Naruto: Space Ninja
by ligerzero3
Summary: At the end of Naruto and Sasuke's battle had ended in the VOTE, our spiky blonde hero was sucked into a black hole that was created from two overpowered jutsus. Instead of being sent to another dimension, Naruto was sent to another planet and ended up getting to know Tenchi and the gangs.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto or Tenchi Muyo**

"Talking" Regular Speech

" _Talking" Regular Thoughts_

" _Jutsu_ "

 **"Talking"** Demon/Boss Summoning/Inner Self Speech

 ** _"Talking"_** _Demon/Boss Summoning/Inner Self Thought_

Chapter 1

At the valley of the end, two power shinobi stood, Sasuke, the brain-washed Uchiha covered in the curse mark with hand-like wings, and Naruto, the container of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, surround by the Kyuubi's one-tailed chakra cloak. The two shinobis had started to power up their strongest attack with one ready to kill the other while the other is trying to bring a friend home back home. When both of attack had finished being powered with their respected corrupted power, the two teen jumped at each other and shouted out their attack.

" _RASANGEN!_"

" _CHIDORI!_"

The two attacks meat with unimaginable force, the two different kinds of chakra mixing together to form a sphere of deep darkness. Inside the sphere, the two warriors could see their attacks pushing against each other.

 _"I can't lose to him," was the thought of the two shinobis as they forced more chakra into their attacks._

While the two struggle to overcome each other, they were unaware that the sphere had started to collapse from the sudden spike of power. When the sphere had reached its limit, it had exploded with Sasuke and Naruto flying away from each other along with making them crash into two the two separate statues of Konoha's founders.

Naruto winced as he sat up while looking over at Sasuke with one eye open to see if he was getting up. When he saw that the Uchiha avenger was rendered unconscious, he smiled lightly before something had caught his attention. He looked up to see a small dark dot floating from where their attacks had recently collided. It had seemed to be simply sitting there for a few seconds before suddenly expanding into a big dark hole with powerful winds sucking debris into it. Naruto forced to grunted as he stood up and used what little of his chakra was left to stay rooted to the ground.

He would have stayed rooted to the ground, that is until he saw the unconscious Sasuke started to go toward the hole. Naruto acted on instinct alone as he leaped to save his friend. He grabbed Sasuke's arm and used all of his strength to throw Sasuke away from the black hole.

 _"I have to save myself now," Naruto thought as he formed a ram sign with his hands._

" _Shadow clone jutsu,_ " He shouted and started to form a human chain as his clones appeared.

The clone at the end of the chain had anchored itself to the ground with kunais as it struggled to keep its hold. Kakashi and Pakkan had just arrived at the Valley Of The End just in time to see the black hole trying to suck in Naruto. Both of them went down and landed next to the unconscious Sasuke. Kakashi is able to see that Naruto's clones were about to give up on him due to fatigue. So, he tied ninja wire to a kunai and then throw it around the real Naruto's arm while using a nearby boulder to help pull Naruto to him. He was able to do all that just in time before Naruto's clones had turned into smoke with Naruto is now holding on to the ninja wire as Kakashi try to pull Naruto to him.

"Naruto just hang on," yelled Kakashi as he pulls the wire, "I'll pull you in."

"Does it look like I have any other choice," yelled a panic Naruto as he holds on to the ninja wire.

The black hole's vacuum force suddenly increased when Naruto was halfway to Kakashi. The sudden pull from the black hole has made Kakashi loosen his grip on the ninja wire but was able to quickly tighten his grip on it just as Naruto was almost in the black hole. Kakashi could feel his hands starting to bleed from the hold on to the wire so tightly, but kept trying to pull Naruto back in again and having a difficult time doing it. Naruto even tried to help by pulling himself to Kakashi but is finding it harder to do as he doesn't have that much strength left after fighting Sasuke and from using the Kyuubi's chakra. Both Kakashi and Naruto could see that the wire is breaking from the strain that it's going through.

 _"I can't lose my sensei's son," thought Kakashi as he desperately trying to pull Naruto in before the wire gives out._

"Kakashi-sensei," said Naruto as he got his attention, "I promise that I'll try to find a way back here."

"Naruto what are you talking about," asked Kakashi as he held on to the wire.

"It's obvious that thing won't stop until someone go through it."

"Don't you say that Naruto, I'll pull you in!"

"We both know that the wire can't hold much longer," yelled Naruto, "that's why I promise that I'll find a way back home believe it!"

That was the last thing that Kakashi was able to hear from Naruto just before the wire finally broke. The only thing that Naruto saw was Kakashi trying to jump after him as the black hole started closed up after he has entered it. Kakashi started to feel guilty about failing to save Naruto from going to through the black hole. Kakashi walked over to Sasuke's body and picked him up and started to head toward the village so he can meet up with the medic-nin that are on the way. He also needed to get ready to tell Tsunade about what happened to Naruto. Little then he or everyone knows, where Naruto will be heading to will change his life and to the people he knows and meets.

-Location Change: Planet Earth, Masaki Residence-

It's a peaceful day here on Planet Earth or to be more precise on Earth, Masaki Residence Japan. The place in question is a house far away from a town with a shrine nearby. The Residences of the house could be mistaken as humans from appearances but most of them are not from this Planet. Most of the people that are living in the house are mostly ladies, one little creature, and only one guy. One of the women has cyan spiky hair that arches inward off her head along with being inward to the top part of her back. She also has long bangs that stretch down from both ends of her face, along with several short ones just above her eyes.

She also has amber color eyes with her pupils being slitted like a cat and fair skin. This woman is known as Ryoko an ex-space pirate that was sealed away in a cave near the shrine for 700 years on Earth by a warrior named Yosho after crashing on this planet. The next woman has purple hair that is put into two long thin ponytails that go down near her knees in the back with some of it being at the bottom of the neck, her bangs being just a little above her eyebrows. She also has two small bangs on either side of her face. She has reddish pink eyes, fair skin, and wears head ornament. She named Ayeka Masaki Jurai the Princess of the Jurai Empire and Planet Jurai.

The next is a little girl with teal colored hair that is tied into long pigtails with ribbons that has red balls on each end, melon pink eyes, and fair skin. On her forehead is a upside down green triangle. This little girl is Sasami Masaki Jurai, younger sister of Ayeka and the main cook that prepare everyone's meals. She along with her sister Ayeka are companies with her sister's guardians Azaka and Kamidake. The second to last women have blonde hair, blue eyes, and tan skin. She is Mihoshi Kuramitsu from Planet Seniwa and a Detective first class officer from the GP or Galaxy Police. The is a known fact that Mihoshi can be clumsy.

The last female of the house has spiky pink hair that arches inward almost similar style as Ryoko but goes downward with several short in a way that almost seem like a crab with two strains of hair sticking out forward from here her face is. She also has dark green eyes and fair skin. She could be mistaken for a 12-year-old girl, given her appearance as one but is really older than she let on. She is Washu Hakubi the greatest scientist of the whole universe and had told people to call her little Washu.

The little creature that lives there could be described as a crossed between a cat and a rabbit with brown fur covering its body with white furs covering the front and back paws. It also had amber color eyes like Ryoko's but its the pupils being not slitten and a red jewel on its forehead. The creature is named Ryo-Ohki and has the ability to become a spaceship. Now finally the only guy that lives in the house is Tenchi Masaki a 16-year-old teen with black hair with a little ponytail in the back, brown hair, and fair skin.

Right now, Tenchi is currently sweeping in front of the house while wearing a brown sweater, blue pants, and black toe shoes. With Ryoko standing a few steps away from him and wearing what seems like a long blue sleeve dress with blue and brown stripes on the sleeves and below the waist. She also seems to have a cat like tail being her Unknown to both of them, Sasami and Ryo-Ohki are watching them from within the living room. Beforehand, Ryoko has been reading some of Tenchi's father's book that was left there after Tenchi's father had to go and live with a friend of the family so that he wouldn't be far from work. The reason why Ryoko was reading them was to try and win over Tenchi's love.

Back to the present, Ryoko had started to walk (more like marching) toward Tenchi with his back toward her. It didn't take long her to bump into Tenchi and making him fall forward while she herself fall back. Unknown to all while this is going on, a dark black hole had appeared just above near the house.

"Huh oh," said Ryoko in fake surprise as she gets up before going to kneel on Tenchi's right side, "I'm sorry are you ok?"

Tenchi groaned a couple of times as he slowly sat up before looking at Ryoko and said, "Huh Ryoko, whats the big idea?"

"Oh I'm sorry about that," said Ryoko as she really didn't answer Tenchi's question, "I wasn't looking where I was looking, I'm so clumsy."

Tenchi just ended up having a look that said 'what is going on here' at Ryoko. Ryoko then started to 'introduced herself' to him and acted embarrassed in front of him. As the two are unaware of the black hole above them, an unconscious Naruto coming out of it. Back inside the house, Sasami continued to watch the two before hearing someone calling out to her. She already knows whose voice it was and turned around like a kid being caught with their hand in the cookie jar. Behind her was Ayeka smiling down at her before Ayeka herself looked outside to see what had gotten her little sister's attention.

Tenchi is still trying to figure out what is going on with Ryoko. Ryoko was about to continued to do the same thing from what she had read about from the books she been looking through. If not for something or someone falling right on top of her and sending her face first into the ground. That someone just happened to be the unconscious form of Naruto.

-Inside the House-

"Huh that's odd," said Sasami as she watched Naruto land on Ryoko, "there wasn't anything about this in one of Tenchi's father's books."

"Umm Sasami, what are you talking about," asked a slightly confused Ayeka as she is very amused to watch Ryoko's face go into the ground.

-Back outside-

"What the," said Tenchi as he was caught off surprised by Naruto's sudden appearance before looking at the boy, "wait a sec, its a kid."

Tenchi looked up to where Naruto as fallen from and just in time to see the black hole disappear into thin air. He then looked back at Naruto and see the state of his clothes, to say the least, he could see a fist size hole on the right side of Naruto's jacket. But saw no wound where the hole is at all its like it wasn't there at all. Before he tries to figure out who Naruto is, he was soon reminded that the spiky blonde is laying on top of Ryoko by the groan from said woman. Tenchi soon picked Naruto off of Ryoko so that the ex-space pirate can sit up and process to spit out the dirt that had gotten in her mouth.

"Blug, what the hell hit me," asked Ryoko as she finished getting the dirt out of her mouth.

"I think its more like landed on you Ryoko," said Tenchi as he holds Naruto up from the ground.

"Huh," was all Ryoko said before looking at the unconscious Naruto, "where did he come from?"

"I don't know but I think we should take him to Washu's lab," said Tenchi as he picks up Naruto and started to walk to the house.

 _"That kid ruined my chance to get Tenchi be mine," thought an upset Ryoko before following Tenchi, "but at least it wasn't Mihoshi that interfered."_

-Time Skip: Washu's laboratory, Medical Wing-

"How is he Miss Washu," asked Ayeka as she and everyone else are present.

"Oh the boy is fine," answered Washu as looked at everyone, "he just needs some rest."

"That's a relief," said Ayeka as she smiled at the good news.

"But how did he get here," asked a confused Mihoshi as she looked at Naruto.

Washu could only answer that they'll have to wait for their guest to wake up to find out. Naruto is currently resting on some cushions while is topless. She soon asked Tenchi if he saw anything else that they should know before she tells them what she found beside the boy's weapons. Tenchi could only answer that he saw what looked like a black hole before it disappeared just above the house and where Ryoko was sitting.

"I'll look into that later," said Washu as she turned everyone's attention to a tray with Naruto's Weapons, "I'm more curious about the boy's body and why he would have weapons on him."

"What do you mean his body Washu," asked Ryoko as looked at the scientist.

"Well, the way his body is constructed is very similar to that of humans," answered Washu as she continues to explain, "but he is much stronger than an adult male."

"So, Tenchi isn't the same," said Ryoko as she doesn't get what Washu is getting at.

"Well Tenchi is only half Human Ryoko," said Washu in a matter of fact tone, "but this boy isn't since he seems to have some kind of energy flowing through his body."

To say the least it didn't really surprise everyone that Naruto would be from a different Planet. It didn't surprise anyone to see the twinkle in Washu's eye that she plan on running tests on the unconscious Naruto to find out what that energy is, except for Mihoshi as she too busy poking one of Naruto's cheeks. Washu quickly shushed everyone away so that she can run her tests on Naruto who remains unaware of what Washu is about to do to his person.

-Time Skip: A Few minutes later, Within Naruto's Mindscape-

 **"WAKE UP YOU MORONIC GAKI," yelled an angry Kyuubi as he watches his container jumped up from water-sewer that is the mind.**

"GAH," was all Naruto said as he jumped up from the yell from the giant fox that is sealed inside him.

 **"YOU GOT TO BE THE MOST IDIOTIC HUMAN I HAVE EVER HAD THE UNFORTUNATE TO BE SEALED INTO," yelled a still angry Kyuubi.**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT YOU OVERGROWN FURBALL," yelled a now mad Naruto from what the fox said.

 **"Where do I even begin," said the Kyuubi as he glares down at Naruto, "how about making THAT IDIOTIC PROMISE TO THAT PINK HOWLER MONKEY!"**

"HEY DON'T CALL SAKURA-CHAN THAT," yelled a mad Naruto before slightly jumping from Kyuubi suddenly shot his claws out toward him from the cage.

 **"I WILL CALL THAT PINK HAIRLESS APE WHATEVER I WANT YOU GAKI, SINCE ITS HER FAULT FOR ALL OF THIS!"**

Naruto could only stay quiet for a few minutes as the Kyuubi chew him out for making that lifetime promise to Sakura and up toward the end of his fight with Sasuke. To say the least being chewed out by the being that is sealed into you is scarier than being chewed out by Sakura and Tsunade. Naruto had to watch the Kyuubi take a breather from chewing him out for a few minutes without stopping. Before Naruto could say anything back to the fox, he froze from the Kyuubi glaring at him along with growling.

 **"Now let forget the last thing you did," said the Kyuubi that really hit the nail on the coffin, "that being YOU GOING INTO A BLOODY BLACK HOLE!"**

"I couldn't let Teme get sucked in by it," said Naruto as he finally had enough, "besides I wouldn't be able to keep my promise to Sakura-chan."

 **"It's your way of thinking that always gets you into troubles like this," said Kyuubi as he growls at Naruto.**

"I don't always get into trouble."

 **"Who are you trying to fool baka."**

"What are you getting at fox?"

 **"Not only did you have to save that accursed Uchiha," answered Kyuubi while pointing at Naruto, "but you had to make us go into something that could very much JUST KILL US!"**

"But it didn't since I'm still alive," pointed out Naruto while having a smug look on his face.

 **"It didn't kill us," said Kyuubi as he was getting mad at Naruto, "but that doesn't mean it couldn't have sent us ANYWHERE."**

"So, I can just travel back to Konoha," said Naruto as he doesn't fully understand what the fox meant.

 **"YOU GAKI I DON'T JUST MEAN ANYWHERE IN THE ELEMENTAL NATIONS," yelled a pissed off Kyuubi, "I MEAN ANYWHERE AS IN AWAY FROM THE ELEMENTAL NATIONS!"**

"...WHAT!?"

Naruto finally got what the fox said and did what any sane person does. Well, more like a sane person like Naruto and that would be to start panicking and running around like a headless chicken. The Kyuubi could easily just yell at Naruto to stop but is mildly amused watching Naruto run like a headless chicken. It started to get even more amusing when Naruto started to roll around on the ground.

-Timeskip: A Few hours later-

 **"Are you done yet," asked a bored Kyuubi as he looked at Naruto.**

"Y-Yeah I'm done," said a now tired Naruto as he looked at the fox, "you know where we are?"

 **"Do you realized how stupid that question is," asked the Kyuubi as he watched Naruto rubs the back of his head.**

"Yeah, that was a stupid question to ask," answered Naruto as he now sees how stupid it was for him to ask.

 **"I can tell you this gaki," said Kyuubi as lay down and put his hand on his arms, "I highly doubt we're in the Elemental Nations anymore."**

"What am I going to do," asked Naruto as he starts mopping.

 **"For one STOP MOPPING," yelled the Kyuubi as gets Naruto's attention, "and second is to hope that the people of where you are can understand you."**

"What do you mean understand me?"

 **"We are in unknown territory meaning many possibilities," explained the Kyuubi as he tries to explain to Naruto, "which most likely that the place we landed would speak differently."**

Naruto just simply looked at the fox like he's an idiot, thus making the Kyuubi angry. He then started to yell at the spiky blonde shinobi that everywhere won't be just that in the Elemental Nation and that also includes the language. That was before he questioned how Naruto ever became a shinobi in the first place along with insulting Naruto's intelligence. That was the point where Naruto started to argue and insult the Kyuubi to which, the fox started to insult Naruto back.

-Time Skip: Next Day-

 **"ALSO DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT IT'S LIKE TO SEE THROUGH YOUR GOD DAMN EYES," yelled the Kyuubi as he remembers all the times looking through Naruto's eyes.**

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY EYES YOU FURBALL," yelled a mad Naruto.

 **"I MEAN EVERYTIME YOU WALK BEING THAT PINK HAIR TEAMMATE OF YOURS IT SEEM THAT YOU ARE ALWAYS LOOKING AT HER ASS," yelled a pissed off Kyuubi, "MEANING I'M LOOKING AT HER ASS AS WELL!"**

"What Sakura-chan have a nice ass," said Naruto as a bright blush appeared on his face.

 **"Would you be saying the same with that mind walking girl," asking the Kyuubi as he watched Naruto gasping like a fish.**

"HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT," asked a surprised Naruto as he was sure that no one knew.

 **"Remember when that snake blocked my chakra," asked Kyuubi as he watched Naruto nod his head, "now remember when your teammate was 'fighting' with that blonde girl?"**

"Y-Yeah I remember," said Naruto as started to slowly connect the dots, "you mean THAT YOU WERE STILL ABLE TO SEE THROUGH MY EYES!?"

 **"Being able to see yes," answered the Kyuubi as he grinned at Naruto's surprised face, "but I wasn't able to able to hear your thoughts about that time."**

 _"I'm s-safe for the time being," thought Naruto as he let out a sigh of relief._

 **"Let not forget that you never fully read about what the Shadow Clones can do," said Kyuubi as he sees Naruto's confused face.**

"What do you mean," asked the confused Naruto.

The Kyuubi shook his head and started to explain to Naruto what the Shadow clones can fully do. The fox even went as far as to used an example of using the clones to learn the _Fireball jutsu_ while he trained his body. To say the least, was that the Kyuubi started to watch Naruto bang his head against a wall while calling himself a baka. He then had to listen to the spiky blonde complain about how much faster he could have learned all the chakra control exercises.

 **"As amusing it is watching you realize how dumb you are," said the Kyuubi as he gets a glare from Naruto, "I think its a good time for you to plan on what you need to do once you wake up."**

"WAIT, YOU'RE NOT GOING TO HELP ME," yelled a surprised Naruto.

 **"Who was it that got sucked into a black hole," said the Kyuubi as he gets a guilty look from Naruto, "that what I thought now leave me alone so I can sleep."**

With that, the Kyuubi closed his eyes and started to sleep while Naruto was mumbling about a lazy fox. He started to walk away from the cage as he tries to figure out what to do before having to wake up. Naruto wasn't sure how long he has stayed inside his mindscape but as long as he knows that he's still alive was all that mattered to him before trying to think up a plan. He already knows that he has to send a message back to Konoha to tell them where he is. Naruto continues to think about what about his plan of action as he walked the endless path of his mindscape.

-Time Skip: Next Morning, Washu's Laboratory-

We find Tenchi, Ryoko, Ayeka, Sasami, Washu, Mihoshi, and the still resting Naruto sleeping on a wooden floor. Naruto is the only one sleeping on come cushions while the rest were sleeping on futons. Unknown to Naruto, during last night outside of Washu's lab; Mihoshi accidentally crashed her spaceship into the near the house. As the result, most of the house was destroyed with the exception of the wall structure that holds the door to Washu's lab. Now back to everyone where Ayeka started to sir from hearing some meowing nearby. She soon started to wake up to see what the noise is coming from. When she wakes, she saw Ryo-Ohki near where she had planted the seed of her ship Ryu-Oh.

"Kyaaaaaaaa," screamed Ayeka as she quickly gets up while unaware of waking everyone except Naruto, Ryoko, and Mihoshi up.

Ayeka was quick to run toward Ryo-Ohki while telling the cabbit to get away from there. She was in so much of a hurry that she forgot where the walkway, that is after she fell into the water that surrounds the area. But that didn't stop her as she swam toward the other side and got on land before crawling toward Ryo-Ohki. That was before she quickly told the little creature that it wasn't a carrot. Ryo-Ohki was a little scared before quickly cheering up and pointed toward a small sapling. Ayeka soon realized that Ryo-Ohki was talking to the sapling known Ryu-Oh by the light signals it was transmitting from the two leaves that had spouted.

Before Ryo-Ohki could jump into Ayeka's lap, both of them soon heard a loud yawn coming from behind Ayeka. The two quickly looked behind her to see the spiky blonde boy was sitting up from where he was laying down on and rubbing his eyes while trying to get rid of the sleep in his eyes. When Naruto had yawned, he also wakes up Ryoko that is now looking at him along with everyone else minus Mihoshi as she remained asleep. After Naruto was finished getting the fogginess out of his eyes, he looked around and found Tenchi, Sasami, Washu, Ryoko, Ayeka, and Ryu-Ohki looking at him.

"Umm, Hi," said Naruto as he felt awkward after being stared at.

"So, you finally wake up," said Washu as she smirked as she can finally start questioning him.

"Now that you're awake," said Ryoko as she stands up and started to work an energy sword, "I think I'll pay you back for landing on top of me two days ago."

Seeing this, Naruto could just take the beating like a man would but watching someone make a sword out of nothing made him rethink that. So instead, he quickly got up and started running while sending the cushions flying with Ryoko chasing after him. Everyone except Mihoshi watch as Ryoko try to cut Naruto as said blonde ran for his life. Naruto was unaware that Washu had taken all basic samples from him while he was asleep, but had put Naruto's pants back on at the end. Washu was very eager to make Naruto her guinea-pig after watching him heal from when she took a blood sample. But for now, she'll wait as it would seem Ryoko has some steam to work out on Naruto.

-Timeskip: One Hour Later-

"Thank you so much for stopping that lady," said Naruto as he sits on one of Washu's floating cushions.

"It wasn't a problem," said Washu as she glanced at a tied up Ryoko, "besides we needed to ask you questions."

Right now everyone except for Naruto and Ryoko is dressed up for the day and are currently sitting in front of Naruto. Everyone started to introduce themselves to Naruto, with Washu introducing Ryoko since her mouth is currently covered. Naruto introduced himself in politeness since they have taken their time to do the same to him. Washu didn't waste any time in asking Naruto about the energy that flows through his body. Naruto explained in his best of ability about chakra to them along with making a shadow clone to help things.

"Umm, I have a question," said a confused Mihoshi, "what happens if you use all of this chakra?"

"I can already guess that it," answered Washu sees she see where this is going, "if you force your chakra to zero then you're dead right."

"You're right about that," said Naruto as he blinks in surprised, "you're very smart Washu."

"Well, I am the greatest scientist in the whole universe," said a proud Washu as she puffs out her chest.

"U-Umm, I think I can ask you all something," said Naruto as he gets a mini flashback of meeting Jiraiya.

"Sure, you did answer Little Washu's question," said Tenchi as he smiles at Naruto.

"Am I still in the Elemental Nations," asked Naruto while watching many confused faces.

"I never heard of the Elemental Nations," answered Tenchi as he looks at the girls to see if they heard of it.

"I and Sasami never heard of it Lord Tenchi," said Ayeka with Sasami shaking her head to help confirm it.

"It's on a Planet called Elem," said Washu as she went ahead to show an image of Naruto's planet while also making Naruto become surprised by what Washu can do, "and was classified as an A-class danger zone."

"Oh its that Planet," said Mihoshi in a way that she finally remembered something.

"Why would is it classified as an A-Class danger zone," asked a curious Ayeka.

"Well, it was classified by A-class after seeing some people doing impossible feats," answered Washu as she explains it like a teacher, "I remember the first sighting from the Planet Elem was about between two men."

"What did the two men able to do," asked Sasami while having Ryo-Ohki on her head.

"Well one was able to make and control Wood on an unmeasurable scale," answered Washu as she is unaware about the Fox inside Naruto's mind listening in, "and the other seems to be able to control a giant fox with nine tails."

 **"Gaki, she's talking about the battle between your damn First Hokage and that bastard Madara Uchiha," said Kyuubi inside Naruto's head.**

 _"WAIT, YOU CAN TALK TO ME IN MY HEAD," asked a surprised Naruto._

 **"Yes, and when you come back here," said Kyuubi as he starts to growl angrily, "I'M GOING TO RIP YOU TO SHREDS FOR SENDING US TO ANOTHER PLANET!"**

"WAIT, ARE YOU SAYING I'M ON ANOTHER PLANET," yelled/asked a panic Naruto as he makes everyone cover their ears except Ryoko as she had to take the full brunt of the yell.

"Ow, that's some strong lungs you have," said Washu as she uncovered her ears, "but to answer your question, yes you are on Planet Earth."

"Aww man, how am I going to get back home," asked Naruto as he starts to panic.

"Wouldn't it be important to get in touch with someone back on your Planet," ask Sasami as she looked at the panicking Naruto.

"Oh Yeah I almost forgot about that," said Naruto as he calms down a bit.

"Wait, isn't your Planet underdevelop," asked Washu as she knows that Planet Elem is underdeveloped compared to Earth.

Naruto didn't listen to Washu before getting off the cushion and bit his thump to make it bleed. The spiky blonde processed to make hands signs and slam his bloody hand on the floor where a seal array appeared before smoke came. Everyone soon heard a new voice coming from the smoke and watched to see a figure appear. As the smoke cleared, it started to show a toad that is twice the size of a regular toad. The toad seems to be orange colored skin with yellow eyes and seems to be wearing a blue jacket.

"For the last time Pervy-sage," said the orange Toad while surprising everyone except Washu as she is intrigued, "Naruto hasn't contacted me, this makes the third time in the row that you summoned me about this!"

"Kichi, man you don't know good to see you," said Naruto as he smiled while picking up Gamakichi.

"Naruto," asked a surprised Gamakichi before growling and then slapping Naruto's face with his tongue. thus making Naruto drop him in surprise, "what the hell took you so long and do you have any idea how many times Jiraiya been summoning to see if any of us had made contact with you?!"

"I'm sorry, but I was resting from my fight with Sasuke," apologized Naruto as he rubbed the spot that he was slapped, "and I was trying to find out where I am."

This seems to make Gamakichi stop his ranting and look around, "Oh yeah, where are we anyway? And Why does it seem like these people look like they never seen a toad talk before?"

"THAT'S BECAUSE WE NEVER HAVE YOU NUMBSKULL," yelled Ryoko as she finally able to speak but is still tired up.

"What do you mean by that lady," asked an angry Gamakichi as he gets reeling up to go and smack Ryoko's face.

"Kichi stop," said Naruto as he holds his friend back from doing something that he might do, "they never seen a talking toad before is because we're on another planet."

Gamakichi looked at Naruto as he thought that he was being pranked, that was before Washu helped show that they are indeed on another planet to show both Earth and their planet. To say the least, Gamakichi looked at Naruto and telling him how unpredictable he was to be sent to another planet, along with calling Naruto a baka. Naruto hung his head at being called a baka before being slapped by Gamakichi's tongue again.

"What was that for," yelled Naruto as he glared at Gamakichi.

"That's for not giving me any snacks to munch on," answered an upset Gamakichi.

"You slapped me over some snacks," yelled Naruto as he gets into Gamakichi's face.

"I'll do it again if I want to," said Gamakichi as he doesn't back down.

The way the two were acting, kinda reminded everyone in the room of how Ryoko and Ayeka would argue but in a more amusing way. It was so amusing that Sasami started to giggle at the scene that the two are showing to them. This had caught the attention of the two boys arguing with each other to turn toward Sasami to see her giggling at them. Gamakichi looked back at Naruto and told him how much prettier Sasami is than Sakura. Of course, Gamakichi only could only compare the two from the time Sakara was trapped in the tree by Gaara's sand.

"By the way, Naruto why are you only in your pants," asked Gamakichi as he seems to see that his spiky blonde friend hasn't realized it yet.

"Huh," was all Naruto said before looking down to see that he is only wearing his pants, "WHAT HAPPENED TO THE REST OF MY CLOTHES!?"

"Well about that," said Sasami as she starts to feel embarrassed, "I think they got destroyed after Mihoshi crashed landed last night."

"Crashed landed," asked both Naruto and Gamakichi as they were confused by what was said.

"Some planets had made a method of being able to travel into space," explained Washu as to get the two to understand, "which is a spaceship that goes into space instead of the sea."

"Oh," said both Naruto and Gamakichi as they finally get it.

"But how much damage can a little crashed landing do," asked Naruto as he doesn't see how that could destroy the rest of his clothes.

Washu sighed getting up and making her way somewhere. Both the spiky blonde and toad's eyes widen when a door appears out of thin air with Washu opening it and told everyone to follow her. Everyone got up and followed her through the door with Gamakichi getting on Naruto's head as Ayeka dragged Ryoko along. Naruto and Gamakichi were the last to walk out of the door to see the ruin remains of the house, along with Mihoshi's damaged ship. Naruto then quickly started to start to frantically search for his clothes as he refused to believe that they are destroyed. In his franticness, Gamakichi jumped off Naruto's head and went to stand next to Sasami as they watched Naruto.

After a few minutes of searching and moving rubble, he finally found his jacket and looked to one piece. Naruto was about to celebrate after picking his jacket up and holding it in the air. That is before his jacket turned to ashes with Naruto watching it in frozen pause with his mouth open. After a few seconds, Naruto started to cry anime tears at the loss of his jacket as he walked toward the group.

"Man that got to suck Naruto," said Gamakichi as he feels sorry for his friend, "but why was it in the house?"

"There were holes in both his jacket and shirt," explained Tenchi as he feels that it was his fault that happened, "and planned to have Ayeka fix them today."

"But instead it got destroyed by her," said Naruto as he points at Mihoshi as she nervously laughed.

"Cheer up Naruto," said Gamakichi as he jumps onto Naruto's head, "at least you still have your pants and no one did anything to you in your sleep."

That last part made everyone besides Naruto and Gamakichi to turn toward Washu, who saw this and awkwardly chuckled. Naruto and Gamakichi looked at her with the spiky blonde asking Washu what did she do to him. Washu simply said that she just needed all the kind of samples so she can do a basic analysis. Naruto starts to blush and is gasping like a fish out of water. Naruto maybe an idiot but he's not that dumb since Tsunade and Shizune done his physical exam after coming back to the village. And that included the part that involved his family jewels. Naruto had to ask Washu why did she do that without his consent at all. All Washu said was that it was for the sake of science before processed to go about getting the house fixed up.

"What was that about Naruto," asked Gamakichi as he was confused what got his friend mad.

"Gamakichi I very much don't want to talk about it," said Naruto as he wants to take his mind off that thought.

"Alright but I think I'll leave you to your thing," said Gamakichi as he jumped off Naruto's head, "and I'll pass on the message to the other toad incase Pervy-sage summon one of us."

With that Gamakichi took his leave and disappeared in a puff of smoke so that he can go back home. Naruto sighed as it would seem that he'll be stuck on Earth for the time being since he pretty much not going to have Mihoshi take him back home. He can just see him somehow dying because of Mihoshi by looking at the destroyed house. He can just imagine how his death will be like from a crash landing cause by Mihoshi's forgetfulness. With nothing to do, he walked over to Washu to see if she need some help rebuilding the house.

"Hey Washu," said Naruto as he watched the pink-haired scientist talk away on her transparent keyboard, "you need some help rebuilding the place?"

"Well, it would help to have a crew help make it faster," answered Washu before suddenly remembering about Naruto making the Shadow clone, "umm, Naruto how many clones can you make?"

"I could maybe make a hundred clones," answered Naruto before flinching at a devilish grinning Washu.

 **"You shouldn't have said that baka," said Kyuubi in Naruto's mind.**

 _"Right now, I hope she doesn't find out about you," thought Naruto._

 **"What afraid that she'll hate you," asked a bored Kyuubi.**

 _"No, I'm afraid that she might do tests on me," answered a scared Naruto._

 **"...That might make even me scared," said Kyuubi as he can tell that it would be hell that Washu finds out, "before you make clones, get something to cover your stomach."**

Naruto didn't have to look for long since Tenchi walked up to him and gave him a shirt that seems to a little big for him. The spiky blonde happily accepted the shirt and put it on while hearing Tenchi apologized to him for what happened to the rest of his clothes. Naruto had told him that it was alright before going to help Washu with building the house. Naruto wasn't sure when he will go back home but for the time being, he'll help the people have just met for the time being.

-Location change: Planet Elem, Hokage's office-

It has been almost two whole days since Naruto has been sucked into that black hole, and it had been hectic. Shizune and Tsunade had stabilized and healed both Neji Hyuuga and Choji Akimichi of their injuries. The least injured shinobi that when on the retrieval mission was Kiba Inuzuka, Akamaru, and Shikamaru Nara. The first two had to be put on bed rest for a few weeks before going back on duty. Shikamaru's only injury was a broken finger that was put into a sprain. After a few minutes later, came Kakashi carrying an unconscious Sasuke. Tsunade had to make Shizune and Kakashi keep an eye on Sasuke as they put the Uchiha into a private room with two ANBU stationed outside the door while she goes and makes a meeting to decide the Uchiha's punishment.

Before she left the hospital, Kakashi gave her a short report of what he saw when he has gotten to the Valley Of The End. To say the least, Tsunade was not happy about the unknown fate of her favorite hyperactive blonde. When Tsunade attended the meeting and told everyone that the meeting was about Sasuke's punishment, most of the civilian council was in an uproar that their Hokage would punish the last Uchiha. These were the civilians that have worshipped Sasuke just because he was the last Uchiha in Konoha. They were quickly quieted by Tsunade who was releasing killer instinct at them. They then spent two hours on what to do with Sasuke's punishment and they have not gotten anywhere.

Most of the ideas were either too harsh or too soft for the Uchiha, while the rest of the ideas were the Uchiha worshippers trying to convince everyone that Sasuke shouldn't get punished. That stopped after everyone's eardrums almost burst after a pink haired civilian woman yelled at them to think clearly. After everyone's hearing came back, Danzo said that they should make put Sasuke on probation with his Sharingan seal away for six months along with making him do the Tora mission for all those months by himself. This seems to have satisfied everyone, except for the Sasuke worshippers.

It wasn't until the next morning that Tsunade had to tell her former teammate Jiraiya about Naruto. To say the least, he was not happy about that at all, but already know that Naruto is still alive from looking at the summoning scroll. Since then, he has been summoning toads very so often to see if they have made contact with the spiky blonde. She just hopes no one has found out that Naruto is missing during the rest of the day. It wasn't until the very next morning that Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Shizune are in her office to discuss what to do.

"Lady Tsunade what are we going to do," asked a slightly panic Shizune as she looks at her mentor, "pretty soon people will notice that Naruto-Kun is missing and start asking questions."

"I think that's a little late Shizune," said Kakashi as he sighed, "everyone that was involved in the Sasuke retrieval had asked me where Naruto is."

"For now let just hope that none of the villagers find out," said Tsunade before sighing and placing a hand on her forehead, "kami forbid the advisors and Danzo knowing."

As if some god wanted to mess with them, a knock on the door was heard from the door. Everyone looked at the door while listening to Tsunade tell whoever is at the door to enter. When the door opened up to show who it was, everyone was inwardly cursing at what god they managed to anger. The one that walked into the office was none other than Danzo the war hark as he closed the door behind him. Tsunade kept her face neutral and asked Danzo why was in her office as she needed to make up some excuse for Naruto being missing. Danzo had simply asked about the where about of their local jinchuuriki. This made everyone tense as it seems that Danzo has come aware of Naruto's absence in the village. Before Tsunade could either lie to the crippled old man or outright make him leave her office, a puff of smoke appeared on her desk. This caught everyone's attention with the smoke clearing to show a messager toad and Gamakichi.

"What is going on," asked Jiraiya as he looks at the two toads, "why are you two here?"

"We're here because it seems that Naruto summoned Gamakichi," answered the messager toad, "and thought that it would be appropriate to have time tell you about what happened to Naruto."

"That's the right thing to do," said Danzo as he walked forward to join the other three, "it's better to hear from the mouth of the person."

"Go ahead and tell us where Naruto is Gamakichi," said Jiraiya after he sighed after knowing that Danzo won't leave.

"Well, about Naruto's location," said a slightly nervous Gamakichi, "he's somehow not in the Elemental Nations."

"What do you mean by that," asked confused Shizune, "is he on another continent?"

"Is Naruto stranded on an Island," asked Kakashi as he was worried about his student.

"Did he somehow ended up on an Island full of just beautiful women," asked Jiraiya as he grinned while ignoring a glare from Tsunade.

"None of the above," answered Gamakichi before shaking his head at Jiraiya, "it's more like he's on another planet."

"On another planet," said Tsunade as she looked at Gamakichi, "you better not be helping Naruto to prank us."

"Its, not a prank," said Gamakichi as he turned around to look at Tsunade, "he really is on another planet."

"Are you sure that it's not a prank Gamakichi," asked Jiraiya as he was skeptical of the idea of Naruto being on another planet with life on it.

"He's telling us the truth," said Danzo from his spot.

Everyone looked at Danzo in surprise before looking shocked to see the normally fearless crippled old man looking pale white. This was a first for everyone to see this man look pale and Tsunade had to ask him how he knows that Gamakichi is telling the truth. All Danzo said that he and the deceased Hiruzen Sautobi had met someone that was from space a little after the second great shinobi war. Shizune and Tsunade didn't dare have Danzo tell them who this person was at risk of the man having a heart attack. Gamakichi processed to tell everyone where Naruto is along with who he's staying with. After Gamakichi finished, Jiraiya had thanked him for telling them where Naruto is before letting the toads leave.

"W-Well at least we know where Naruto is," said still shocked Shizune, "but how is he going to get back here?"

"Couldn't Naruto be reversed summon back here," asked Kakashi as he looks at Jiraiya.

"Normally he could," answered Jiraiya as he sighed, "but Gamakichi is still too young to do the reverse summoning."

"I doubt he's that stupid to have this Mihoshi woman being him back," said Tsunade as she remembers Gamakichi's telling how klutzy she is from looking at her ship.

"I think having him away from the Elemental Nations would be good for the time being," said Danzo as he gets everyone's attention, "let's not forget that there are people after the boy."

"While that is true," said Tsunade as she sighed, "he can't stay away from the village forever."

Kakashi choice that time to butt in and said that Naruto doesn't have to be away forever, just until he's strong enough to take care of himself. Tsunade nodded at that while looking at Jiraiya and asked him if it was possible for him to be summoned to where Naruto is. Jiraiya nodded his head as it was possible to do but asked what she was thinking with that information. Tsunade smirked and answered that he would be training Naruto to be ready for the Akatsuki. Everyone agreed to that and it could help keep people from asking where Naruto is. Danzo then asked Jiraiya if there was a way to have someone go with him. Jiraiya narrowed his eyes at the old war hark and asked why does he want to know.

He answered that they could send someone with him in any case that the tailed beast might try to get out. He also explained while he trusts Jiraiya's skill as a seal master, it wouldn't hurt to have someone else there to keep things under control. Everyone nodded at that explanation before Tsunade dismissed Jiraiya while also telling the toad sage to get things ready for when he'll be training Naruto. Jiraiya nodded and made his way out of the office via jumping out an open window. Tsunade looked at Danzo and asked if he has something else to say.

"I was also going to discuss with you of having someone to keep a close eye on the Uchiha," said Danzo.

"I cannot have an ANBU keep watch on him for 24/7," said Tsunade as she stares at the old hark, "nor when he's out of the village."

"I never said it had to be ANBU," explained Danzo while pulling out a file and handed it to her, "nor anyone that the Uchiha have seen or know."

Tsunade opened the file and look what is inside it while listening to Danzo explain his idea when the Uchiha's punishment is over since he has a feeling that Sasuke might try to go to Orochimaru again at the first chance he gets. Tsunade couldn't help but agree with the old war hark as Sasuke is a flight risk since the Uchiha is power hungry. Kakashi chose to say that they might be able to keep Sasuke in the village if they convince him that his brother will try to come after Naruto in the near future.

"Still Danzo why would you want this Sai kid to be Sasuke's warrant," asked a suspicious Tsunade.

"Call it an experiment to see if the boy can socialize with people," answered Danzo before showing a big frown, "and to get him away from me."

"Get him away from you," asked a confused Shizune.

"Its back when I still recruiting children for my ROOT program before Hiruzen stopped me," answered Danzo before sighing as he continues, "but now I wished he stopped me sooner."

"How bad can the kid be," asked Kakashi as he doesn't see how a kid could make Danzo be regrating.

"He has a very bad sense of humor," answered Danzo while placing a hand on his face, "and he unknowingly somehow pushes peoples buttons in a bad way."

"He driving you crazy isn't he," asked Tsunade as she remembers all the times that Naruto drove her crazy.

Danzo just nodded his head while also advised that Jiraiya improve the seal on Sasuke's curse mark. Tsunade nodded her head and watched Danzo leave her office as she starts discussing with Kakashi on what to do for the time being that Naruto is away with the substitute that Danzo had suggested to watch Sasuke.

Omake:

 _"Well, this sucks," thought one awake Sasuke as he tried to block out his two fangirls, "the dope stopped me from going to Orochimaru, but now I have to listen to Sakura's talking for who knows long."_

Sasuke is still laying in his hospital bed while Sakura and Ino are arguing on who to feed him. It was only one day that he has to awaken from his dreamless sleep and was told of his punishment. To him, he thought it was fair enough and that they could take of done worse to him. Sasuke at the very least thought that they were going to seal his chakra away and strip him of his shinobi status. Sasuke did think that only having him to chase after Tora by himself was downright cruel to do to him since he was the second person that demon cat scratch him beside Naruto. It didn't scratch Sakura at all for some unknown reason whenever they were given the mission.

 _"Let see, there's no doubt that the village's security will be tight now after me trying to leave," thought Sasuke as he looked out the window, "and keeping a closer eye on me, at least I got to watch Kakashi chew out Sakura for talking bad about the dope."_

Sasuke couldn't help but think what had happened to Naruto after he had blacked out. All he and the rest of the genins were told that Naruto was somewhere in the hospital, but wasn't allowed to visit him at all. Sasuke looked over at the two arguing fangirls and sighed before as he thinks of somehow making those two to leave him alone. He suddenly had an idea that could get them to get him alone and maybe make them get over him.

The young Uchiha started to put his idea into action as he called the two fangirl's names. He then started to tell them that they weren't real kunoichis at all, along with comparing saying that even Naruto could beat them if he wasn't scared of making them angry with him. The end result that Sasuke got was the two girls swearing to get stronger and leaving his room, but he didn't see them hitting his head with Sakura knocking him unconscious from her punch. Sasuke finally found out how hard Sakura can hit and now owe Naruto an apology along with wondering how hard was the spiky blonde's head.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Naruto or Tenchi Muyo**

"Talking" Regular Speech

" _Talking" Regular Thoughts_

" _Jutsu_ "

 **"Talking"** Demon/Boss Summoning/Inner Self Speech

 ** _"Talking"_** _Demon/Boss Summoning/Inner Self Thought_

Chapter 2

It has been two months since Naruto had disappeared from Planet Elem and ended up on Planet Earth. Right now we find Jiraiya standing in front of Tsunade, Shizune, masked ANBU, and strangely Danzo. Jiraiya took the two months to get everything he'll need to train Naruto for the next few years. Tsunade had to drill it into his head to make sure that Naruto doesn't come back being the same baka as before. Jiraiya just hopes that he can get this Washu person to help him teach Naruto the mental aspect while he does the physical part. Tsunade had summoned him to her office to see if he had everything under control.

"For the last time Tsunade-hime, I got everything," complained Jiraiya with a frown on his face.

"Including having someone take over your spy-network," asked Tsunade as she stares at her ex-teammate.

"I have a blood clone to take my place," answered Jiraiya as he sighs, "it'll last until both me and Naruto return."

"How about the boy's heritage," asked Danzo as he gets everyone's attention, "it'll only be a matter of time before people start connecting the dots to him and the Yondaime Hokage."

Danzo also told them that they were lucky that Iwa didn't decide to send a team to the Chuunin exam with Naruto attending. Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Shizune paled at the thought of how lucky they were at that fact. They also knew that it would be a matter of time that someone finds out that Naruto is related to the Yondaime. Tsunade quickly told Shizune to go get a lot of bandages and hand them to Jiraiya. Shizune was confused as to why her mentor told her to do that and asked her. Tsunade smirked that Jiraiya will be needing them after he tells Naruto about his parents. Jiraiya was surprised and asked why did he has to tell the spiky-haired blonde while Shizune went to fetch the bandages.

"It's your job as his master and godparent to tell him," said Tsunade as she points at the old perv, "and I'm sure he wants to let out some steam on you."

 _"D-Damn I'm screwed," thought Jiraiya as he can see the horror that Naruto can do to him._

"You're also going to give him this," said Tsunade as she gestured to the Chuunin vest on her desk, "after all he deserved it after finishing his mission to bring Sasuke back."

"The kid gets promoted and knows about his parents," said Jiraiya before frowning, "and all I get is either a beating or a series of painful pranks from Naruto."

"It's the painful pranks from the boy," said Danzo as he cracked tiny smirk, "that reminds me of when the boy pranked one of the Hyuuga."

"What did he do," asked a scared Jiraiya seeing a smirk on the war hark's face isn't good news.

"Oh he just used a flash bomb to distract the Hyuuga," answered Danzo as he remembers, "I think he also used something to knock him out and then dragged along with managed to through the Hyuuga over the fence of the hot springs women side."

 _"...I'm going to be needing those bandages after all," thought Jiraiya as he can picture Naruto doing the same thing to him._

Shizune came back with a scroll full of bandages and handed it to Jiraiya before taking her place next to her mentor's side again. Danzo was the next one to go to Jiraiya and handed him a scroll while telling him that if he ever meets a woman named Seto Kamiki Jurai, he is to give her the scroll. Jiraiya nodded his head while flinching at Danzo's intense stare as the old war hark told him to never get on Seto's bad side. Jiraiya numbly nodded his head and watch Danzo leave the room before he could ask him what he meant. Tsunade soon got the old perv's attention and asked him when he plans to leave. The answer she got was that he planned on leaving after the ANBU that was chosen to come with him is done getting ready.

Tsunade smirked and told the ANBU named Tenzo take his mask off. She then processed to give him the code name Yamato to get everything he'll need for a few years by as soon as possible and to meet Jiraiya on top of the Hokage's tower.

-TimeSkip: Morning Planet Earth, Masaki Residence-

During the two months, the house was rebuilt or in this case remodeled to fit the people that are living there. There was even a bedroom for Naruto to sleep since it did help remodel the place. Besides the remodeling of the house, a deck was added to the place with wood walkway to where the gate is located with said walkway being over the water. It good to have people to walk on water or be able to move underwater. Right now, Tenchi, Mihoshi, Ayake, and Ryoko are in the living room with a baby as Tenchi explain to the three girls that its up to them to take care of the baby for a while.

After what seemed like minutes, Naruto had walked out of Washu's lab and just in time to see Ryoko try to feed the baby. Naruto blinked his eyes in confusion as he doesn't remember there being a baby living with them. Before he could ask about the baby, Tenchi slid the door to the kitchen open and marched up to Ryoko and snatching the bottle from her. Naruto walked up to them and just to see Tenchi empty the bottle of the dry baby formula onto the table.

"Is something wrong," asked a clueless Ryoko.

"Yeah, you didn't make the formula wet," answered Naruto while he looked at Ryoko with a deadpanned face, "also why is there a baby here?"

"Oh yeah, the baby's mother is sick and its up to us to take care of it," answered Tenchi as he remembers that he didn't tell Naruto and Washu about the baby yet.

"Hey Naruto, are you the real one," asked Mihoshi as she always doesn't know whenever Naruto made a clone or not.

Before Naruto could answer Mihoshi's question, a big puff of smoke appeared outside on the deck that caught everyone's attention. Naruto was the first to go outside to see what is going on, followed by Tenchi. The smoke was quickly clearing up and started to show three figures that are in the smoke. Naruto already in fighting ready just in case the two people inside the smoke suddenly attacked. However, Naruto almost lost his balance after seeing that its Jiraiya, Yamato, and Ino, when the smoke cleared up. Naruto was surprised to see Jiraiya there and not back on Planet Elem, Naruto did what he's known for.

"PERVY-SAGE," yelled a surprised Naruto while somehow hearing a baby giggling from inside the house.

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT," yelled Jiraiya as a tick mark appears on his head.

"Why are you here," asked Naruto while pointing at Yamato and Ino, "and who's that along with Ino?!"

"My name is Yamato," answered Yamato while walking up to Naruto, "I and Jiraiya-sama are here to train you Naruto."

"She just happened to tag along," said Jiraiya as he sighed while Ino looked around, "at the very last second."

"What about everyone back home," asked a confused Naruto, "wouldn't people find out that your gone pervy-sage?"

"I have taken care of that," answered Jiraiya as he walked to Naruto, "also you're not the real one are you?"

"Yeah, I'm a clone," said C-Naruto (Clone Naruto), "boss is still with Washu."

Tenchi has to ask C-Naruto what is Washu doing to the real Naruto. C-Naruto scratched his head trying to recall what was Washu doing while saying that it involved trying to make the real one's ability to learn things at a very fast rate while leaving out the part of the fox helping. Jiraiya asked C-Naruto if he could take them to where the real one is. He nodded his head and motioned to follow him while not knowing that Ino got distracted by the baby.

-Location change: Washu's lab, Testing room 3-

"Umm Little Washu will this hurt," asked an almost naked Naruto as he strapped to a table while looking at Washu who is dressed up as a nurse.

"It won't a bit," answered Washu as she smiled at Naruto she processed to place pads on his body along with a belt over where Naruto's seal is, "it'll hurt a lot."

"K-Kurama helps me out here," said Naruto as he starts to panic.

 **"Sorry but I can't stand my container being a baka any longer," said Kurama from what seems to be a screen that shows the bars of a cage.**

"TRAITOR," yelled Naruto as he cries anime tears.

This is the scene that C-Naruto, Jiraiya, and Yamato walked into while sweat-dropping as they watched. C-Naruto had to explain to both Jiraiya and Yamato that everyone that lives in the house along with Tenchi's dad and grandfather was told about the fox a month ago. He even explained that they don't see him as the fox but the one that keeps it at bay. This seems to satisfy the two senior shinobi as they made their way to the real one. Jiraiya and Yamato were surprised to find that Washu a little girl but got over it as the said scientist didn't act innocent or acted like a little girl. Yamato lightly coughed into his hand to get the real Naruto and Washu's attention, along with Kurama's. It was disturbing to have the most feared tailed beast staring at you before hearing Naruto do the same thing as his clone from earlier. Before Naruto could do more, C-Naruto dispelled himself to transfer his memories to the real one.

"Oh, you're both here to train me," said Naruto as he looked at his teacher and Yamato.

"Yep, and I see that you know about Shadow clone's memory trick," said a smirking Jiraiya.

"I learned about it the hard way," said Naruto with a deadpanned look, "but what will everyone think what happened to me?"

"I and Tsunade spread a rumor that I'm taking you on a three-year training trip," answered Jiraiya before pointing at the fox, "and did you just call the fox Kurama."

"I called him Kurama because that's his name," answered Naruto while watching Jiraiya and Yamato's surprised faces, "all the tailed beasts have names and before you asked I found out his name after winning a bet against the fox."

 **"Damn lucky gaki," mumble Kurama as he lost to the blonde, "are you ready yet Washu?"**

"Yep, I all ready to begin the experiment," answered a grinning Washu as she's next to a computer.

"HUH, WAIT A SECOND WA," was all Naruto could yell out before starting to scream out in pain.

Jiraiya and Yamato watched Washu tapping away at the keyboard while they get worried about Naruto's well-being. That is before seeing red chakra slowly starting to cover Naruto's body. Yamato was about to do something before hearing Kurama telling him to stop as to not interfere with the experiment. Yamato stopped but asked what was the point of this experiment to make Naruto smarter. Kurama answered saying that Washu on making some weapons for Naruto to use along with having learned how to fly space crafts for when they need to go back home. Kurama also said that he also doubts that the toads can bring them back to Planet Elem do to distances. Jiraiya hanged his head as he was told that it'll be a one-way trip since the toads never had to do planet to planet summoning before.

"You make it sound like Washu can make a ship for Naruto to use," said Yamato as he looks at the fox.

 **"She actually can make one for him," said Kurama as he watched Yamato's eyes widen, "even I don't question Washu's intelligence or how advance other species are to be able to make space travel possible."**

"Why do you say that," asked Jiraiya as he looked at the fox.

 **"One, two of the people that live with that human Tenchi is Princesses of a space empire called Juri," explained Kurama as he yawns, "and two, that Mihoshi girl is part of a space police organization that stop space pirates."**

Jiraiya and Yamato looked at the still screaming Naruto and turned back to the fox to asked how long the experiment will last. Kurama shrugged and said that until Washu thinks that it's enough. Kurama also told them that this wasn't the first experience that Washu did on Naruto. He told them that Washu once had him fight against Ryoko in what she described as a force field. To say the least, even the fox was laughing at that memory of Naruto running from either Ryoko's energy sword or energy blasts. Hell, Naruto was running like a headless chicken even when he used Shadow Clones. Jiraiya and Yamato started to think of not getting on Ryoko's bad side after hearing that the women can fade out.

-Time skip: Evening-

"I thought that I was going to die," said Naruto as he gets dressed.

"Come on Kurama was keeping you alive," said Jiraiya as he waits for Naruto, "beside it did pay off, after testing to see how quickly you read and memorized that dictionary."

"Let see you being in constant pain," complained Naruto as he put on his orange pants, "along feeling like your brain is being shocked, stabbed, and poked at for 4 hours!"

"But what do we do about Ino," asked Yamato as he sips his tea, "she wasn't part of the plan."

"I sent a message to Tsunade explaining about our unexpected guest," answered Jiraiya before sipping his tea, "worse case would be Ino staying with us for the next three years."

"That would mean that sooner or later I'm going to have to tell Ino about Kurama," said Naruto as he tries to find his shirt, "I'm not going to look forward to it."

"At least that Sasami girl brought us dinner," said Jiraiya before smirking, "have you made a move on her ga..gah."

That was all Jiraiya could say before being hit by the dictionary that Naruto had with said blonde having a faint blush on his cheeks. Naruto finished putting on a blue shirt with orange strips on the sides. Naruto mumbled about having to deal with perverted senseis before leaving a knocked out Jiraiya and Yamato inside Washu's lab. Upon leaving the lab, Naruto found Sasami fanning Tenchi with a towel on his head and Ino sitting to Sasami's right side. The spiky blonde was going to ask what happened to Tenchi before watching Mihoshi running around along with Ryoko and Ayeka. Naruto couldn't help but sweat-drop at this before making his way to sit next to Sasami's other side.

"So, what happened to Tenchi," asked Naruto as he looks at Sasami.

"Oh, Tenchi just stayed in the baths too long," answered Sasami with a smile on her face as she keeps fanning Tenchi.

"I can already guess what made him stay in the baths too long," said Naruto as he looks at Tenchi with pity, "but you think those three will be all right."

Naruto, Sasami, and Ino looked at Mihoshi, Ryoko, and Ayeka moving about while taking care of the baby. The three sweat-dropped at how tired the three ladies were getting. Naruto could already tell that the three would later crash during the night. He also guesses that they'll discuss on what to do about Jiraiya, Yamato, and Ino's living arrangement later or until the baby's mother is feeling better. So with that in mind, Naruto stands and asked Tenchi if he needed any help getting to his room. His answer from Tenchi was that he'll feel better soon and told him to go on to bed. Naruto took his advice before making two clones and have them bring two futons to Washu's lab for Jiraiya and Yamato with Sasami asking him if he could set a futon in her and Ayeka's room before he goes to sleep. Naruto smiled and said that he'll do just that before saying night to them.

-TimeSkip: Two weeks later-

"What happened to this place," was the question that Naruto asked as he, Jiraiya, Yamato, and Ino looked at the damaged hot spring inn.

"Oh, umm it was Ryoko that did the damage," answered Sasami as she stands next to him with Ryo-ohki on her head.

"Sadly, I can tell it was her handy work," said Naruto while looking over to Tenchi and Yamato unloading the van.

Naruto is wearing black jeans, a blue shirt with a little fox in the middle, and an orange jacket. He as also wearing socks and blue closed-toe sneakers. Yamato was wearing a black button-up shirt, blue pants, his Jonin's vest, and black shoes. Ino was lucky and happy that Sasami would share her clothes with her. Jiraiya was the only person didn't change his usual attire but he did have to change his clogs with brown shoes. All of four of them were invited to come with Tenchi and the gang to the Inn that Ryoko recklessly damaged the inn. They all agreed to go with them after the crazy two weeks they had the three arrivals.

The day after was when Naruto, Jiraiya, and Yamato explained things to Ino about what is going on. They did have to calm her down after she fully digested the fact of being on another planet. It was also the same day that Jiraiya got a message back from Tsunade and a letter and scroll from Ino's father. Tsunade informed them that Ino would be with them for the next three years and had also told them to test Ino after a year and a half of training to see if she's qualified to be Chuunin. Ino read her letter from her father that told her that he'll miss his little girl along with saying that Naruto better makes sure that she doesn't get too badly injured. He also left a threat for Naruto to read if he forced himself on her that he'll take away the thing that makes him a man. Naruto paled at the threat along with gulping loudly as he doesn't want that to happen.

After everything was settled, Naruto properly introduced the three to everyone that lives in the house. Ino was very surprised to find out that Ayeka and Sasami are princesses of a space empire. She was also introduced to Washu with Naruto warning her to not be her guinea pig at any cost. He also told her that his brain was still recovering from Washu's experiment to make him learn things at an extremely accelerated rate. Also being in pain for 4 hours convinced her after telling her about the little test that Washu made him do. But Ino couldn't help herself by pointing out that to him that now he'll be a little bit less like a baka.

Jiraiya then took every Naruto, Ino, and Yamato out into the woods to start training the two kids. They barely came back in time to see the baby's father walk away with the baby. They also listened Washu tell about her past about her once had a husband and a baby. Ino was close to crying at Washu's lost before suddenly widening her eyes along with Naruto's while Jiraiya and Yamato's jaws dropped as Washu changed from a child to a full grown woman being Tenchi's back. Jiraiya got a laugh at Tenchi's suspense as Washu embarrassed the boy. That stopped turned into shock after hearing that Ryoko was Washu's daughter, that didn't last long before Ryoko and Ayeka started to argue.

Naruto points out to Ino that Ryoko and Ayeka remind him of her and Sakura arguing over Sasuke. Ino was going to deny that but couldn't help being reminded of all the times she and Sakura argued over Sasuke. All she could do was hang her head in depression as Naruto was right. It wasn't until the next day was that Washu managed to drag Naruto into doing another experiment. Both he and everyone still remember that part that had involved Naruto and testing his custom battle suit.

-Flashback: the day after the baby left-

"Umm, little Washu are you sure that this thing will work," asked Naruto as he looked at the thin brace on his right waist.

"Are you doubting me Naruto," asked Washu from being the force field with everyone.

"No, but I very much don't want to be bedridden," answered Naruto as he looked at Washu, "and I don't trust you not making me into a guinea pig."

Washu couldn't help nervously chuckling as she would likely do something like that to a bedridden Naruto. Washu quickly got over it and said that she'll get Sasami nurse him back to full health. Unknown to everyone except for Ino, Sasami had a faint blush on her face after Washu said that. The blush on the girl's face reddens after hearing Naruto say that he's fine with her nursing him back to full health. For Ino's part, she was smiled because now she has something to do in her free time. Washu instructed Naruto on how to activate the battle suit. Naruto did as Washu instructed and was soon covered in bright light as a sign that he activated it.

When the light dies down, everyone could see Naruto's battle suit. Naruto's battle suit consists of a black skin-tight jumpsuit that seems to cover everything up to his neck. Covering the top portion of his body is a white battle kimono top with the sleeves sticking to the arms like a second skin with a dark orange vest with his Konoha's headband around his neck. On the bottom part is a dark blue pants with his kunai holder and shinobi tool pack, black shoes that over the toes. On Naruto's face is six thick whisker-like black marks that cover the real one, finally black goggles on his forehead. Naruto looked at himself body over before smirking like a fox as he likes what he's wearing.

"Oh course there got to be something orange," said Ino with a deadpanned look on her face.

"At least it's only the vest that's orange," said Jiraiya before chuckling, "and one that's hardly noticeable."

"True…," said Ino as she watched what happens next.

"Ok, Naruto feel around in your shinobi tool pouch," instructed Washu as she taps away at her keyboard, "you should be feeling something like an L shape."

Naruto felt around his pouch to look for what Washu told me to find. After a minute, Naruto finally found what he was looking for before pulling it out from the pouch. The shinobi were confused as to what Naruto is holding before hearing Mihoshi ask Washu if what the spiky blonde is holding is a gun that is similar to the ones issued to all GP officers. Washu smiled and said that it was but in her own creation and ignoring Ayeka question her if it was safe to give Naruto a gun.

Washu then processed to add in targets within the force field and told Naruto to aim the hollow part at the targets after watching said blonde almost shooting his foot off. Jiraiya and Yamato were now worried about the young charge's wellbeing. Naruto was now keeping the gun at arm's length while making sure that the hollow part is aimed away from him. Washu made a mental note of having the blonde read up on gun manuals so that as to avoid Naruto harming himself. The pink haired scientist told the spiky blonde to start shooting at the targets.

It took a few hours for Naruto to get used to handling the gun along with shooting down the targets. Some of the shots would miss the targets or somehow hit the force field, right at them. Everyone did sweat-drop after hearing that Naruto say that the last one was actually aimed for Jiraiya. Jiraiya couldn't help but think that Naruto was still holding a grudge about the whole cliff thing. After the last target was gone, Naruto had asked Washu if she could make Jiraiya a target. Washu was tempted to see how a trained shinobi handled dodge shots fired by a gun, but denied Naruto's request and called it quits for the day.

 _"Thank you little Washu," thought Jiraiya as feels relieved._

"Besides, I didn't build in a stun mode to it," said Washu as she makes sure that the destroyed targets are gone.

 _"She was thinking of making me a target," thought Jiraiya as he looks at Washu with wide eyes._

"We also need to work on your aim," said Washu as she watches Naruto hangs his head before going about deactivating his battle suit.

-Flashback end-

It wasn't until two days later that Naruto had to tell Ino about the fox inside him. He was happy that she doesn't see him as the fox but he could do without her calling him a baka. It was also that day that Jiraiya told Naruto that Tsunade made him chuunin and have him his vest. That was all before the toad sage told Naruto about his parents along with being his godfather. To say the least, Naruto was pissed at him and told the perv to sleep with one eye open along with laughing evilly. Jiraiya just so happened to say it in front of Ino, said the blonde girl told him good luck surviving Naruto's pranks. Jiraiya was whimpering at could be his doom at the hands of his apprentice/godson.

So during every morning, Naruto pulled painful pranks on Jiraiya to get back at him. The prank that he was most proud of was somehow making the sage drink all of Ryoko's sake and watch him run like a headless chicken from a very angry Ryoko. Hell, even Ino this with Naruto as Jiraiya keep running from Ryoko as he tries to reason with her. It's not every day that Ino gets to watch lady flying through the air and trying blast a sannin with balls of energy. However, all good things have to come to an end. This being Jiraiya somehow getting Ryoko to spare him by letting her read one of his Icha Icha books, but that didn't mean that Jiraiya was off the hook as Ryoko did a prank of her own.

During the two weeks, besides Naruto's pranks on Jiraiya, the sage and Yamato trained Naruto and Ino far from the house. Jiraiya would train with Naruto while Yamato train and help Ino with what was inside the scroll she got from her father. Ino would try to complain before getting freaked out by Yamato's creepy stare. That would always shut her up quick and get back to training. Jiraiya started to teach Naruto his father's taijutsu form since said spiky blonde didn't have any real form, to begin with. He also had Naruto make clones so that they can do the chakra exercises that he designed with the help of Tsunade.

"Hey pervy-sage," said Naruto as he gets Jiraiya's attention.

"You're never going to stop calling me that are you," asked annoyed Jiraiya.

"Nope," answered Naruto as he smiles, "I bet 100 yen that me and Ino don't have to work."

"I'll take that bet gaki," said Jiraiya while he thinks that he'll get easy money.

The two turned back to the Inn to see a little old lady that they assume to be the owner. They watched as the old lady greeted them and was glad that they were able to make it. Tenchi's father, Nobuyuki said that he was glad that she invited them back again along with letting the four shinobis to come with them. He also went to laugh a little and closing his eye before opening them to see the old lady holding up a hammer and an apron with tools inside some of the pockets. The shinobi guests already guessed that they were also here to fix the damage from that time Tenchi's group was here. They could tell just by looking at the Inn's condition as it was so obvious to them that would happen.

Everyone processed to hear the old lady tell them that the guys would be working on the damage, while the girls were doing the chores. Nobuyuki tried to reason with the lady that they were tired before taking it back when she asked him if he said anything. Tenchi's grandfather, Katsuhito advised his son-in-law that they should do just as she said. While this went on, Naruto saw Washu starting to walking up to the lady and decided to follow her along with seeing if he can win the bet. Washu asked what her assignment was in a sweet and innocent voice. Naruto smirked inside his head before doing the same thing and playing along with Washu. The two introduced themselves after the lady asked if they were new, Naruto even introduced Ino to her as he continues to play along with Washu.

Everyone watched as the lady say how much she liked children being so well mannered despite being so young, along with saying that she doesn't plan on letting children work. She then told them to go along and play with Sasami and Ino, along with telling Naruto to be careful not to be rough with the girls. Everyone watched as Washu and Naruto walked away and went toward Sasami.

"Washu/Naruto you slacker," yelled a mad Ryoko and Jiraiya.

It didn't take long for Ryoko to be spanked along with Jiraiya being hit in the head with a rock. The two looked at the old lady that had done both and was about to ask her the reason for the spank and the rock before being interrupted by the same lady saying to stop wasting her time. The two straighten up and send one last glare at Washu and Naruto. That was before the old lady looked at Nobuyuki and said that she wasn't expecting an extra person in their group of 12. This made him confused and told her that there only 12 of them. This made the lady recount everyone present to make sure that she wasn't mistaken.

-Time skip: A few minutes later-

"So, Naruto do you still have a crush on billboard brow," asked Ino as she walked next to Naruto.

"Stop calling Sakura-chan names," said a mad Naruto as he looks at Ino, "and yes I do."

"Yeah sure, you do," said an unconvinced Ino, "is Sakura cuter than Sasami?"

"No, Sasami-chan is cuter than Sakura-chan," said Naruto as he didn't think until realizing what he just said.

"Sasami-chan huh," said a smirking Ino as she watched Naruto blush.

Earlier Naruto, Ino, Sasami, Ryo-ohki, and Washu decided to take a walk around the woods as the others went to work. They didn't miss seeing Katsuhito whisper to his son-in-law that the owner was becoming senile before letting Nobuyuki take a hammer to the forehead. The group of five came to a fork in the trail that they were walking on and tried to pick which way to go. Ino decided for them by saying that they should split out with Ino and Naruto taking the right trail while Washu, Sasami, and Ryo-ohki takes the other. Sasami asked her why they should split up in a confused manner. Ino answered her that she wanted to ask Naruto some questions in private. Before Naruto could reject the idea, Ino had already grabbed his arm and started to drag him on the right trail while leaving the other three behind with Naruto asking Washu and Sasami to help him.

 _"Damn it," thought Naruto as he slipped up._

 **"Still saying things before you think huh kit," said Kurama from inside Naruto's head.**

"You like Sasami don't you Naruto," said a still smirking Ino.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," said a still blushing Naruto as he turned his head away from Ino.

"Oh so, you lied about Sasami being cuter than billboard brow," asked Ino as she mentally laid her trap.

"I didn't lie about that at all," answered a mad Naruto as he turned to a smirking Ino, "you tricked me!"

"Yep, but I'm surprised that you'll like a girl beside Sakura," said Ino as she keeps walking next to her fellow blonde.

 **"I bet she'll be more surprised about your thoughts about her ass," said Kurama as he chuckled in Naruto's head.**

"You be quiet you fur ball," yelled a mad Naruto as he didn't realize he said that out loud.

"Naruto what did the fox say," asked a confused Ino.

"Huh oh, nothing important," answered Naruto before changing the subject, "but why the sudden interest of knowing who I like?

"I'm curious about knowing," answered Ino as she sighed, "and there's nothing else for me to do."

"Did you try asking Ayeka about what kind of flowers grows on planet Juri," asked Naruto we remembered Ino's family flower shop, "you could even ask Washu if she knows about plants from other planets."

"Hmm, I'll try asking them later," answered Ino as she'll think about it before smiling, "but let go back to you liking Sasami."

 _"Why did I get stuck with the gossip princess of Konoha," thought Naruto as curse his luck._

The two blondes continue to walk the path they're on with Ino trying to grill Naruto about him having a crush on Sasami. Naruto was also suffering from listening to Kurama making fun of him. The path soon showed a little clearing of trees and a nice view of the town down below. Both Naruto and Ino took in the beautiful sight as they didn't know that Washu, Sasami, and Ryo-ohki are a yard below them. Ino continues to take in the view while Naruto looked down to see the three down below.

 **"Isn't that Washu, the cabbit, and the princess that you like down there," asked Kurama as he looks through Naruto's eyes.**

 _"Yeah it is," answered Naruto as he sees Sasami and Ryo-ohki are standing at a distance from Washu, "but why is Sasami staying away from Washu?"_

 **"That's a good question," said Kurama as he scratched his chin, "also wasn't about to say something to that sister of her's earlier?"**

Naruto could only mentally nod at the fox as he kept his eye on Sasami. The spiky blonde could also see that Washu wasn't paying attention as Sasami walked away from her. Not wanting to Sasami running off by herself, Naruto quickly and quietly followed after her while leaving behind a distracted Ino. It wasn't until Ino noticed Washu down below and was about to ask Naruto if he sees her too, that Naruto was gone. Feeling very angry at Naruto ditching her, she did the one thing she could do in this situation. That would be to scream out Naruto's name in anger while caught Washu's attention.

-Time skip: Sunset, Inn roof-

"This must be what she had in mind when she invited us over," complained Nobuyuki as he continues to hammer away, "I feel so stupid."

"You can say that again Nobuyuki," said Jiraiya as he also nailed in his board, "I was looking forward to this."

"Let's just call it naive," said Katsuhito as he too hammers away.

Nobuyuki started to speak about how Nobuyuki was excited about the trip as well. That was before he took it back after his father-in-law asked if he said anything, to which he also chuckled and wasn't paying attention to where the hammer is going. This resulted in Nobuyuki hitting his left thumb with the hammer and groaning in pain as he holds his hand. It didn't take long for Katsuhito to tell him to be careful before doing the same mistake as his son-in-law but, with his right-hand thumb. This, in turn, made Tenchi look at his father and grandfather whimpering in pain before calling them, boneheads. Not liking to be called a bonehead, Katsuhito quickly pointed at something while his grandson was about to hammer a nail in. Tenchi tried to look to see what his grandfather was pointing at while swinging his hammer down but ended up hitting his left thumb.

"Was it a good idea of not telling them that I can repair the roof myself," whispered Yamato just low enough for Jiraiya to hear.

"The owner thinks that we're from Earth," whispered Jiraiya as he continued to work, "and besides I don't think we need some unwanted attention from this planets authorities."

"Good point," whispered Yamato as he goes back to hammering on the board.

-Meanwhile in the kitchen-

In the kitchen, we find Ryoko, Ayeka, and Mihoshi peeling potatoes for dinner tonight. With both Ryoko and Ayeka being in the same room, the two will bound to argue with each other over something. That being the two's ability to peel the potatoes for dinner tonight. Ayeka complaining about Ryoko's unnecessary use of extra force for peeling while was complaining about Ayeka's lack of force for peeling thus is going to slow. The two didn't notice Mihoshi's pile of peeled potatoes until she told them to settle down. This prompt them to look at Mihoshi's pile than to look at the potato in their hands. They were about to look at Mihoshi's pile again but thought someone had just walked past the doorway.

Thinking that Ryoko's doing, Ayeka looked at the ex-space pirate in suspicion. Ryoko denied about that being her doing seeing as she been busy with the chores. Not fully believing Ryoko, Ayeka put down her knife and potato to stand up so that she can walk to the doorway to see who it was. Ryoko called out saying that she really hasn't done anything while picking some of Ayeka's peeled potatoes from her pile. When Ayeka walked out of the kitchen, she saw Sasami about to walk around a corner before calling out to her.

"Did you just see someone else walking by her just now," asked Ayeka as she looked around the hall before looking back at her sister.

"No Ayeka I didn't," answered Sasami as she takes a step toward her older sister, "Ayeka I need to tell you something."

Before she could tell Ayeka about what she had on her mind, Ryoko's voice called out asked Ayeka if she found out what it was earlier. The older princess told the ex-space pirate that it was nothing before turning her attention back to her sister. Ayeka wanted to hear what Sasami was going to say something. However, Sasami took a step back said that it was nothing before turning back to walking down the corner she was about to walk into. Now Ayeka was curious about what Sasami was about to say before going back into the kitchen. Unknown to her, Naruto was hiding in the shadow and had been following Sasami back from the woods.

 _"Please tell me I'm not seeing things Kurama," thought Naruto as he continued to follow Sasami, "for a second I thought I saw another person in Sasami-chan's place?"_

 **"You weren't seeing things at all," said Kurama as he stayed awake the whole time Naruto had been following the young princess, "but now I'm curious as to what that girl was going to say."**

 _"So, keep following Sasami-chan while you try to figure out what we saw," thought Naruto as he could feel the fox nodding his head in his mind, "all right but you have to tell me when Ino is near since she's probably angry at me for ditching her._

 **"I won't hold any promises and that part," said Kurama.**

Naruto frowned before continuing following Sasami around the Inn. As Naruto followed Sasami down the new hallway, he saw the same ghostly figure again taking her place. It happened around the time she was about to walk pass another hallway, right where Tenchi, Nobuyuki, and Katsuhito were working on fixing the damage near a room with Jiraiya and Yamato working inside the room. Naruto stealthy looked around the corner to see Nobuyuki and Katsuhito looking down the hall righter where the ghostly figure disappeared from. He went back to following Sasami after the two older men went back to work.

-Time skip: An hour later-

At some point, Naruto had made a clone and had it turn into a fly to spy in the kitchen to see what they are having dinner tonight as he keeps following Sasami. Unknown to Naruto, his clone is about to watch a show of four people messing with Tenchi and scaring Mihoshi. During his tailing, Naruto had to turn into a little fox kit as to fool Ino whenever she was closed. However, he did have to outrun Ino from having her try to cuddle him from how cute he looked as the fox kit. He also listens to Kurama laughing in his head at his suspense. Naruto was able to find Sasami again after Ino made him lose her from the chase, he was saved by running pass the owner. Naruto and Kurama would see the ghostly figure take Sasami's place a couple of more times.

Before he knew it, it is getting dark out and was still able to follow Sasami. But he did have to hide a couple of times before Ryo-Ohki saw him following them. Naruto did have to blink as the ghostly figure took Sasami's place again and watched it go into a room that, unknown to him, Tenchi was in at the moment to fix the lights. Naruto waited for Sasami to come out from the room from around a corner before blinking as he hears Tenchi scream and processed to watch said teen run out the room and down the hall in fright.

 _"If I remember right, down that way is a damaged wall," thought Naruto as he tries to remember what was down that hall, "oh yeah it's a damaged wall to the...woman bath."_

 **"You better go and make sure that the boy is still alive," said Kurama while secretly tricking his container.**

 _"Yeah, but remember to warn me if Ino is near got it," thought Naruto before going to check on Tenchi._

If Naruto was paying attention, he would have seen Sasami had followed the scared Tenchi to the baths. As Naruto walked, he soon heard screams coming from the baths and started to run to the baths, but instead of going to the hole, he went through the women changing room. Unknown to everyone, Nobuyuki had come into the room where the power was to scare his son more but ended up fixing the lights for his son and had turned the lights back on. It was at that time that Naruto had barged into the baths and asked what happened and to see not just Tenchi, but also Ayeka, Mihoshi, Washu, Ino, and Ryoko are with him along with Ryoko being the only woman without a towel in the bath. Ino would have screamed and called Naruto a perv if it wasn't for the fact that she was scared of seeing a white figure before.

Ayeka and Ryoko were holding Tenchi up so that he doesn't faint into the water. Ayeka soon recognized the figure standing at the hole to be Sasami thus making Tenchi, and Ryoko relaxes before turning their attention to Mihoshi squeezing Washu tightly to the point that the pink-haired scientist had trouble breathing. Mihoshi only lets Washu go after seeing it was Sasami that had scared them and chuckled a little as Ino hold Washu up so that she doesn't fall into the water from lack of air. Mihoshi was started to relax before started to be scared while pointing at Sasami's reflection in the water. This made everyone that was still awake while Washu was busy trying to recover from having the air squeezed out of her, to look at Sasami's reflection, including the girl herself.

Everyone saw in the water reflection was what seems like a grown-up Sasami instead of the present Sasami. Sasami gasped when she looked at the reflection while Naruto and Ino heard Tenchi say Tsunami as he looked at the reflection. Ayeka was about to say something to her sister before Sasami started to run away from them. Tenchi, Ayeka, Ryoko, and Mihoshi was about to go after her if the lights didn't go out and making them trip into the water. Ino was busy keep Washu up so she couldn't go after Sasami so she looked over to where Naruto was but to see the spot was empty.

 _"At least Naruto went after her," thought Ino as she was relieved to know that Naruto was reliable, "but you're not off the hook for ditching me Naruto."_

-Time skip: A few minutes later-

Tenchi, Ryoko, Ayeka, Mihoshi, Washu, and Ino are all dressed and are looking for Sasami. Mihoshi and Ayeka are with Washu as she uses her own way to look for Sasami through her computer, while Tenchi and Ino looked inside the inn as Ryoko look around outside the inn while trying to communicate with Ryo-Ohki. However, all three came up empty as they can't seem to find Sasami or get in touch with Ryo-ohki. Washu was about to tell them that they will have to do the old fashion way before Ino asked her if she could search for Naruto. She answered that she can but asked why she needs to look for Naruto. Ino explained that Naruto was the only one among them to go after Sasami after she had run away from them.

Washu could only smile and started to type away at her keyboard to look for Naruto. Everyone else splits up to look for Sasami with Ino making Ryoko look in a different direction than Tenchi. Ino had already guess what the ex-space pirate was going to do and practically used one of her clan's jutsu to control Ryoko's body to go to the different direction while ignoring Ryoko's protest of being controlled. Washu was amused by this as it pecked her interest to see what else the people from planet Elem can do.

-With Ayeka-

It has been ten minutes since Ayeka talked around the woods looking for her little sister. She was had been looking for Sasami without a break and been walking uphill. Ayeka took stopped for a second before continuing to search for Sasami. It didn't take her long before finding her little sister because after walking pass the tree she was stopped using to rest a bit to see Sasami in the corner of her eye. She found Sasami and Ryo-Ohki sitting on a big rock right next to a tree with Sasami huddling her knees to herself. Ryo-Ohki noticed Ayeka walking toward them thus making Sasami look up before lowering her head down.

Unknown to them, Tenchi found them and was about to call out to them. However, while he walked toward them, someone had pulled him behind some bushes. Tenchi soon found out that it was Washu as she quickly told him to leave them alone for now. Ino was also with Washu and is sitting next to a tied up Ryoko and also tied up Mihoshi crying any anime tears. Tenchi couldn't help but whispered to Ino if she knows where Naruto is. All Ino did was to point up at the tree where Sasami and Ryo-Ohki is right sitting under right now.

-With Naruto-

Naruto stayed hidden in the tree as Sasami tell Ayeka that she isn't the real Sasami. He continues to stay hidden as Tsunami told Ayeka about what happened to Sasami 700 years ago when Ryoko had attacked planet Juri. Naruto did have to hold in his laugh as Ayeka turned around and sounded upset with Sasami. And it worked as Ayeka managed to make Sasami say that she did love her sister while turning around to tell Sasami that she loves her as well. Unknown to him, the tree branch that he is on right now is about to break from his weight from a long period of time. It was at this time that Washu had pushed Tenchi out from behind the bush.

 **"Kit," said Kurama as he gets Naruto's attention.**

 _"What is it Kurama," asked Naruto still not noticing the branch is about to break._

 **"The branch is about to break," said Kurama as he cut off the link.**

 _"Wait what," was all Naruto could ask in his head before hearing the branch break, "aww damn it."_

While Tenchi was getting up, a sound of a tree branch breaking caught everyone's attention. A broken tree branch landed on the right side of the tree, followed something or someone rolling down the tree and kept rolling. That someone stopped rolling and had somehow ended up next to Tenchi while being on his back. Everyone could see that someone was Naruto while he tries to get up as he tries to get rid of the dizziness. Tenchi ended up helping Naruto stand up while looking at Sasami with a smile on his face.

"I feel the same way as Ayeka," said a smiling Tenchi as he holds Naruto's up straight.

"I feel the same way as both of them," said Naruto as he held his head while smiling at Sasami, "Sasami, we like you just the way you are."

"Right Sasami," said Ayeka as she turned back to her little sister, "whatever happens to you, you are my dearest sister."

Feeling so overwhelmed with happiness, Sasami started to cry and started toward Ayeka. Ayeka expecting her little sister is coming to her, she opened her arms and is ready to hug her. However, she soon notices that Sasami ran pass her older sister and went straight to Tenchi and Naruto. Tenchi was confused as to why did Sasami came to them and not to Ayeka while Naruto gently rubbed Sasami's back. Unknown to them, Washu and Ino had wondered off somewhere while leaving the other two ladies tied up.

-Time skip: A Few minutes later-

We now find everyone from the big group that arrived at the inn are now in the clearing with lights string up in the trees. The four adults, Ryoko, Mihoshi, Ayeka are drinking sake while eating some cooked squid with everyone else. It also seems that Ryo-Ohki and Washu have been drinking sake as well. Ryoko trying to get Tenchi to drink some sake as Naruto nursed a bump on his head after getting his punishment from Ino for ditching her. Naruto is just lucky that he wasn't sitting on the right side of a sleeping Sasami when Tenchi fell down the rock when Ryoko tried to kiss him.

"Man Ino I'm glad that you didn't go for the face," said Naruto as rubs the bump on his head as it slowly shrinking.

"Be glad that I didn't go with making you dance like a baka," said Ino as she gets up, "I'm going to see what up with Ayeka."

"All right," said Naruto before yawning a bit, "I'll just take a quick nap."

Ino just nodded before walking over to where Ayeka and Ryoko are. As she walked to them she could hear Ayeka telling Ryoko something about Sasami and Tsunami. She secretly sat next to Ayeka while being careful not to let the two know that she is there. Ino listened and couldn't help to look over to Sasami after hearing Ayeka say that when Sasami grows up, she'll look just like Tsunami. Not believing Ayeka, Tsunami intervened and told Ryoko that Ayeka is right that in the future that Sasami will grow up to be like her. When both Ayeka and Ryoko looked at Sasami, Tsunami tried to ensure them that Sasami would have a full memory as she thought that was what worried them.

"That not what we're worried," said both Ayeka and Ryoko at the same time.

"Huh," was all Tsunami could say in confusion.

"They're worried that when Sasami looks like you Tsunami-san" explained Ino while getting the three women to look at her, "that she'll be a threat to them for winning Tenchi's heart."

"Hey who asked you about what we're worried about," said a mad Ryoko while watching Ino start to giggle, "whats so funny?"

"What's funny is that you both seem to forget about Naruto," said Ino as she looked at the Ayeka and Ryoko, "there is a chance that both Sasami and Naruto will end up being a couple."

 _"She does make a good point," thought both Ayeka and Ryoko as they look over to Sasami who has her head lying on Naruto's shoulder._

While Ino did make a good point that Sasami might end up falling for the spiky blonde shinobi, it didn't stop them from thinking about Sasami looking better than them in the future. Ino and Tsunami then ended up having to watch the two argue about who Sasami look would look better than. Tsunami was about to stop them but stopped after seeing Ino shaking her head side to side as a silent sign to not try. While Ayeka and Ryoko argue, Mihoshi was fixing Sasami's blanket and gettingTenchi up right before turning to the two arguing. Mihoshi was about to go to over and try to stop them but, ended up tripping over one of the knocked out Tenchi's leg.

Mihoshi continues to stumble while going over to Ryoko and Ayeka. She did stop but ended up pushing them into the pound and in front of Tsunami. Ino and Tsunami watched as Mihoshi ask Ryoko and Ayeka if they were all right. Ino had to hold in her giggles along with Tsunami as they watched Ryoko and Ayeka get Mihoshi back for pushing them in.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Naruto or Tenchi Muyo**

"Talking" Regular Speech

" _Talking" Regular Thoughts_

" _Jutsu_ "

 **"Talking"** Demon/Boss Summoning/Inner Self Speech

 ** _"Talking"_** _Demon/Boss Summoning/Inner Self Thought_

Chapter 3

It has been almost a month since everyone was invited to the Inn and most were tricked to work. Jiraiya had managed to get Washu to help him teach Naruto all the things that he missed back in the academy. It wasn't all Washu taught to Naruto while he learned, she also been making him learn things she learned back in the interstellar academy. Along with her knowledge of everything to the spiky blonde. Unknown to Naruto, Washu has been secretly increasing the spiky blonde's brain capabilities while he slept. It was both her and Kurama's idea to do it so that Naruto would never know. Jiraiya been making Naruto practice his calligraphy so that he would be ready to make seals. The toad sage had to drill it into the blonde's head about the importance of having neat and perfect calligraphy to make seals. One mistake would backfire on the caster which made Naruto gulped as Jiraiya demonstrated with a clone and a forcefield encased area with Washu's help.

Naruto took getting his calligraphy neat and perfect seriously as to not be blown up. He'll also make sure when he tests his seals, along with a clone and Washu's forcefield around. Naruto would sometimes help Tenchi in the field whenever he wasn't busy training, being taught by Washu, or doing an experiment for Washu. For Ino, she has been learning to sew from Ayeka, being taught to cook with Sasami, learning about other plant life from Washu, or joining all the girls for tea time while watching shows from space on her free time. As for training, Tsunade had suggested that Ino learns about medical ninjutsu, she even included copies of all things she'll need to learn. To help motivate her, Tsunade told her in a scroll that she took Sakura as a student to learn medical ninjutsu.

Washu finally made a sub-space bedroom for Jiraiya and Yamato to stay in but had to put in Naruto's closet. Washu did have to strike a deal with Naruto to be able to put it in his closet. To say the least, Washu learned that Naruto is a very good negotiator when making deals after learning a lot. The deal they made was that Washu would owe him two favors and to add an energy sword to the battle suit. Although, the first time around Naruto demanded a lot more than just the two favors and the energy sword. But that's another story to tell later. Kurama finally told Naruto that when he transforms into someone or something, he really is turning into someone else or something. Not believing the fox at all, lead Naruto into being in an incident that involved Ino and Sasami.

-Flashback: The day of the incident-

 **"I keep telling you gaki," said Kurama from inside his cage, "you really do turn into them and its solid."**

 _"And I keep telling you that I don't believe you," thought Naruto as he sits on the roof._

 **"How about a bet then," said Kurama as he will get his container to listen.**

 _"What kind of bet," asked a curious Naruto as Kurama doesn't normally do bets since last time._

 **"If you can stay transformed in what I tell you to for the rest of the day," answered Kurama, "then I'll help you train with my chakra when the time comes."**

 _"Wait, what do you get if you win," asked Naruto as he wasn't excited to have to learn to control Kurama's chakra._

 **"Ah, if I win the bet," answered Kurama before grinning evilly, "then you have to let me take control of your body for one day."**

 _"...WHAT?!"_

 **"You're just letting me control your body," said Kurama before sighing, "besides the seal will only allow me to switch our minds and won't let me use chakra more than what is in your body."**

Naruto really doesn't want Kurama controlling his body for a one day but also not wanting to back down. Naruto agrees to the bet, as to prove a point that the fox is lying to him. Kurama grinned and told Naruto to turn into a dark red fox kit. Naruto had to blink his eyes in confusion as he would be sure that Kurama would make him turn into another person. However, he just shrugged his head and transformed into a dark red furred fox kit with a white tip tail. Naruto then tries to think of a way to get down from the roof. However, finding a way down from the roof presented itself to him; in a form of Ino as she looks for the spiky blonde turned fox kit.

On Naruto's part, he sweats drop at Ino along with remembering the time she chased him back at the Inn. It also didn't help that Ino squealed at him before suddenly grabbing him and squeeze him in her arms. Naruto was so surprised by the action that he couldn't run away from her and is currently being squeezed as Ino called him cute. Naurto was about to say something before heard Kurama told him to be quiet. He just stayed quiet but was relieved that Ino loosens the squeezing on him but also glad that the fur is hiding the blush he had on.

 _"In-In-Ino is more developed than Sakura-chan," thought the blushing Naruto as he realized that Ino had squeezed him into her chest, "I almost let go of the transformation."_

 **"And that why I chose the fox kit," said a laughing Kurama.**

 _"WAIT, YOU PLANNED THIS," asked an angry Naruto._

 **"I did indeed," answered a still laughing Kurama with a grin on his face, "I took the females's interest in cute things, a fox kit is the second cutest thing."**

 _"What's the first one?"_

 **"A tie between a baby panda and that cabbit," answered Kurama before grinning, "good luck lasting until midnight."**

That was the last thing Naruto heard from Kurama before cutting the mental link off as Kurama started to laugh louder. Ino kept him in her arms as she makes her way down the roof. Naruto thought that Ino would put him down after they got to the ground, but instead, she kept him and processed to walked into the house. Naruto could only think that it'll be a long day. Sadly he would be right, since as soon as Ino walked into the living room, Mihoshi was just waking up from her nap on the couch and saw Ino with the transformed Naruto in her arm. It happened so fast for Naruto since one second, he was in Ino's arms before finding himself being smothered into Mihoshi's chest by said woman. Naruto had a very hard time keeping the transformation on while being forced into Mihoshi's chest, along with staying awake from the lack of air.

"Umm, Mihoshi I think you're suffocating the poor thing," said Ino while concerned for the fox kit's lack of movement.

"Huh," was all Mihoshi said before looking down at the kit to see it's tail slowly twitching, "oops, sorry."

Mihoshi set Naruto down on the ground and watched with Ino as the fox kit Naruto gasping for much-needed air. After he caught his breaths, he angrily yelped at Mihoshi for almost killing him. Naruto knows if he talked, then he would be running from an angry Ino thus making him lose the bet with Kurama. Mihoshi continually apologized to Naruto while crying anime tears. Ino was about to scold Mihoshi for her behavior but saw the fox kit giving her a deadpanned look and couldn't help but chuckle nervously as she nearly did the same thing as the older blonde.

Right now, Naruto hopes that it's just Ino and Mihoshi that see him as a fox kit. He doesn't know what would happen if all the girls in the house would see him like this. But, He was glad that Jiraiya and Yamato aren't at the house today. Nobuyuki had taken them into town to show them around while also trying to get Jiraiya's Ichi Ichi books published. Naruto could just imagine what Jiraiya would do with the information of his situation.

"It's tea time everyone," called out Sasami's voice from the kitchen.

 _"Oh no," thought a dreaded Naruto._

Naruto was about to go and hide under the couch before feeling Ino picking him up. To make matters worse, Ino had named him Mikey and that gave him the sign that Ino intends to keep him as a pet. Naruto then had to suffer having Ayeka, Ryoko, Washu, Sasami, and Ryo-Ohki see him as a fox kit. He was lucky that Ryo-Ohki didn't figure out it was him as a fox kit since he didn't want to run from so many people at once. He did enjoy having Ino and Sasami pet him as they watched a show from space. However, he didn't like Ryoko pulling on his ear and could have bitten her hand if Ino didn't take him away from Ryoko. It was at that point that he realized that Kurama was right about the transformation being solid.

 _"I'm so so dead if Ino finds out it's me," thought Naruto as worries for his life, "I just need to keep the transformation up."_

-Time skip: A few hours later-

 _"Man I can't wait until everyone is asleep," thought Naruto as he plans his escape._

It has been a long day for Naruto as he somehow stayed transformed. After tea time was done, he played with Sasami and Ryo-Ohki as Ino sewed with Ayeka in making a new set of clothes for Ino. After that, he had to endure Mihoshi putting bows on him while having to bite his tongue as to not give himself away. He was glad that Ino stopped her and took the bows off him but didn't like her giggling the whole time. When it came to dinner time, Naruto was oh so glad that one of his clones from the woods came into the house as to not blow his cover. His clone did glare at him as Sasami and Ino fed him food during dinner. Right now, Naruto is relaxing on the couch as he plans out his way to make it seem like Mikey had run away.

"There you are Mikey," said Ino as she gets his attention, "it's time to take a bath."

 _"I hope she means in a sink," thought Naruto before seeing the bathing supplies in Ino's arms, "dang it."_

Naruto got up and stretched before jumping to the floor. When Ino went to pick him up, he quickly made a run for it to the stairs. This made Ino run after him and try to catch him so that they can take a bath together. It took an hour for Ino to catch him and it would have taken longer if Sasami hasn't helped her get him. Now instead of just Ino in the baths with him, now both Sasami and Ryo-Ohki are with them. Naruto is trying to look for a way out without the girls seeing him. He already having trouble with keeping the transformation on from seeing both Sasami and Ino wrapped in a towel and being in the warm water of the baths.

 _"It's hard enough thinking I'm going to be alone with Ino," thought Naruto as the wet fur hides his dark red blush, "but to have Sasami-chan here as well is too much, I got to get out of here!"_

 _ **"I'm so close to winning the bet," thought Kurama as he watched Naruto's predicament, "just need one hard push to push him over the edged."**_

As luck would have it, Kurama is about to win his bet with Naruto. When both Sasami and Ino got up and went to walked out of the bath, their towels started to fall off their bodies. Naruto chose the wrong time to watch them move out of the baths and see the towels fall off them. Ino and Sasami looked back to see that their towels fell off them while giving Naruto a full view of their birthday suits. That did it for Naruto as he couldn't keep the transformation up any longer before turning back to himself. Sasami and Ino looked over to where Mikey was and saw him be covered in smoke that soon revealed a passed out Naruto floating in the water with a little bit of blood leaking out of his nose.

-Flashback ended-

After that Naruto got a beating from an angry Ino for what he did, along with seeing both her and Sasami like that in the bath. Naruto also couldn't look at both Sasami and Ino in the eye without suddenly remembering what he saw after the baths and blushing brightly. The same could be said with Sasami and Ino as they couldn't look straight into his eyes without blushing from embarrassment. Naruto and Sasami couldn't look straight into each other eyes for two days. However, Naruto and Ino couldn't look at each other with blushing for a whole week, the reason being Kurama's fault. Naruto did have to inform Jiraiya and Yamato about Kurama taking control of his body when they have come back.

While Kurama was in control, he properly introduces himself to everyone living in the house. Well almost everyone since Washu is familiar with Kurama since the two would talk when over Naruto is in her lab. When they asked why he was in control of Naruto's body, he just told them that the spiky blonde loses a bet but refused to say how he lost. During that one day, Kurama did things that he can't normally inside the seal at all. One of them being him chasing after Jiraiya with a butcher knife. Ryoko had a kick out of watching Jiraiya run from not one, not two, but 20 Kurama clones. Everyone soon learned that Kurama is getting back at Jiraiya for knocking Naruto into a ravine.

Besides that, he also drank sake with Ryoko while play poker with her and Yamato. Making Jiraiya send a message back to Konoha to send materials for fabric made for shinobi along with some chakra paper. Kurama even told Ino about Naruto's thoughts about her ass during her match in the chuunin exam. Unknown to Ino, Naruto is able to see and hear what Kurama does with his body. Naruto was expecting Ino to turn red and start trying to beat Kurama since the two are sharing one body. Ino indeed turns red but instead of being angry, she was very much embarrassed and flustered. This leads to the two not looking at each other for a whole week. Naruto is still mad at Kurama for doing that but the fox just shrugged it off.

It seems Ino found out about his transformation being solid and had made Naruto be her and Ayeka's model. Naruto would have complained about it if Ino didn't threaten him with telling her dad about what he did. Naruto paled at the thought of what Ino's father would do to him if he found out about that incident. So, he complied to her demand of being their model, be it be a male or a female model. Naruto and Yamato had to make sure that Jiraiya doesn't try to spy on the girls while they bathed to keep the perv alive and be chased by Ryoko and Ayeka's guardians...again. Naruto was very surprised to see the two logs go after Jiraiya while trying to blast him into nothingness. But that just ended with Yamato repairing all of the damage that was caused.

Right now we find Naruto and Jiraiya in Washu's lab for Naruto's history and science lessons. Jiraiya could cover the history lesson with a little help from Washu showing detailed images to help keep Naruto awake and paying attention. While Naruto can learn and understand things at an unnatural rate mentally, its Naruto's attention span and staying still that could need to be worked on more. Washu handled the science part herself with her warning Naruto that if he falls asleep or isn't paying attention, then she would shock him badly.

"Umm, little Washu," asked Naruto as he interrupted Washu talking about her lesson on physics.

"What is it Naruto," asked a curious Washu as she ignores Jiraiya's snoring.

"Couldn't you just put all this information into my head?"

"I can't do that to you since your brain would turn to mush, even with Kurama's healing."

"This coming from the one that first wanted to make part of my brain into a computer."

 **"I think she's still thinking about doing that," said Kurama as a screen appeared in the lab, "but only after you reach a certain limit."**

Washu could only laugh nervously as she knew that she would do something like that. She was also making a mental note to hide her notes on that idea from Naruto and Kurama. Washu continued her lesson on physics as Naruto took notes on the subject. The spiky blonde couldn't help but sigh in his head as he thinking how lucky Ino is as she doesn't have to sit through this at all. While he could have a clone take his place whenever Jiraiya teaches, the real him has to stay with Washu for her's as to cut the hassle of making a new clone every time she shocks them.

Naruto did feel sorry for Ryo-Ohki since before going into Washu's lab for his lessons, he watched Ryoko put the little cabbit into a diver suit with the helmet attached to a fishing line and pool. Even he thoughted that Ryoko is asking too much for Ryo-Ohki to catch lots of fish for her. Naruto wanted to help poor little Ryo-Ohki out but knew that he can't be late for his morning lessons with pervy-sage and Washu. However, Naruto couldn't help but wonder about what everyone's reaction back in Konoha would be if they were told about other living beings out in space.

Naruto had to inwardly chuckle since he and everyone from Planet Elm are still having a hard time coming to terms with that fact themselves. The spiky blonde couldn't think of anything else before being shocked with electricity for not paying attention to Washu's lesson and ended up with his hair being more spiky than normal. While being shocked, Naruto screamed and woke up Jiraiya from his nap to see a slightly twitching Naruto sitting in a desk. Jiraiya sighed before excusing himself from Washu's lab and said that he'll check to see if Sasami have breakfast ready yet.

-Timeskip: A few hours later-

"So, you came upon your Kaa-san's old kimono," asked Naruto as he walked next to Tenchi with a basket full of vegetable on his back, "while you were switching out your clothes?"

"Yeah, I was surprised to find it underneath some of the clothes," answered Tenchi as he also carries a basket full of vegetable on his back as well, "by the way, how was your lesson with Jiraiya and little Washu?"

"It went fine," answered Naruto before frowning, "that was until I ended up not paying attention to little Washu's lesson and getting shocked."

Tenchi couldn't help but to nervously chuckle a little while sweatdropping at the thought of Naruto being shocked by Washu. Naruto even complained that Washu is now making him read up on some space creature to make up for not paying attention. Tenchi couldn't help but feel sorry for the spiky blond since he has lots of things on his plate from between training and relearning things he missed (which is a lot), he also has to learn things from Washu to help increase his knowledge. Unknown to Tenchi, Jiraiya wouldn't allow Naruto and Washu to abuse the hell out of the _Shadow clone jutsu_ since he doesn't want Naruto to pass out from information overload.

It also didn't help that Jiraiya is away for the rest of the day to see his publisher about the payment for the books. As it turned out, Jiraiya's books are a big hit in Japan that he had to ask Washu to make very believable documents and hacking into Japan's government to make it seem that he's from Earth. He begged Washu to do it for him; Jiraiya even went as far as to make a deal with Washu. Everyone was left in the dark as to what the deal detailed, but it must have been something that made even Jiraiya himself turn as pale as his ex-teammate Orochimaru. While Jiraiya is away, Yamato will have to train both Ino and Naruto by himself until Jiraiya have come back.

Both Tenchi and Naruto are coming back from working in the fields and bringing back some vegetables for Sasami and carrots for Ryo-Ohki. The spiky blond couldn't help but think of Ryo-Ohki's addiction to carrots is the same as his addiction for ramen. As soon as the two got back to the house, Naruto quickly set his basket into the storage room for safekeeping, along with Tenchi's basket. Naruto separated from Tenchi after setting the basket down and made his way into the woods toward a special clearing that Jiraiya and Yamato had made for training both of the young shinobis.

-Location change: Waterfall clearing-

"Remind me how does this count as training," asked Ino as she dodges balloons full of water while wearing her regular shinobi clothes.

"It helps to improve your agility and your ability to dodge," answered Yamato as he throws another balloon at Ino, "but this exercise has one more part."

"That would be," asked a confused Ino before getting hit by a water balloon in the back, "WHAT THE?!"

"It's also to improve your awareness," said a Yamato from behind where Ino is.

"Well, at least it's not Naruto," said Ino as she shivered at the thought.

"I'm going to have him set up traps near here," said Yamato as he watched Ino's face go into horror, "and you're going to go through it without trigging any of them."

"ARE YOU NUTS," yelled Ino as she with a look of horror, "NARUTO'S KNOWN AS THE PRANKSTER KING OF KONOHA AND WITH GOOD REASON!"

"Oh come on, I won't make them too bad," said Naruto's voice as he comes into the clearing.

The moment that Naruto came into the clearing, Ino pointed at him and called him a lair about making the traps too bad for her. Naruto put his hands in front of him as a way to defend himself from stating that it all depends on what Yamato will give him for said traps since all his pranking gear are back in Konoha. Yamato quickly broke them up and had Ino go back to the exercise before Naruto showed up. He also told Naruto to make the standard amount of clones that Jiraiya allow him to use for training before giving the real one a scroll with the supplies for making the traps. Yamato had to ask Naruto about why he needed orange colored dye as part of his trap making. Naruto gave him a fox-like grin before answering him that it to help motivate Ino into not trigging any of his traps. Yamato and Ino just shivered as the real Naruto disappeared into the woods.

-Timeskip: 30 minutes later-

"Okay, all the traps are set up," said Naruto as he walks back into the clearing.

"Thanks for setting up those traps," said Yamato as he watched Naruto grin at him.

"Oh no I should be thanking you and pervy-sage to allow me to openly prank someone," said a grinning Naruto.

"Is it not too late to write a will," asked a scared Ino as she knows what Naruto is capable of when it comes to pranks.

"Oh please, my pranks won't mess with your hair," said Naruto as Ino sighed in relief, " it's your clothes you'll need to watch out for."

"WHAT?!" was all Ino had to yell about before being forced into the woods.

As soon as Ino was gone, Yamato handed Naruto some weights to wear on his arm and legs before making him runs laps. Naruto quickly put the weights on and ran his laps as he doesn't get Yamato's creepy stare at him, its scary as heck to see that. Yamato would sometime throw wooden kunais at Naruto to see if Naruto can dodge without him looking behind himself. So, far its Naruto only got hit by a wooden kunai 10 times before hearing Ino's scream somewhere in the woods. Naruto could only think which trap that Ino triggered before having to dodge a wooden kunai.

After Naruto completed his final lap, Yamato had him work on his aim on some moving targets with the used of his wood clones. Naruto would sometime lose his focus after hearing another of Ino's scream from the woods. Yamato had to think what kind of traps did Naruto made to make Ino scream like that. It wasn't until after almost an hour has passed that Ino came back to the clearing to see Yamato sitting on Naruto's back while the spiky blond is doing push-ups. The wood user sensed Ino coming into the clearing and got off Naruto's back and looked at her direction. Of course, Yamato had to hold in his laugh the moment that he looked at Ino.

Over Ino's body are suction cup arrows where she could either minorly be wounded or where she could have gotten a lethal wound. There was a rubber spider in her hair and a fake snake on her around her neck. Her clothes were dyed neon orange with some silly strings covering some parts of it. Ino's face was red from a tomato that is somehow still on her left cheek. To top it all off, she has a pink wig in her right hand and a sign that said 'last trap triggered' in her left hand.

"Wow you triggered more of my traps then I thought you would," said Naruto as he got up and looked at her.

"Just how many traps did you set up in only 30 minutes," asked Ino with one of her eyebrow twitching angerly.

"I set up about maybe 15 traps," answered Naruto as he scratched his head, "to be honest, I'm a little glad that you didn't trigger the third trap."

"Why is that," asked Yamato as he managed to push down his laugh.

"She would be covered in freezing cold water," answered Naruto as he looked at Yamato.

 _"I'm so glad that I didn't trigger that one," thought Ino as she holds herself._

"How many did she trigger Naruto," asked Yamato as could tell that Ino wants to get away as fast as possible.

"Hmm, about 10 out of the 15," answered Naruto as he remembers all the traps he set up.

"No way I only triggered 8 of them," argued Ino as she counted only 8.

"Ino look behind you," was all Naruto said before running away.

Ino blinked her eyes before looking behind herself to see part of her ponytail is dyed to the same color as Sasami's hair. If that wasn't enough, she also found a fake fox tail that is somehow sticking to her skirt where her tailbone would be. Ino soon started to see red and yelled Naruto's name at the top of her lungs before chasing after him. Yamato sighed as he put one of his hands to his head as he should have seen this coming. However, he was also glad that Naruto managed to kill two birds with one stone as he still needed to test Ino's aim along with testing the spiky blond's ability to dodge and his stealth.

He already did Ino's stealth with Naruto's trap making since he remembered all of Naruto's pranks. He still trying to figure out how the spiky blond managed to get into ANBU HQ and get out undetected while wearing bright orange. He still has to go after Ino as she doesn't try to kill Naruto or at least try to neuter him. With that, Yamato started to go after the two and to make sure that Naruto is still alive.

-Timeskip: Dinner Time, Masaki Residence-

"So, Ryo-Ohki thought that Tenchi yelled at her," said Jiraiya as he's still wearing a suit, "and he had to make it up to her by getting carrots from the fields."

"That sounds about right," said Ryoko as she continued to eat.

"Ok, but mind telling me why Ino is giving Naruto the stink eye," asked Jiraiya as he looked at the two with Yamato being in the middle.

"You gave Naruto permission to set prank traps to help train Ino master Jiraiya," said Yamato as he quietly eats.

"Well, that explained the girl's hair and clothes being a different color," said Ryoko as she remembered Ino having full blonde hair and purple clothes before her training, "and that fox tail."

"Come on, the tail came off after we got back," complained Naruto as he pouts, "plus her clothes will go back to being purple after a week or two."

"What about the blue hair dye," asked Washu as she was interested in how Naruto's not covered in bruises, "and how are you not in bruises Naruto?"

"The hair dye will be gone after a month," answered Naruto before smirking, "and let just say that I can hide from higher ranking shinobis back home."

"All except for Iruka-sensei," said Ino as she pointed that one fact out.

"I'm still trying to figure out how he keeps finding me after I pulled my prank," said a pouting Naruto, "I know that he's not a sensor."

Ino smirked while also think how he managed to hide from her and Yamato until it was time for dinner. He was even wearing his bright orange pants and that alone should have helped them find him. It wasn't until they came back to the house that they found him watching a show with Mihoshi. Ino would have hurt him if it wasn't for Ryoko laughing at her. Ino quickly changed out of her shinobi gear and into a purple kimono that she and Ayeka had made with Naruto having to be her substitute stand in. Jiraiya is already making plans to see how well Naruto's stealth really is if he can get away from Yamato.

After everyone finished dinner, Naruto and Mihoshi helped Sasami clean up the table with the spiky blond making clones to make sure that Mihoshi doesn't trip and break some of the dishes. Ino went to the baths with Washu and Ryoko so that she can wash up since she didn't get a chance to do because she was looking for Naruto before dinner. Jiraiya went to the sub-space room he and Yamato are staying in Naruto's room to change out of the suit. Yamato went back to the clearing to disarm the rest of Naruto's traps as no one would accentually trigger them. Ayeka went about doing her regular routine before getting ready for bed. The same could be said about Tenchi's routine.

-Timeskip: Late night, Naruto's room-

"Why is there so much info on this Mass creature," asked Naruto to himself as he takes a break, "hows it going with reading Kaa-san and Tou-san's journals?"

"We just finished reading them boss," answered NC1 as he yawns, "number 3 is busy making ideas for the next set of traps."

"Is he trying to add in that net soaked in sake," asked Naruto as he looks at his clones from his desk.

"Nah, he's trying to add those paintballs and swing shots," answered NC2 as he put away Naruto's parent's journals.

"All right, you two dispel," ordered Naruto before looking back to the info on Mass, "I need to keep reading."

The two Naruto clones nodded their heads before dispelling themselves and let the real and remaining clone received their memories. Naruto and his last clone stiffen before relaxing before going back to their task. Naruto continued to read about the creature known as Mass that Washu assigned him to read. However, for some reason, Naruto was getting interested in this creature the more he learned about them. He did gulp after reading about how they managed to destroy a spaceship when threatened. He continued to read about the Masses. Naruto somehow found some of Washu's notes on the Masses and what she used for. He spent the rest of the night looking through Washu's notes on the Masses.

-Timeskip: Next day-

We find Washu, Ryoko, Mihoshi, Ayeka, Sasami, Ryo-Ohki, and Ino having their tea time while watching a space show. Earlier Tenchi had left to tend the fields by himself and didn't want to wake Naruto up after knowing that he was stayed up all night from Jiraiya. The toad sage had told everyone to let Naruto sleep since he seemed to have stayed up late reading what Washu wanted him to make up for yesterday's lesson. Everyone let Naruto sleep and went about their business, as usual, excepted before Ino since Jiraiya told her that he and Yamato are going into town for the day and won't be back until later tonight.

This left Ino with spending time with Sasami or Ayeka since she doesn't need to train today. Unknown to most of them, Ryo-Ohki tried to talk to Washu about something before tea time started but soon got distracted by some Masses that are in her lab. All the girls continued to watch the show with complete interest while not knowing that the Masses in Washu's lab are forming together into a human woman shape before breaking the glass of their tank. This triggered an alarm inside Washu's lab to help alert the owner about something wrong. Washu's attention turned from the screen on the wall before looking toward her lab as she thought she heard something. That was before turning back to the show as to not miss anything. Washu wasn't the only one that heard the alarm from her lab, a sleeping Naruto was able to hear it but only faintly from his room.

"Urrg, whose alarm clock is going off," grumbled Naruto as he tries to continue sleeping, "grr damn it!"

Getting fed up with the alarm, Naruto got up and was about to go and turn whatever the alarm off. That was before he no longer hears it anymore as he had one foot out his bedroom door. Naruto blinked his eyes before frowning as we went back to his room and changed into a long sleeve black shirt with a dark orange vest over it and some blue jeans. After getting changed, our spiky haired chuunin made his way downstairs to get something to eat. Naruto made it downstairs and just at the right time when the show that the girls were watching to be interrupted by some news from space while also missing a brown woman figure walking out of the house without anyone knowing.

"Oh hey Naruto," said Ino as she notices her fellow shinobi as everyone separated, "finally woken up sleepy head."

"Yeah, but how come pervy-sage didn't wake me," asked a confused Naruto as he made his way to the kitchen.

"Well, you did stay up late," answered Ino as she followed him, "and both he and Yamato went into town for the day."

"Wait, so we have the day off," asked Naruto as he munch on a rice cracker.

"Yep, and I plan to look at those fashion and clothing magazines that I told the perv to buy for me," answered a grinning Ino, "maybe it'll give me some new ideas for clothes to make with Ayeka."

 _"Meaning you two making me your damn model," thought Naruto he frowns, "I still have phantom pains from having the needles prinking me."_

 **"Be glad she hadn't asked Washu to show her fashions from other life forms yet," said Kurama as he grinned from him hearing his container whimper.**

Naruto grabbed more rice crackers before making is way back to the living room and joined Mihoshi to watch some funny space cartoon. This often helped Naruto repress things that would involve Ino and fashion. While he watched the cartoon with Mihoshi, the spiky blond was mentally reviewing all the information on Masses from last night. He was a little curious about what the inside of Ryo-Ohki's ship form looked like. He was also thinking of asking Washu about an idea on an experiment that he wants to test with the help from the pervy-sage. Kurama was grinning from ear to ear at the thought of finally getting back at the perverted sannin in full after only managing to leave some cuts on that guy's person.

It took only a few minutes for Naruto to get very comfortable and finish the rice crackers he had. That was just before Washu had run into the room from her lab and is breathing hard from what seems like running in a hurry. Everyone that was in the living room looked at the panting Washu with Ryo-Ohki on her head, well everyone except for Mihoshi as she continued to watch her cartoon.

 _"Why do I get the feeling that this can't be good," thought Naruto as he and everyone followed Washu into her lab with Ryoko dragging Mihoshi with them._

-Location Change: Washu's lab, water tanks-

We now find everyone standing in front a broken tank with Ryo-Ohki trying to play with a broken alarm that looked like the cabbit. Everyone besides Washu and Mihoshi was wondering what was in the tank. The reason why Mihoshi wasn't wondering the same thing was that she thought that it some was wrong with the tank itself. Washu slightly ignored Mihoshi's question before saying that the tank used to contain the Masses. Everyone except for Naruto was confused as to what Masses are while the spiky blond was slowly started to sweat. When Ryoko had asked what were Masses, Naruto had to hold in a chuckle when Washu answered that Masses was Ryoko's father.

"What do you mean," asked a not amused Ryoko as she looked at Washu.

"She means that when she created you Ryoko," explained a smirking Naruto as he gets everyone's attention, "she used this creature with her egg cells."

"That's correct and I did the same with Ryo-Ohki except with the mineral life in her case," said Washu as she walked into the tank and looked at Naruto, "but how did you know about that Naruto?"

"You kinda mixed your notes on how you created Ryoko and Ryo-Ohki in with the information on the Masses by accident," answered Naruto as he could tell Ryoko and Ino was about asked him a question, "before anyone asks, Washu made me read about the Masses last night to make up for not paying attention in her lesson."

After Naruto had answered Washu's question and anyone's question about him knowing know how Washu was going to answer Ryoko's question. Ryoko is just hoping that Naruto doesn't become a second Washu since she thinks that one of her is enough. However, while Naruto did answer both a spoken question and an unspoken question, it still raises a question of what a Mass is. The one to asked that question was Ayeka and had asked Washu about them. Washu smiled and said that an excellent good question to before quickly changing into a professor outfit of her own making.

Naruto was silently whimpering to himself as Washu make chairs to appear from under the girls and the spiky blond himself. She even made desks appear in front of everyone with school supplies on top of the desks. This clearly annoyed Ryoko as she voiced out her frustration at Washu while standing up from her seat. That was before Washu quieted her and processed to pull out a pointer as a big wide screen appear that quickly showed an image of a brown clay like creature with two bitty eyes. Washu told them that the creature in the image is a Mass.

"So uh um that is Ryoko's honorable father look like right," asked Mihoshi as Ryoko sat back down.

"I always thought of her as a monster," said Ayeka as she leans back in her chair toward Mihoshi's desk and loud enough for Ryoko to hear her, "but I now know for a fact that she really is a monster."

That quickly gotten under Ryoko's skin and made her get up to yell at Ayeka. Before anything else would happen between the two, Washu had walked up to Ryoko's desk and slapped a notebook on Ryoko's head. Washu processed to tell her daughter to pay attention before continuing to explain more about the Masses. Everyone didn't see that Ryo-Oki had jumped onto Sasami's or notice Ino frowning as she is reminded of how she and Sakura would act similar to each other back in the academy. Washu explained about the leader of the group of Masses is known as the brain and how it makes the others follow it through the will of the whole group. She also explained if the brain finds a will that is stronger than it's own, then all the Masses will follow the stronger will as their new leader.

"Now do you all understand," asked Washu as she looks at everyone to see.

"Uuuuhhh," was the response Washu got from everyone except for Naruto since she made him read about the Masses already.

"I guess only Naruto understand all that," said Washu as she frowns.

"I had to read it twice before making an example help me understand it," said Naruto as he looks at Washu.

"But you do understand everything about the Masses right mister Naruto," asked Washu in a between a professor and a cheery little girl.

"Yeah I did and your note on Ryoko and Ryo-Ohki," answered Naruto before suddenly finding himself standing next to Washu with fake glasses and a lab coat on, "How did you do this?"

Washu just smiled at him before going back to the lesson at hand after hearing Ayeka ask a question about it being dangerous to let the Masses walking around by themselves. Washu made Naruto answer Ayeka's question and is making sure the spiky blond can handle it. Unknown to Naruto and Ino, Jiraiya and Yamato told Washu about there would be a time when an academy chuunin instructor will be sick and another chuunin will need to take over. Washu was testing Naruto to see if he will be able to do that, and not told him that it was a test.

Naruto quickly started answering Ayeka's question while Washu provides the visuals. Naruto explained what would happen if the Masses if they ever threaten with an image of a destroyed ship is displayed. Ino lost some color from her skin as she looks at the image and starting to think about how lucky Planet Elem doesn't have the Masses living there. Naruto continued to teach Washu's lesson and explained about how the Masses are capable of doing that much damage. It wasn't until at some point that, he was interrupted by Ayeka getting really annoyed and throwing one of the books on her desk right at Ryoko's face.

It only took a minute to place a flower pot on Ayeka's head and a bucket of water on Ryoko's head before Sasami raised her hand and suggested that they capture Ryoko's 'father' as soon as possible. Naruto handed the teaching back to Washu so she can explain the way to find the Masses. Naruto and Ino noticed that Mihoshi seem to be nodding off in her seat. Naruto could already picture either Shikamaru or himself without Washu's experiment in Mihoshi's place falling asleep. Naruto quickly was brought out of his thoughts from the sound of something falling on top of something. He looked at the source and found Ryoko with what looks like a big raccoon statue on top her head while it crushed the bucket.

 _"What just happened," thought Naruto as he was confused._

 **"Washu asked the ex-pirate about how to find the masses," answered Kurama inside Naruto's head, "and she answered wrong."**

 _"At least she didn't get shocked like me," thought Naruto._

 **"Washu only did that to you when you're not paying attention," said Kurama as he smirked while knowing Naruto frowned.**

 _"Shut up you furball," thought Naruto before adding a threat, "or else, I'll show you that memory about Guy-sensei and Lee hugging."_

 **"I very much want to keep my eyes from burning," said Kurama as he shuddered.**

Naruto mentally smirked at his victory over the fox before paying attention to Ayeka's answer of finding the source factor of what made the Masses do what they wanted to do. Washu smiled before plucking Ryo-Ohki from Sasami's head and told everyone if they believed that the cabbit was the factor. Ayeka was confused and asked Washu of how she was sure that it was Ryo-Ohki that was the drive for the Masses. Washu explained that the cabbit was the only one next to the tank at the time before the Masses escaped. Ayeka was able to understand Washu's reasoning and was about to say something else, but was interrupted by Naruto asking the pink haired scientist if there was some way to know where the Masses went from Ryo-Ohki since she can't talk.

 _"Oops, I almost forgot that little Ryo-Ohki can't speak," thought Ayeka as she sat back down, "I'm thankful that Naruto was able to stop me from making that mistake."_

Naruto and everyone watched as a chair with a bunch of stuff on it came up from the floor. Washu started to explained and answering Naruto's question by saying that they would have to look through Ryo-Ohki's memories through the device. Sasami didn't like that idea and voiced her objection about looking through Ryo-Ohki's private memories without her permission while taking the cabbit from Washu. But it didn't take long for Ryo-Ohki to get out of Sasami's arms and onto the chair then turned to look at the two as a way that she had given her permission.

While Washu hooked Ryo-Ohki up to the device, Ino has asked the scientist about why are they using a device to look at Ryo-Ohki's memories instead of her. This as confused Ryoko, Ayeka, and Sasami while Mihoshi continued to sleep and looked at Ino. Ino had to quickly explain that her family is able to go into people's mind and do all different kind of things inside of it. She even explained that sometimes they can control someone's body. This brought up a memory from Ryoko as she glared at Ino and asked if that was how she was able to make her move her body against her will.

"I sure did," said Ino before smiling, "I can even go into your body and control it myself."

"I would avoid doing that if I were you Ino," said Naruto as he gets everyone's attention except for a sleeping Mihoshi.

"Oh yeah and why should I," asked an annoyed Ino.

"Both Ryoko and Ryo-Ohki's brains are like a computer and worked very differently," answered Naruto in a matter of fact tone, "there is also a chance that you might hurt yourself by doing that."

"Wait, so that's why Washu is using that device," asked a curious Ino.

"Yep that's right," answered Washu as she looked at everyone, "and Jiraiya already told me about what your family is able to do Ino."

Naruto went back to his empty desk and sat down as Washu tap away at her computer from the podium. Washu is trying to look for something while the board's screen was showing static. While Washu looked for something, Ino had wakened up Mihoshi so that she can know what is going on. It was also the same time that Washu found something and lots of carrots appear on the screen that made Mihoshi, Sasami, and Ino laugh. Ino soon turned to Naruto and pointed out that Ryo-Ohki is the same as him when it comes to ramen. Naruto frowned as he knows for a fact that it was true as if they replace Ryo-ohki with him, they'll find all different kind of ramen. Washu kept looking and found some data of them with each of them in chibi version of them. Naruto blushed about hearing Sasami saying how cute chibi Naruto was with Ino giggling next to her fellow shinobi.

Washu soon found more data among the chibis and brought it up to the screen to show the chibi version of Tenchi working in the carrot fields. Then a bigger version of Ryo-Ohki appears working in the fields with Tenchi. This continued with different versions of the two as it looked like Ryo-Ohki wanted to help Tenchi that gotten Ayeka, Mihoshi, Sasami, Ino, and a blank-faced Ryoko crying tears of being moved by Ryo-Ohki's feeling to help Tenchi. It didn't take long for Washu to disconnect Ryo-Ohki from the device and give a nice little hug and connecting the dots that the Masses went to where Tenchi.

It seemed that it got Ayeka, Washu, and Sasami worried about something with Naruto and Ino being confused while ignoring Ryoko yelling at Mihoshi for calling the Masses Ryoko's father. The two shinobi soon got even more confused when Washu said something about hidden power that is within Tenchi.

"Umm, Washu what do you mean by Tenchi having a hidden power," asked a confused Ino.

"Oh right you two don't know about that yet," said Washu, "I'll explain it to you two later."

"Okay, but out of curiosity Little Washu," said Naruto as he stands up, "what would happen if the Masses do sense that hidden power in Tenchi?"

"Then they'll attack him," answered a serious Washu.

This made Ryo-Ohki panic and try to get out of Washu's grip while Ryoko let go of Mihoshi and started to fly off. Washu quickly told Ryoko to wait before watching her fade out but to reappear and being shocked. Washu was going to warn Ryoko about the shield that was up there as she and everyone else watched the ex-space pirate come crashing down to the ground and making a deep imprint of herself on the floor. To add insult to injury, the big raccoon statue somehow landed on top of the imprint that Ryoko made last. After that, everyone quickly went to toward where the exit is while Ino asked Washu if Masses would attack both her and Naruto if they sense the two shinobi's chakra. Washu assured her that she would be alright, along with Naruto but as long as Kurama stay asleep. That was a good enough reason for Kurama to cut the link between him and Naruto and went to napping.

-Time skip: A few hours later, the fields-

We find Tenchi hard at work planting the carrots for Ryo-Ohki while not knowing a brown figure is nearby watching. It wasn't until a little bit later that he took notice of the brown figure as it started to walk toward him. When he took notice of it, he quickly saw that there wasn't a face on it and freaked out before going to hide in a nearby bush while dropping his gardening hoe in the progress of freaking out. Once Tenchi had gotten into the bush, he quickly popped his head out and watched the brown figure and quickly notice that it looks like a woman. He continued to watch before making his head go back into the bush after watching it walk up to the discarded garden hoe and picked it up.

The brown woman figure looked at where Tenchi is before resuming what the young man had left off before being freaked out. After a little bit, Tenchi popped his head back out and looked at the woman figure and wondered if it's one of Washu's experiments. He then processed to get out of the bush and walked toward it while getting its attention. When it looked at Tenchi, it seems have gotten frightened and backed away from him while shaking as it crossed its arms over its chest. This confused Tenchi as he closed his eyes and browned before having to put his left hand behind his head when the figure moved a shaking hand toward him. He was about to walk toward it before hearing Ayeka's voice telling him to watch out. This was the scene that Ayeka, Sasami, Washu with Ryo-Ohki in her arms and minus the professor outfit, Ino, Naruto, and Mihoshi came into seeing.

"That creature is very dangerous," warned Sasami as it would seem that Tenchi heard her and panic.

"Wait Tenchi don't move," called out Naruto as he saw Tenchi about to make a run for it and watched him somehow freeze in mid-run.

"You'll only inticed it if you move," called out Washu as she warns what would happen.

"You could have told me that a little sooner," said Tenchi as all he could do is try to turn his head toward them.

Naruto, Ino, Sasami, and Ayeka soon have to sweatdrop when Mihoshi started to call the Masses Ryoko's honorable father when most of the matter is that the creature looks like a woman. Sasami had to point that fact out for Mihoshi to see how wrong she is to call it Ryoko's father. Washu had to keep a good hold on Ryo-Ohki as she tries to help Tenchi. It didn't help that Washu said that they are in the Masses territory that got Ayeka mad. Washu did tell her to calm down or else would she want to scared it, to which got Ayeka to be quiet.

"Don't worry we'll be just fine," said Washu as everything will work out, "our decoy is on the way."

"Decoy," asked Ayeka as she was confused by that.

"She means Ryoko," answered Naruto as he can somehow know what Washu is thinking.

"Why didn't you make a clone to distract them," asked Ino as she looked at Naruto.

"I don't want to have a memory of being blown to bit," answered Naruto before shivering, "I still remember Ryoko trying to get me with one of her energy swords."

It would seem that Tenchi couldn't hold his pose for much longer before finally falling to the ground. To make the matter worse, a red glow started coming from the shoulder and to the palm of her hand while aiming at Tenchi as he ended up looking at the Masses while thinking that he is going to die. This worried both Naruto and the girls as it made Washu make sure that they don't go forward least of making them targets. It didn't take long for Tenchi's attention to move from the creature to where he heard Ryoko's voice. That was also the same time that Ryoko phased into place and went over to Tenchi while not noticing the creature with a glowing hand. It took Tenchi pointing at the Masses with a worried looked on his face to make Ryoko notice the danger.

The Masses changed it's target and aimed at Ryoko who is now pointing at it while saying that she guess that this is it. Before the Masses could shoot off the energy that had built up into its hand, a thin wooden pole shot out of the ground right under the arm of the Masses. This forced the energy to be shot right into the air where it could hit what could be described as a free falling Jiraiya. Everyone minus the Masses blinked at the wooden pole in the ground before hearing a yell.

"Damn I really don't want to be blasted by that," yelled Jiraiya's voice from nearby, "glad I had you throw the clone instead of me Yamato."

"At least I don't have to worry about fixing the damage this time," said Yamato's voice.

Naruto and the girls looked behind them to find both the suit wearing Jiraiya and Yamato standing behind them. The could of scream out in surprised if the situation was dangerous. They soon turned back to Tenchi as they heard him scream to see the Massed aiming at him again. Acting on only instinct, Naruto made two clones and had them rushed in and each clone grabbed a hold of the Masses arms. Masses soon tried to shake the clone Naruto's off its arms as Washu last her grip on Ryo-Ohki as the cabbit made her way over to the Masses and jumped onto its head. The cabbit processed to smack her paws on the Masses' head as they try to get the Naruto clones off.

"Ryo-Ohki assimilate and control now," commanded Washu.

Ryo-Ohki did just that and just in time too as the Masses had finally managed to get rid of the clones before holding their head. The Masses' body soon fell down as with Ryo-Ohki still on its head. Everyone saw that and was worried for the cabbit and ran toward her. When everyone had gotten to Ryo-Ohki, everyone except for Washu was still worried about Ryo-Ohki. Ayeka had asked Washu if the cabbit is going to be ok and get answered by the scientist that she would be fine. It wasn't long before the drown body to move and processed sit up. It soon showed that Ryo-Ohki had taken control with some traits of her showing in the hair and ears. Jiraiya did get a laugh when Ryo-Ohki said carrot while one hung their head.

However, Jiraiya did have to stop laughing after watching Tenchi helped cabbit stand up in her new body and then processed to see her fall backward. Sasami and Ino asked Ryo-Ohki if she was alright while Washu had suggested to the cabbit to learn to walk first with Naruto saying with a different body top while glaring at the toad sage to make sure he doesn't get any ideas.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Naruto or Tenchi Muyo**

"Talking" Regular Speech

" _Talking" Regular Thoughts_

" _Jutsu_ "

 **"Talking"** Demon/Boss Summoning/Inner Self Speech

 ** _"Talking"_** _Demon/Boss Summoning/Inner Self Thought_

Chapter 4

"Little Washu," said Naruto as looked at Washu typing away while he is next to Tenchi.

"Hmm, Yes Naruto," asked Washu as she keeps typing away.

"I know that you're trying to see why Tenchi can't generate the light hark wings," said Naruto as he sees Washu nod her head before getting an annoyed look, "so remind me why am I here and is it necessary for me and Tenchi to be in our boxers?"

Just as Naruto had asked Washu about being in his boxers. We find both Tenchi and Naruto in their boxers tired up in robotic arms with a headset with light bulbs around lined up. It was after the Masses incident that Washu had explained to the four shinobis about the light hark wings along with how Tenchi can generate them. Naruto seemed to able to understand everything that Washu told them and helped explained it better to Ino, Jiraiya, and Yamato. It was also the same day that Jiraiya got a scroll from Tsunade that contain the chakra papers and fabric made for shinobi. Jiraiya is still trying to figure out how the fox knew about the chakra paper since Kurama had refused to answer and told the sage to figure it out himself.

Jiraiya tested Naruto with the chakra paper while telling Ino that she would have to wait a year before to find our what her element is. Yamato helped explained the reaction to the paper could make with each element. Naruto channeled some chakra to the paper and watched as it split in half before both pieces turned saggy. Yamato then explained each of the elements' strengths and weaknesses. It also the same time that Jiraiya took back what he said about limiting how many clones that Naruto can make to fully abuse the hell out of the jutsu. Washu took full advantage of this speed up Naruto's teaching until he got stuck on learning the much more advanced things. It was only a week after all this happened before Naruto told Washu his idea of an experiment with Jiraiya being the guinea pig. His idea was to see if she could do the same thing she did with creating Ryoko but with Jiraiya's chakra. Washu was very intrigued by this idea and agreed to do it and had Ryoko unknowingly help her.

-Flashback: Washu's lab-

"Should we wake him up," asked Naruto as he wears a lab coat.

"Nah, I'm sure he'll wake up," answered Washu as she wears her nurse outfit as she gets everything ready, "just before I start extracting some of his chakra."

"You're just going along with this experiment of mine so you can study chakra aren't you," asked Naruto as he looked a Washu.

"Yep, it'll help me study people from your planet," answered Washu as she smirks, "after all not every day that a scientist gets to study and research people from planet Elem."

 **"Would that also include me," asked Kurama as he appears on a screen.**

"Most definitely Kurama," answered Washu before getting starry-eyed, "there is so much to research to do for the next three years."

"Umm, remind me how did you get pervy-sage so drunk," asked Naruto as he helps Washu set everything up.

"Oh, I just had Ryoko have a drinking contest with him and Yamato," answered Washu as she simply waved it off.

Naruto and Kurama just sweatdrop at Washu's answer of getting Jiraiya to be passed out drunk. Just leave it to Ryoko to drink two adult male under the table just before passing out drunk. Unknown to them, Jiraiya had lost a bet to Ryoko and now the one having to give the ex-space pirate money to buy sake for the rest of the year. Sadly, Ryoko's love for sake is on the same level as Naruto's love for ramen and if wallets can show emotions, then Jiraiya's wallet would be whimpering. It wasn't until everything was set up when Jiraiya started to wake up from his drunk induced sleep. It did take a few minutes for the toad sage to realized that he's in Washu's lab, strapped onto a table and only in his boxers.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON," yelled Jiraiya as he struggles around the straps.

"Look who finally woken up," said Washu as she smirked and getting the sage to turn his head toward her.

"Wha, Washu whats going on here," asked Jiraiya with an annoyed look.

"I'll explain that pervy-sage," said Naruto as he walks next to Washu with Kurama next to him on a screen.

"This is you're doing Naruto," asked a now confused Jiraiya.

"Yep, I wanted to see if Little Washu here," answered Naruto as he gestured Washu in the nurse outfit, "can do the same thing to create Ryoko with your chakra."

Jiraiya was confused as to what Naruto is saying before Kurama gave him a quick explanation of the Masses and how Washu created Ryoko. The fox made everything very simple for the toad sage to understand and to say the least, Jiraiya isn't very much amused to be a guinea pig for this experiment. He tried to break the straps that are holding him down to the table so that he can get away. Washu giggled and told him that the straps were designed to hold him down, along with being able to handle chakra infused limbs.

"How come you're not doing this yourself Naruto," asked an angry Jiraiya.

"Oh don't worry I'll try the same with Naruto but on a smaller scale," said Washu with a smile on her face, "it'll be a mix of both Naruto and Kurama's chakra if this experiment works."

 **"You're going to make a special cabbit in mind aren't you," asked Kurama as he turns the screen to look at Washu.**

The pink haired scientist smiled and nodded her head before putting on some goggles and handed a pair to Naruto. The spiky blond put the goggles on and gave Jiraiya a fox-like grin with Kurama giving him the same but more sinister in nature. Jiraiya could only shiver and quiver in fear before watching Washu get to work while giving Naruto instructions on things to do. That was when most painful experience Jiraiya started to feel started as the two or three if you count Kurama extracted some of his chakra from him. Jiraiya thinks he could hear Kurama laughing evilly while saying that it was payback for throwing Naruto off a cliff.

-Flashback end-

During the progress of doing the experiment, Washu has blocked anyway for anyone to come into her lab along with 'do not disturb' sign on the door. It didn't stop anyone from being curious as to what is going on inside there. It wasn't until it was time for dinner when the door to Washu's lab opened to show a fully dressed and pale looking Jiraiya walked out. Followed by Naruto and Washu as the two look perfectly fine compared to Jiraiya as he looks like he was about to pass out. Sasami was the one that asked Naruto and Washu on what happened as Jiraiya shakenly walked to the table with Yamato helping him. Naruto answered that he and Washu were doing an experiment that involved Jiraiya. Mihoshi being the more curious one asked what kind of experiment was it and got an excited response from Washu.

Ayeka, Sasami, Ino, Tenchi, and Yamato sweat dropped when Washu acted why too happy and hugged Ryoko's head to her chest while saying that she made a cute little half-brother for her. Naruto had to quickly explain that they used a similar progress when Washu created Ryoko but with Jiraiya's chakra with some Masses that were still in the lab. This still didn't stop Mihoshi from misunderstanding things like congratulating Jiraiya on having a son with Washu with the said scientist and Naruto sighing as it'll be awhile for them to get Mihoshi to understand everything.

Yamato did have to ask why does Jiraiya look so pale, Washu said that she needed to extract more chakra than needed after some trial and errors. Everyone besides Washu and Naruto felt bad for the perverted sage it doesn't seem he recovered enough yet from the experiment. Jiraiya weakly chuckled while saying that Naruto is next in line for Washu to have fun with. That made Naruto gulped as he's not looking forward to going through that mess and it didn't help that Washu is smiling at him and saying that little Ryo-Ohki is going to have a playmate soon after she makes sure that the progress goes smoother.

The day after, Washu introduced Jiraiya's new son Tomo to everyone that was shocked to see a six-year-old instead of a baby. Naruto did have to ask Washu why isn't he a baby like before. Washu explained that chakra is something she needs to study more on but did say that Tomo can do most of the things Ryoko can do while also have a chakra network. Tomo reminds Jiraiya almost like a mini version of himself but with grey tips in his hair and no red marks on his face. Everyone soon found out that Tomo can learn things the same way as Ryoko would when being taught before. Jiraiya would sometimes take Tomo with him to train with Naruto and Ino so that he can learn to use his chakra early since he's not sure what will happen.

This continued to the present where Washu, Tenchi, and Naruto is in Washu's lab. Washu smiled and told the spiky blond that she wanted to see if the light hark wings is similar to summoning Kurama chakra. She also told him that Yamato asked her to keep the real Naruto far from his clone to keep Kurama's chakra from going into the clones. Naruto reasked the question of him and Tenchi being undressed to which they got the answer of no they didn't. Naruto now sees that Washu likes to mess with the two guys sometimes but he can't blame her for it since he would do the same. But he did get embarrassed when Sasami came in and saw him and Tenchi in only their boxers and told them that dinner was ready. Unknown to everyone, back outside where Ryoko is being kidnapped and replaced by a very real lookalike of herself.

-Timeskip: Dinnertime-

"Hey pervy-sage why is Tomo in a wooden cage," asked Naruto as he looks at Jiraiya.

"Let's just say that he's being punished," answered Jiraiya as he lay sits on the cage.

"Come on it was an accident," pouted Tomo, "I didn't mean to shoot an energy shot at the wood guy."

Naruto looked at Yamato to notice the bandaged hand on him and sweatdrop at that. This was all he saw after walking out of Washu's lab along with getting the memories from his clones for the day. He was glad that Yamato told him to have them dispell in groups of 10 instead of all at once, saved him from a very painful headache from overloading. Naruto took his sit seat at the table as Ino, Sasami, and Mihoshi set the table. It was amusing to watch Ayeka ask Tenchi if he was alright after he walked out of Washu's lab before taking it back when the scientist asked what she said. Tenchi looked around and asked where Ryoko is with Sasami saying that she left to buy more sake after she came back into the room.

"Please don't tell me she drank it all again," asked Ino as this wasn't the first time, "and fell asleep."

"Seems like it," answered Ayeka as she looks outside as it getting dark.

"Can't she just save the sake for when I get older," said Tomo from inside his cage while pointing up at Jiraiya, "that is before I have to go with this old fart to Planet Elem."

"Why you little," said Jiraiya get frustrated at Tomo.

Tomo snickered from getting a rise out of Jiraiya before feeling his cage shaking and hitting is head against one of the bars. This knocked him out as Jiraiya was the one that was shaking the cage to get back at the six-year-old. Ino sweatdrop at that while hearing Sasami complaining that the rice getting cold. Tenchi, Sasami, and Naruto soon sweatdropped at Washu when she said to leave the leftovers for Ryoko. Tenchi said that he'll go look for Ryoko before heading to the door while everyone went to do their own thing to wait. Jiraiya took Tomo upstairs with Yamato following behind him, Ayeka when back to her and Sasami's room to go back to sawing, Ino reading her latest fashion magazine, Mihoshi went somewhere, and Naruto watched a show with Sasami and Washu. The last three are unaware of the fake Ryoko is right outside looking at Washu.

-Timeskip: Next day, Training field-

"Is it just me or does Ryoko seems off," asked Naruto as he does his physical exercise while his clones do the chakra exercises for his wind chakra and trying to make a Rasengan in just one hand.

"Why do you say that," asked Tomo before the leaf on his forehead shot off, "dang it!"

"Well, it looked like Ryoko is acting odd," answered Naruto as he finished his push-ups, "like she wasn't fully acting herself."

"Now that you say that," said Ino as she dodged another water balloon from Yamato and his clones, "she did seem nervous when Washu was checking something from us."

"She was checking our lifeform data from when we started living with Tenchi," said Naruto as he corrected Ino as he starts doing laps while dodging Jiraiya's blunt kunais.

"You been spending time with Washu way too much," said Jiraiya as he worked on Naruto's agility, "you already finished learning all the things you missed back in the academy with your clones."

Naruto chuckled before saying that Washu wanted to keep teaching him more things. Ino had to point out that Naruto could give Sakura and maybe Shikamaru a run for their money in term of intelligence. Naruto frowns and said it was all Washu's doing before getting hit by Jiraiya's blunt kunai. Jiraiya had to agree with Naruto about how Ryoko has been acting including when she blushes whenever she see or hear Tenchi talking to her. As far back as they can remember that Ryoko never blushed like that before, well maybe not Tomo since he's still new to everyone. Jiraiya smiled as he gotten an idea to help train both Naruto and Ino that could help then when would have to do spy missions. Jiraiya quickly stopped throwing blunt kunais at Naruto and told the spiky blond to make a clone that can last the whole day. Naruto did just that before hearing the toad sage tell him to have his clone keep eye on Ryoko without getting caught at all.

Naruto had to ask him what the point of doing that. Jiraiya explained that the clone would keep any on Ryoko to collect proof of her being a fake and not the real one. Naruto understood what his perverted mentor said and had his clone just that as he goes back to training with Jiraiya. The clone quickly made it way back to the house while turning into a kitten when he got near.

-Location change: Masaki Residence-

CNaruto made it to the house just in time to see Tenchi run out of the house so that he can work in the fields. He did have to have to sweatdrop as Washu came out and try to have Tenchi come back in so she can run more tests on him. It also didn't help that Washu said that Tenchi promised to be her guinea pig in a cute tone. CNaruto was pretty sure that the boy didn't have any kind of conversation like that. He soon shook his head when Washu rubbed her head up against Tenchi in a cute manner while what almost seems like she was begging the poor boy. It didn't work at all since Tenchi started to head runoff for the fields while he notices that Washu swiped Tenchi's gloves. CNaruto watched carefully at Washu as Ryoko appear above her and landed being the scientist. It looked like Ryoko was about to grab Washu before freezing up and blushing when Tenchi came back to ask Washu if she has seen his gloves.

 _"Hmm, so she is a fake," thought CNaruto as he followed Washu to the house and leaving the fake Ryoko outside, "but that doesn't explain why she would freeze up like that and blush afterward."_

He quickly hides under the dining table and laid down and waited for the fake Ryoko to make her move again by keeping an eye on Washu's lab door. However, He didn't count on Washu to come out with a book in hand then processed to sit down near the table and start reading it. CNaruto did the waiting game as he is sure that F-Ryoko (fake Ryoko) is nearby and wouldn't do anything with Mihoshi is sleeping on the couch. As time passed on, CNaruto started to fall asleep from keeping watch on Washu and was about to go to sleep. If it wasn't for Washu closing her book and getting up that got him back up to watch her go into her lab. It wasn't very long for F-Ryoko to come into view and is in front of the door.

 _"So, her target is Washu," thought CNaruto as he hears Tenchi's voice._

"Ryoko isn't today the day for your turn to do the laundry," asked Tenchi as he had just got home.

CNaruto was amused to watch F-Ryoko is once again stopped from doing her mission and trying to control her blush. It worked and he continued to watch as F-Ryoko try to act like the real one around Tenchi. It almost worked until she grabbed Tenchi's arm and looked at his face, only for the blush to return to her face. It didn't stay on long since Mihoshi chose the right time to try to turn over but ended up falling off the couch. That was when her GXP alert bracelet started to beep to alert Mihoshi that its an emergency. CNaruto held his breath as he hopes that Mihoshi won't see him. He quietly sighed in relief as she didn't notice him under the table and went to Tenchi and F-Ryoko. She processed to tell Tenchi that she had received an emergency call and is going to be gone for awhile as she pulled out what seems like a pink cube from her ponytail and started to fiddle with it.

 _"What is that," thought a curious CNaruto before seeing Mihoshi's clothes instantly changed into a blue uniform, "wha?!"_

CNaruto was so shocked to see the instant change of clothes that he missed hearing Mihoshi say that she would be back just before dinner. He did pay attention again as Mihoshi seemed to have disappeared before hearing a splash outside by the deck. CNaruto sweatdropped as he figures out that was Mihoshi before going back to keeping an eye on F-Ryoko. He would follow around while making sure that she doesn't see him at all. It wasn't long before it was almost dinner time that F-Ryoko went into Washu's lab with CNaruto followed her in. He watched as F-Ryoko got near Washu and thought that to mess with her by sneaky going to next to Washu. The pink haired scientist doesn't seem to be aware of what is going on behind her. CNaruto watched the door open to show Tenchi walked in and told Washu that dinner was ready then looked up at F-Ryoko to see her blushing while she was ready to grab Washu.

"It's so late already," said Washu as she looked over at Tenchi before looking at F-Ryoko, "and what do you want little Ryoko?"

"Oh..uh..um," said F-Ryoko as she tries to think of an excuse, "I just thought that you might need me for something."

"Oh all right," said Washu as she makes three more screens with data appear next to her computer, "put this and this and this data input in for me."

"Meow," meowed CNaruto as he's still a kitten and getting Washu and F-Ryoko's attention.

"Aww, how did a cutie like you get in here," asked Washu as she picked him up.

 _"Where did that creature come from," thought the confused F-Ryoko before doing what Washu wants her to do._

-Timeskip: After dinner, Naruto's room-

"Ok the sound barrier seals is up and active," said Jiraiya as he joined Naruto, Tomo, Yamato, and Ino with the cat clone Naruto in her arms.

"Does that mean no one can hear us in here," asked Tomo as he looked at Jiraiya and saw him nod, "cool"

"Alright let get started," said Yamato as everyone looked at the cat clone Naruto, "what did you find out?"

"Well it seemed like Ryoko that is in the house is a fake," answered CC-Naruto (Cat clone Naruto).

"How do you know that," asked a confused Tomo.

"The real Ryoko doesn't blush or freeze up when around Tenchi," answered CC-Naruto, "plus she normally drinks sake before dinner."

"Is there anything else you found out," asked Jiraiya as he knows that there got to be more.

"It seems like that fake is targeting Washu," answered CC-Naruto as he yawns, "it almost seems like her mission is to kidnap her."

Naruto dispelled his clone so that he can get all its memory. Tomo looked at Jiraiya if he could learn the clone jutsu with the toad sage laughing and saying when he gets more chakra for it. Tomo pouted at that while Yamato tries to figure out what's the fake's true identity is. Ino is confused as to why the fake would blush like that around Tenchi if this is the first time seeing him. Naruto was thumped by that fact as well before realizing that he was like he was back on planet Elem and could be in an outer space answer. Naruto told everyone that he would go and look at Washu's computer to see if there is some answer to what the identity would be. Yamato nodded at that since they won't be able to figure it out from their point of view and have a better chance of looking at Washu's case.

Jiraiya deactivated the seals and got up and processed to go into his, Yamato, and now Tomo's room while dragging the pouting Tomo as the youngest complained about having to room with an old fart and a wood grower. This earned him two lumps in the head from the two guys he just insulted as Ino left to go take a bath with Sasami and Ayeka. Naruto got up and went to Washu's lab and tried to be quiet about it so that Washu wouldn't know about it.

-Location change, Washu's lab-

 _"Alright, it seemed that Washu went to the baths," thought Naruto as he went to the cushion that Washu is always sitting on._

Naruto sat down and brought up Washu's computer so that he can look up the information. He started off being careful as he's not used to anything like this before since Washu very rarely taught him how to use her computer. Naruto just hopes that Ino can stall Washu in the baths long enough until he can find the information he's looking for. Naruto soon found out that it's going to be more difficult since be can't really understand the language that would appear on the screen. He was getting very frustrated about all of this and didn't notice someone had come in and is now standing behind him.

"Grr, why can't this be in Japanese," growled Naruto as he grabs his hair and starts pulling his hair out.

"You could change the language setting," said the person behind Naruto.

"Oh really," asked Naruto before doing just that and watch the language turn to the one he can read, "wow that'll help a lot thanks."

"No problem Naruto," said the person that now sounds very familiar, "but what are you looking for on my computer?"

Naruto soon turned stiff before slowly turning toward the person behind him, only to see that the person is none other that Washu herself while smiling at him. Naruto soon screamed and fell off the cushion. When he fell off the cushion, he somehow hit his head on the ground and was knocked out from the hit. Washu blinked at him before smiling as she can now do that experiment on Naruto that she always wanted. She picked grabbed his arms and dragged his unconscious body deeper into her lab while humming a tone as she drags him.

-Timeskip: Next day, lunchtime-

"Uh ow why does it feel like my head was just been punched by granny-Tsunade," asked a now awake Naruto as he sits up and hold his head, "or been through a couple of rounds of being Sakura-chan's punching bag?"

"Oh good you're awake," said Washu's voice nearby.

Naruto blinked his eyes and examined his surrounds as he last remembered that he was in Washu's lab. Naruto soon realized that he's in the same part of the lab where he and Washu experimented on Jiraiya. He started to feel the worse as he checked his body and feel along his head before sighing in relief as there is nothing that indicates that Washu didn't anything. That was until he finally noticed that he's only in his boxers that he start fearing what the scientist did to him and looked to his right to see Washu in her regular clothes.

"Little Washu what did you do to me," asked a nervous Naruto.

"Hmm, do you really want me to answer," asked Washu as she smiled, "or do you want Kurama to tell you?"

"I much rather hear it from the horse's mouth," answered Naruto with a deadpanned tone.

"Well, then I didn't do much," said Washu as she watched breath in relief, "I just attached a special undetectable and indestructible chip to your brain so that you can now fully understand what I teach you."

"...WHAT?!"

Washu nervously chuckled as Naruto growled at her for doing something without his permission. It wasn't long before Washu started running away from an angry Naruto that is on her heel. Naruto fully forgot that he's still wearing his boxers as she chased Washu around her lab. Washu finally ran out of her lab and saw everyone is already sitting at that everyone except for Tenchi is sitting at the table for lunch and quickly hid behind Jiraiya. Everyone was confused as to why Washu just ran out of her lab before seeing a boxer-clad Naruto running out like a mad bull. Sasami and Ino blushed up a storm at seeing Naruto just in his boxers Ayeka yelled at Naruto for being indecent in front of women. However, Naruto seemed to ignore Ayeka's yelling as he scanned the room.

"Where is Washu," asked the angry Naruto he looked at everyone at the table.

"What did Washu do this time Naruto," asked Yamato.

"SHE PUT A DAMN CHIP INTO MY HEAD," yelled Naruto as he didn't care that F-Ryoko knows.

"In my defense," said Washu from behind Jiraiya, "I wanted to make you almost as smart as me."

"NEXT TIME ASK ME BEFORE YOU DO IT," yelled Naruto before going back to Washu's lab to get his clothes on.

"Well, this explained where Naruto was during the night and morning," said Yamato as Washu moved to her spot.

-Timeskip: Two hours later-

"Damn that Washu," mumbled Naruto as he tapped away at Washu's computer with a language that he can read, "putting a chip into my head."

 **"At least its only a chip," said Kurama as he appears on a screen next to the computer screen, "she could have made part of your brain a computer."**

"She could have asked me first," said Naruto continued his search.

It took an hour for Naruto so calm down from being mad at Washu. That was also the same amount of time for Naruto to eat lunch but he did notice that Sasami and Ino wouldn't look straight at him for the duration of the meal. Jiraiya had Naruto and Ino stay to keep an eye on F-Ryoko under a disguised as a day off from training. Jiraiya and Yamato took Tomo to the training ground. Ino decided to wait in the baths since she would have to come in at some point while Naruto went into Washu's lab to do research. Naruto has been looking for an hour since Washu had left to take a quick bath.

"Come on I keep thing back to what kind of being can't control their emotions," said Naruto as he is getting frustrated.

 **"Gaki what if it's not a being you should be looking for," said Kurama as he looks at his container.**

"Wait, that's it thanks Kurama," said Naruto as he started to type away at the computer.

 **"Should I be worried that you're almost becoming like Washu," asked Kurama as he watched Naruto typing.**

"I won't do anything without someone's permission Kurama," answered Naruto as he stopped at what he was looking for, "that also includes making people guinea pigs."

Kurama moved to look over Naruto's shoulder to also read. Naruto was reading up a person name Clay as he tried to compete against Washu but always failed to do so. He also found information about Clay having a machine that can copy data on a being and become that person. Naruto did have to sweatdrop as there also seem to be info about Clay having a mark of some kind place on some things to show that they are his. Naruto then checked over some of Washu's notes from when she did the lifeform data check and found that there was some info that F-Ryoko was really a fake.

"So Washu knew that she was a fake," said Naruto as he makes Washu's computer disappear, "but didn't reveal her just to not avoid her becoming desperate."

 **"That makes senses for Washu to do that," said Kurama, "but I have a feeling that this Clay guy won't wait long for her to get Washu."**

"Then we'll just have to trick them at the right time," said Naruto as he starts to grin as he has a prank in mind.

 **"Don't get ahead of yourself brat," said Kurama as he deflates Naruto's head, "after all you still need to find out if she really is sent by that Clay."**

"I'm sure Ino will be able to tell us," said Naruto before making his way out of Washu's lab.

Naruto walked out of Washu's lab and headed to his room for a quick nap since he still feels his head hurting. Naruto wouldn't tell Kurama some hidden notes about Washu that he found and read quickly so he wouldn't know. Naruto was already thing up a plan in case it really is Clay's doing as he made it to his room. However, when he opened his door to go to sleep, Naruto found Ino sitting on his bed looking at him. Naruto sighed and walked into his room and closed the door before going to his desk to get his chair so he can sit down in front of Ino.

"I guess the fake went to the baths," asked Naruto as he looked at Ino who refuse to look at Naruto.

"Yeah, she did with Washu," answered Ino while looking anyway but him, "how is your head Naruto?"

"It still hurt but I think I'll manage after we tell each other what we found," answered Naruto sighing, "did you leave Washu with her?"

"Yeah, but only after she managed to trick the fake Ryoko into washing the toilet," answered Ino as she giggled at that.

Naruto couldn't help but laugh at that himself since they both know that it's Washu's turn today. After the two were done laughing, Ino told Naruto that she found look like a mark one the F-Ryoko's left butt cheek. Naruto couldn't help but blush lightly at that before shaking his head and asked Ino what the mark looked like. She told him the exact mark that he has found on Clay. Naruto quickly made a clone and had it secretly go to Jiraiya and Yamato to relay everything to them. Naruto filled Ino in on what he found from looking through Washu's computer. Naruto also told her the plan he has in mind as he's sure that Washu will confront the fake tonight. The spiky blond trust his clone to tell Jiraiya and Yamato his plan.

-Timeskip: That night-

During the time that Naruto told his plan to the others, Ino acts out everything she did during her day off. Naruto had taken a nap so that Kurama can take care of the headache of his. Naruto did wake up in time for dinner and joined everyone to eat Sasami's cooking. After everyone finished eating, all the shinobi including Tomo went to Naruto's room to make a plan since Jiraiya and Yamato completely rejected the spiky blond's plan. Jiraiya told everyone that he, Ino, and Naruto would be downstairs using the shadows to hide and wait for the fake to make her move to capture Washu. Tomo had to ask Jiraiya what he and Yamato going to do; the toad sage told him that he and Yamato will be sleeping. Before Tomo could complain, Yamato knocked him out with a quick chop to the neck. Naruto made a clone to sleep in his bed while he turned into a black cat so that he can hide in the shadows.

Jiraiya, Ino, and Naruto managed to sneak downstairs without F-Ryoko noticing them at all. Naruto position himself under the table thanks to turning into a cat, Ino hides inside the kitchen, while Jiraiya hides by the stairs under a genjutsu to blend in. Naruto and Jiraiya watched as Washu walked out of her lab and processed to go upstairs without noticing Jiraiya's genjutsu. All three could hear Washu's voice from upstairs before hearing what sound like someone jumping down the stairs. Ino opened the door to the kitchen a little bit and just in time to see F-Ryoko appear on the wooden beams with what seem to be Washu in her arms. That was until Washu somehow appeared across from her leaning against the wall. The Washu in F-Ryoko's out arms turns out to be doll version of her, Jiraiya was amused by that tactic since Washu somehow did a substitution.

"Are you going to bring that little dolly to Dr. Clay," asked Washu in a cutesy tone.

"If you are bringing that dolly to that Dr. Clay fellow," said Jiraiya's voice getting a shocked expression from F-Ryoko, "then you can't forget to put a bow on it."

"I agree with that," said Naruto's voice next before be and appearing on the right of F-Ryoko, "but I didn't think a guy like him would be interested in something like a doll."

Jiraiya soon appeared on the far back of F-Ryoko while she confused as to how the toad sage and Naruto know about Dr. Clay. Naruto smiled a foxy grin at the confused F-Ryoko and asked her if she's confused as to how he and Jiraiya know about Dr. Clay. Jiraiya simply said that gathering information is part of being a shinobi with a grin before getting serious. F-Ryoko growled as it seemed that Washu and the people from planet Elem figured out that she isn't the real Ryoko. Before she could make a break for Washu, she was stopped by hearing Ayeka's voice telling her to stop.

Ayeka stepped out and her log guardians appeared behind her as she commanded F-Ryoko to stop the violence. The Jurian princess continued to talk in a commanding tone before F-Ryoko lifts her left hand toward Ayeka and sent an unforeseen force to send the guardians flying backward. The two crashed into the wall that is next to Ayeka, Sasami, and Ino's room. F-Ryoko threatens Ayeka that if she doesn't anything, then she would kill her. That was before the situation took a confusing turn when Tenchi walked down from the third floor of the house. F-Ryoko tried to think up an excuse to tell Tenchi as what he is seeing isn't really what he think. When Tenchi took a step forward, Ayeka stopped him from going closer to F-Ryoko by going to him and hold him. This made things more confusing as F-Ryoko started to saying Tenchi's name over and over while tears leaked out before phasing out of the house.

"So, are we going after her Washu," asked Naruto as he looked over at Washu with a sleepy Ryo-Ohki in her hand, "how did you get Ryo-Ohki so quickly?"

"Oh I had her hidden in my clothes," said a smiling Washu as she gets a faint blush in the whiskered blond, "and we're going after her."

"Oh dear," said Ayeka as she gets Washu, Naruto, and Jiraiya's attention, "here we go again."

It was soon that Ayeka and Washu started to pick on Ryoko by comparing her with the copy while leaving Tenchi confused. Washu looked at the kitchen and asked if Ino also coming with them. Ino walked out of her hiding place and nervously laughed as to being found by Washu.

-Location change: Outer Space, Ryo-Ohki's ship interior-

"Did you just say that wasn't the real Ryoko," asked a shocked Tenchi.

We find Tenchi, Ayeka, Naruto, Ino, Jiraiya, and Washu inside Ryo-Ohki's ship form. Ayeka and Tenchi are dressed in their day clothes while Jiraiya and Ino are in their shinobi attire. Naruto had on his training clothes with his chuunin vest on while Washu is dressed in what looks like a flight attendance without the skirt and pants on. Jiraiya, Ino, and Naruto were looking around the interior and outside. This is the first time that the three shinobis are traveling on a spaceship and being in space. Washu is sitting in the captain chair while answering Tenchi's questions about the real Ryoko's location and well-being.

Everyone's attention was turned to a screen that Washu and Ryo-Ohki are using to track Ryoko. That was before Ryo-Ohki sensed an energy signature nearby coming from a battle. Washu had Ryo-Ohki zoomed on that location to see an image of a big spacecraft trying to shooting at something. They soon heard a familiar voice coming from that same location.

"It's Mihoshi," pointed out Tenchi as he keeps looking at the screen.

"Yes, I wonder how she managed to get there," said a confused Ayeka.

"She's a genius," said Washu as she closed her eyes and smiled a little, "I swear it."

"Well, at least we didn't have to look for Clay's ship for long," said Naruto as he sweatdropped at this.

Ino awkwardly laughed at this as Mihoshi somehow beat them to the ship and is now trying not get blown to bits. That was before Tenchi said that if it's where Ryoko is being kept then they should be storming the place with Naruto agreeing with him. Jiraiya shook his head as his student still think that way when it comes saving people that are close to him. Washu brought up a keyboard of some kind and started to type away at it trying to pinpoint Dr. Clay's exact location on the ship. It didn't help that Mihoshi is still being shot at and Tenchi telling Washu to hurry. It wasn't long for Mihoshi to start losing control of her ship while avoiding being shot that she crashed somewhere on Clay's ship. That was also when Washu found Clay's location. She was going to look at Tenchi that she found where Clay is located on the ship before seeing him and Ayeka are gone.

"Tenchi and Ayeka went to save Mihoshi after she crashed landed," said Jiraiya as he gets Washu's attention, "they also took Naruto with them."

"Well that explains where they went," said Washu before realizing that Jiraiya and Ino are still with her, "how come you two didn't go with them?"

"We don't have the same thing you made for Naruto," answered Ino as Washu nervously laughed, "but I do wish that Naruto and Tenchi thought things through first though.

"Same here," said both Jiraiya and Washu at the same time.

-Location change: Surface of Dr. Clay's ship, With Tenchi, Ayeka, and Naruto-

We find Tenchi, Ayeka, and Naruto on the surface of Clay's ship near where Mihoshi's ship crashed. The three of them were able to get there in a big crystal while changing into their battle suits. Naruto was surprised that all three of them are fine in space and able to walk on the ship's surface. Naruto is already planning to ask Washu about this when all of this is over. Naruto looked over at Tenchi and Ayeka as to see what to do besides finding Mihoshi.

"What do we do now Lord Tenchi," asked Ayeka as she looks Tenchi.

"Yeah, besides finding and saving Mihoshi," said Naruto as he too was looking at Tenchi.

Before Tenchi could answer what else he planned to do, all three of them heard Mihoshi's scream. They looked in the direction of where the scream came from and found Mihoshi in her orange and purple battle suit running from what appears to be little red octopus bots blasting at her. The three continued to watch this scene as Mihoshi started to shoot back and started to chase after them while wildly shooting at them.

"She looks fine I guess," said Tenchi as he and his companions sweatdrops.

"But I think we should get rid of them quickly and anything that shows up," said Naruto as he pulls out his gun, "and make our way inside to find Ryoko."

"Right," was all Tenchi said before all three of them went into action.

-Location change: Ship bridge-

This is where we find where Clay is hiding on his ship as he watched the fight go on a round screen. He tried to figure out why Washu is interested in Tenchi as a test subject instead of the spiky blond as he watched Naruto make a clone of himself help fight off his security bots. He started to chuckle as he thinks that they wouldn't be able to get to where he is. That was before he heard someone's voice coming from behind where he is sitting. He turned his chair around to find Washu standing a few feet from him and alone. Unknown to him, Jiraiya and Ino are hiding somewhere nearby and listening in on Washu and Clay's conversation.

"Gez, how old can this guy to be able to live for 20 thousand," whispered Jiraiya as he and Ino continued to listen from under the platform that Washu and Clay are on.

"I have a feeling that pretty soon Washu is going to mess with him," whispered Ino as she continued to listen to Clay talk.

The feeling that Ino got turned out to be true when Clay said that he wanted to bring Washu to somewhere so that someone could meet her. However, he couldn't finish as Washu was instantly next to him and saying that Clay was interested in little girls. Jiraiya had to hold onto Ino's waist as she was having trouble trying to not laugh while sticking upside down using her chakra. Jiraiya had a better time not laughing as Washu continued to mess with Clay as she added parts of him taking her to some club where he would take advantage of her young body. At least they had it better then Ryoko, who Clay brought into the room above them before all this mess that Washu started. Ryoko had to watch everything that Washu is doing.

Clay quickly rejected all of what Washu just said before insulting her about the size of her chest. That was when Jiraiya finally let go of Ino's waist as she had everything under control after hearing Clay's insulting Washu and raised a fist at that in anger. Before Washu could do anything drastic, Clay quickly told her that he much rather see someone named Tokimi. This seemed to have confused Washu as she tries to recall who Tokimi was and processed to try to get Clay to tell her. Something inside Jiraiya's mind was telling him that Washu knows who Tokimi is but not letting it be known.

-Location Change: Somewhere in Clay's ship-

"How big can this place be," asked Naruto as he runs with Tenchi, Ayeka, and Mihoshi.

The four of them had managed to get into Clay's ship and are trying to find where Ryoko being held while not knowing that she's where Washu, Jiraiya, and Ino are at. They finally ran into a hallway trying to figure out which way to go. That was before Ayeka pointed out that they had passed through there before. Tenchi was confused by that before hearing Mihoshi down the hall. Ayeka and Tenchi looked at Mihoshi as she points at the right path of a fork in the hallway. While all this was going on Naruto was for once started to use his brain as he was also sure that they went by her before. Naruto snapped out of it when Tenchi placed his hand on his left shoulder to get his attention. Tenchi told him that they were going down the path that Mihoshi pointed at. Naruto told them to go on ahead of him and said that he'll catch up to them. Tenchi, Ayeka, and Mihoshi hesitated for a second before nodded and went down the right path.

When they went down the right path, Naruto quickly made a clone and had it go down the other path to test something out. Naruto soon went the wall and leaned on it as he looked down the hall that he, Tenchi, Ayeka, and Mihoshi had run out of. Naruto had already had two things going through his head as he tests out two things to see which one is right. He didn't have to wait long as he can hear people running down the hall and he could see Tenchi, Ayeka, and Mihoshi coming toward him. When they finally reached him, they were very confused to see him since they were sure that he was far behind them.

"See, I told you I'll catch up to you guys," said Naruto as he smiled and waved his hand.

"Huh, wait whats going on here," asked a confused Ayeka try to figure out what is going on.

That was before they soon started to hear rumbling sound around them before seeing parts of the hall started to close up. This surprised them then as it left them less time to quickly escape all the ways out closed off. They were too late as the last way out was closed off, leaving them trapped in that one section. Mihoshi started to try to compare the ship's structure to the GXP academy's structure but was stopped by Naruto that they fell for one of Clay's traps. Mihoshi smiled nervously and laughed awkwardly as Naruto was able to tell that where she was thinking of. Naruto sighed before going to each the closed off passages and tap on the metal barrage.

"Naruto what are you doing," asked Mihoshi as she watched the spiky blond.

"I'm checking to see how thick these doors are," answered Naruto as he walked toward the next closed off section.

"I hope you're not planning on blasting those things open in this closed off space," asked Ayeka as she worried that he would do that.

"I wouldn't say blast them open," answered Naruto as he smiled at Ayeka, "more like bust them open."

-Back with Washu, Jiraiya, and Ino-

Jiraiya and Ino continued to stay hidden underneath Washu and Clay. Clay had Washu sit in a chair so that she can get conformable while telling him how she was able to get to him. Washu explained to him that he has a bad habit of marking all of his favorite things with his logo. Washu continued to explain that was how she knew that he was in the statue's head. To put more salt into the wound, Washu had somehow got a hold of one of his favorite things with a blue logo and is casually tossing it in one hand. It wasn't until Clay went over to a device that is disguised as a vase that is now open to show a panel and started to threaten to give it back to him or he'll hurt Ryoko, Naruto, Tenchi, Ayeka, and Mihoshi.

It didn't help that Washu missed caught it and made Clay panic as it falls toward the ground. But Washu seemed to have caught it before it hit the floor while Clay was relief that it didn't break, Washu didn't put him at ease with a devilish grin on her face. Taking as Washu has something that is his favorite thing, Clay moved away from the panel. It wasn't long that the panel started to move down and it's over started to close up. Clay soon smirked while the over completely closed up with four green small spheres lit up that made the chair that Washu was sitting to turn into a green slime like thing and caught her. As soon as the green slime substance encased Washu completely, Clay walked toward her so that he can retrieve what was his from her. When he went to grab it, he was stopped by an energy sword on his left. Clay turned toward where the sword is coming from to find Washu being the one holding it.

"Washu," growled Clay as he looked at her and back at the green slime substance to find a doll with a ribbon on it.

"I didn't forget to put the ribbon on it," said Washu with a smirked on her face.

Washu continued to hold the sword to Clay's face and started to move it while forcing him to step back. She was about to release Ryoko and get the people that are trapped before something or someone shot at the sword, make it disputed. The shot also cost Clay to step back quickly and into his chair. Both Clay and Washu looked toward where the shot was from to find F-Ryoko standing at the bridge platform pointing her palm at Washu. Clay chuckled and called F-Ryoko as Zero and snapped his fingers to make more of those green substance surround Washu and stopped just before her head. He got out of his chair and was about to go and take his vase back before hearing Zero tell him that he can't move either.

He was shocked that Zero, his creation would rebel him but thought that the memories of Ryoko's was making her to not think right. He tried to reason with her while saying that he would take away the memories of her. However, this didn't sit well with her as she shot a warning near Clay's feet before telling him that she doesn't the memories to be erased and want to live as Ryoko. This didn't sit well with Clay as he doesn't like his creation betraying him and soon called Zero a puppet that he made. Zero disagreed and told him that she isn't his puppet and that she is Ryoko. Unknown to them, Jiraiya moved from his hiding place and clocked himself with a genjutsu and got close to Clay as he was arguing with Zero. Jiraiya took off a gold ring with a tiny blue logo on it off of Clay's hand before the unsuspected man pulled up his hand to do something.

When nothing happened at all, Clay looked at his hand to see that the ring that controls Zero is missing and wondered how it just disappeared. He didn't have to figure it out for long before hearing someone else's voice over to where his chair is. Clay and Zero quickly looked over to the doctor's chair to find Jiraiya sitting there looking at the ring that he stole from him. Unknown to Washu, Jiraiya had Ino go back to Ryo-Ohki just in case Clay try to anything.

"Wha," said the shocked Dr. Clay as he looked at Jiraiya, "w-who the hell are you and where did you come from?"

"Wait, Jiraiya," said the shocked Zero at seeing the toad sage.

"Yep that me Zero," said Jiraiya as he smiled and pocketed the ring, "as for where I came from, I been here the from when Washu showed herself to you."

"I-Impossible there isn't a place where you could have hid in here," said the angry Clay.

"But there is a place where you wouldn't notice me," said Jiraiya as he smiled and pointed down, "I was right under your nose and before you blow a blood vein it is possible for an Elemian like me to do."

"W-Wait, you're from Planet Elem," asked the now shocked and slightly frighten Clay as he's now facing an unknown factor.

Even Clay knows that there is very little information about that planet and the race that populate it. But Clay is more worried now that he doesn't have the ring to stop or hurt Zero at all since Jiraiya had stolen it from him that left him. It also didn't help that Zero grabbed him and throw him across the bridge as Jiraiya had gotten up and went to free Washu from her prison. Clay tried to recover and went to look at Zero, who by now has his chair lifted above her head and growled at him. Clay soon got frightened and was able to avoid being crashed into his chair when Zero throws it at him. Things didn't look too good for Clay as Jiraiya and Washu joined Zero to gang up and the doctor as he slowly stepped back toward a statue with no arms and tilted head.

When he was close to the statue, Clay hit the head of the statue down and watched the head turned counter-clockwise then pop back up, along with the eyes glowing yellow. Washu, Jiraiya, and Zero were about to grab him when they all felt the ship start to shake. They looked at Clay who was smirking at them as a big round screen appears on the left of them to show that the statue part of the ship is separating from the main body. Clay soon explained to them that as soon as the statue completely separated from the main body, that the main body's reactor would make it shrink and then explode. This made all three angry and was about to take a step forward to him but was stopped when Clay said that the panel to stop the reactor is in the statue behind them.

Washu growled at Clay before turning around and going to the statue while Jiraiya had to stop Zero from trying to phase out and try to rescue Tenchi. While all this happened, Clay took this chance to get his favorite vase before making his escape.

-Timeskip: A few minutes later-

"Aww man, I thought I was really was going to die," said Naruto as he breathed in relief.

"You got so lucky there Naruto," said Ino as she looked at Naruto.

We found everyone on the bridge after all that mess that Clay put them through. The main body of the ship shrunk on Naruto, Tenchi, Ayeka, and Mihoshi before exploding into a black hole. Naruto thought that he really was going to die before founding himself inside a blue sphere with a passed out Mioshi and Ayeka. He also saw that Tenchi was also with them but in different clothes and looked outside the sphere to see what Washu told him and everyone as light hark wings. Three to be exactly as it seems that Tenchi is taking them out of the black hole and went toward the statue part of the ship while missing a smaller ship trying to get away. That ship was being piloted by Clay as he tries to make his escape. Keyword being tries since Ryo-Ohki and Ino cut him off and processed to capture him.

Everyone met up at the statue where they waited for Mihoshi and Ayeka to wake up with Clay being trapped in what seems to be a block of ice. When the two ladies waked they were filled in on everything before Mihoshi had to leave to take Clay to GXP headquarters. Washu gives her something in a gift box said to keep her busy on her travel. Mihoshi seemed to understand what Washu mean and promised to return it to the proper owner, that was before she fell and broke whatever was inside it. It's a good thing that Washu had put a tube of glue inside the box so that Mihoshi can fix it.

"Now that Clay is taken care of," said Jiraiya as he looked at the trapped Ryoko trying to get out and toward Zero who is close to Tenchi, "what do we do with two Ryokos?"

"Yeah, we really can't have two Ryokos moving about Washu," said Naruto as he tries to ignore the naked Ryoko.

Washu smiled and explained that she was going combined the two together into one unit. Washu explained that she originally split Ryoko into two since she couldn't control a complete unit before. Soon it looked like Ryoko and Washu started to talk to each other through a mental link like Naruto and Kurama. Ino seemed to be very interested in this since it almost seems similar to what her father and her family do to contact people from far away. This also helps people have a private talk without people overhearing what is being said. It did take a few minutes before what seems to be Washu and Ryoko coming to an agreement of sometime before the pink hair scientist went to combine the two together to become one.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Naruto or Tenchi Muyo**

"Talking" Regular Speech

" _Talking" Regular Thoughts_

" _Jutsu_ "

 **"Talking"** Demon/Boss Summoning/Inner Self Speech

 ** _"Talking"_** _Demon/Boss Summoning/Inner Self Thought_

Chapter 5

It has been a few weeks since the Clay incident and things have gotten back to normal. Well, it did take Ryoko a while to return back to normal after she and Zero had become one person. During the weeks, Jiraiya put gravity and restriction seals on Naruto and Ino to help make them stronger and faster. The gravity seals would help them grow stronger and faster. The restriction seals would make it harder for them to move around so that they can handle moving very fast. Jiraiya had to increase the level of the seals on Naruto a lot since Kurama is constantly repairing Naruto's sore muscles until the fox got bored of healing his host. Ino was fine with this since, she would get more day off of physical training, but would be stuck with playing shogi against Yamato's wood clone.

It was also during these weeks that Washu studied and kept a record of Tomo's health along with finding the reason for Tomo's rapid aging from being a baby to a six-year-old. Washu would help Ino with her medical ninjutsu training by having the girl heal some of the creatures that the pink scientist have in her lab. This became a deal between her and Ino since Washu wants to research more aspects of chakra from the four people from planet Elem. She would have to wait for when Jiraiya have Naruto try to control Kurama's chakra to study it. Washu is very curious about how Naruto was able to travel from his planet to Earth and wanted to see if she can recreate it with Naruto's help.

Speaking of Naruto, Washu had started to make him learn more things that she learned from the academy and other things that she had learned herself. That included different languages to increase his knowledge while making it up to Naruto for putting a chip into his brain by helping him make his own computer. During the weeks, Naruto had gotten closer to Sasami that both of them started to call each other Sasami-chan and Naruto-kun. They did get teased by Washu and Ryoko whenever the two calls each other with the chan and kun, which ended up making the two blush when they did tease them. Naruto and Ino started to get on more friendlier terms while the spiky blond had to learn manners from Ayeka, Sasami, and Ino after when he had run out of Washu's lab while wearing his boxers.

Today, Jiraiya and Yamato decided to take a break from training since Naruto, Ino, and Tomo have worked really hard since the Clay incident. Since they didn't have any training, Naruto has chosen to sleep in as it been awhile since he could do that. Ino is helping Sasami cook in the kitchen, Yamato is enjoying some tea with Tenchi's grandfather Katsuhito, Jiraiya is somewhere in the woods near the shrine, and Tomo is helping Tenchi and Ayeka clean the shrine grounds. Unknown to everyone, that is still at the house and shrine, they will be getting some unannounced visitors today.

-Shrine-

"Hey Tenchi," said Tomo as he gets Tenchi's attention, "how come we need to clean the grounds when barely anyone comes up here?"

"Well, we clean the grounds and the shrine just in case people come," answered Tenchi with a smile and goes back to sweeping.

"Hmm, ok," said a confused Tomo before going back to sweeping as well.

The two continued to sweep the grounds while Ayeka would splash some water around the shrine's ground. They continued to do this while not knowing that someone is climbing up the steps to the shrine. When Ayeka ran out of water in her bucket, she went to get more water from behind the shrine. Tenchi and Tomo continued to sweep before hearing someone is asking them something. The two turned around to see who it was that was talking to them, only to find a beautiful lady standing by the steps. The lady in front of them seems to be wearing what looks like Juraian clothing with long silk-like black hair with two long tied strand of hair, she also has a green dot on her forehead. The two seems to be in a trance before snapping out of it when the lady talked to them. They apologize to her with Tenchi asked if she wanted to see his grandfather before going to see if he is in his office.

"Umm miss," said Tomo as he gets her attention, "are you from Jurai like Ayeka-nee and Sasami-nee?"

"Yes, I am," answered the lady as she gives him a small smile, "may I ask for your name young man?"

"My name is Tomo," answered Tomo as he grins, "son of one Jiraiya the toad sage and half-brother of Ryoko."

"Half-brother," asked a confused lady.

"Yeah, I was created differently than Ryoko," answered Tomo before getting a confused face, "Washu tried to explain what it was but I couldn't really get it."

"I-I see, but why do call Ayeka and Sasami you're sisters," asked a curious lady.

"Oh, I see them as better sister figures than Ryoko," answered Tomo before getting a shiver, "please don't tell Ryoko that I said that, or she'll make me take her lesson on using my powers."

"It'll be our little secret," said the lady after she giggled at his scared face.

"Thank you," said Tomo as he bows to her and stands up straight, "oh, I would avoid going to the baths if I were you."

"Why is that?"

"Well, Ayeka-nee told me to always warn pretty ladies whenever my father is nearby."

The lady asked him why and gotten an answer from Tomo saying that Jiraiya would do something indecent. This made her smile and told him to listen to what Ayeka say before going to where Tenchi went to. Tomo smiled and went back to sweeping while missing Ayeka dropping her bucket of water. He could faintly hear Ayeka call the lady miss Funaho. Ayeka is already thinking someone else being here on Earth and is voicing out her question. Funaho smiled at her and simply said that she is right and looked like the person that she is thinking about is at the house. This got Ayeka into a panic and quickly went toward the house but bowed to Funaho before going down the steps from the shrine. Tenchi continued to call out to his grandfather from inside.

Yamato had just finished his tea while Katsuhito was trying to read his book. Tenchi quickly told his grandfather that there is a lady visitor to meet him. Katsuhito closed his book as Yamato put his empty teacup down and told the shrine keeper that he enjoyed his tea is going to take Tomo to go find Jiraiya. Katsuhito nodded and went the door to see who this visitor is. When he opened the sliding door, he looked at Tenchi before looking at Funaho and calling her mother. This seemed to confused Tenchi and Yamato as to how Funaho be Katsuhito's mother when she looks so young.

-Location change: Masaki Residence-

Naruto groaned as he hears the doorbell ringing and tries to ignore it in favor of more sleep. However, he couldn't and slowly got out of bed so that he can get dressed for the day. Back downstairs, Ryoko is trying to sleep as the doorbell rang before sitting up on the wooden beam and looked toward the kitchen. Ryoko soon called out to the two people in the kitchen and asked if either one is going to answer the door. Sasami's voice in the kitchen told Ryoko that she and Ino are a little busy at the moment. This left Ryoko being the one to go answer the door. When Ryoko reached the door and opened it, she wasn't expecting a lady with a hair color similar hair color of Sasami's with two green dots on her forehead to hug her crying. Ryoko was also wasn't expecting the lady to mistake her as Sasami.

Ryoko tried to tell the blue-haired lady that she's not Sasami, but it would seem that she isn't listening to her at all. Ryoko tried many times to make the lady that is mistaking her as Sasami to listen to her. It wasn't until Sasami come into the hallway where the door is located and called the lady her mommy. When Sasami's mother finally saw her, she harshly pushed Ryoko right into the wall near them. To make it worse, Ryoko hit the wall front first and twitched a little. Sasami soon ran to her mother so that the two could have a mother and daughter hug.

"Sasami did you find out who was at the door," asked Ino as she makes her way to the hall to see the two hugging and Ryoko at the wall, "I guessed you did."

Ino could already guess that the lady that is hugging Sasami was the one that flung Ryoko into the wall. It wasn't long for Sasami's mother to notice Ino in her purple version of Sasami's cooking clothes with a rose instead of a carrot. Sasami introduced Ino to her mother named Misaki, that was before Misaki went over to Ino and gave her a hug while crying about Sasami making a friend. Ino awkwardly smiled as she hugged Misaki back saying that it's nice to meet Sasami's beautiful mother. Misaki did let Ino go before Sasami guided her to the living room and to the couch where Misaki cry into a tissue over being able to see one of her daughters again after so long.

-Timeskip: A few minutes later-

Ino had to watch Sasami try to calm her mother down near the dining table. Ryoko was able to recover from being flung to the wall by Misaki and is leaning on the wall near the open doorway to where they were before. Ino was sweatdropping inside her head as Misaki keep crying before hugging Sasami. Everyone's attention turned toward the open doorway to show Ayeka looking at her mother. Misaki was soon stopped crying and smiled happily at Ayeka. It didn't take Ino long to figure out that Ayeka is Misaki's eldest daughter as she watches Ayeka talk to her mother about seeing someone names lady Funaho and how glad she is to see the two of them doing well. Ino did get a little scared as Misaki gone from happy to not smiling before going to mad glaring at Ayeka as if she didn't say anything right.

Ayeka did flinch from her mother's glare with Ryoko looking over casually. The Juraian princess got Ryoko's attention and warned the ex-space pirate that she is about to do something that she can tease her about later. She even adviced Ryoko to not to tease her while leaving the ex-space pirate confused. Ayeka took a deep breath before acting like a little girl calling Misaki mommy. This made Ryoko slip off the wall and fall down to the floor while Ino sweatdropped as she watched Misaki quickly go from glaring to overly happy.

 _"Wow, talk about doing a 180 from being mad to being happy," thought Ino as she watched Ayeka go to Misaki and the two hugged, "reminds me about Naruto bouncing back from Sakura rejecting him for a date."_

It wasn't long for Ryoko to sit up and laugh at Ayeka calling Misaki mommy. The laugh didn't last long as Misaki somehow appeared in front of Ryoko with an angry look in her eyes as she starts to pull both Ryoko's cheeks around. Misaki processed to stand up and making Ryoko follow since the blue-haired woman still has a hold of her cheeks. Ino was shaking at Ryoko as Ayeka did warn her not to as the said princess was saying that she told her so. Sasami was busy writing something on a big whiteboard before showing what she wrote to Ryoko to read and say.

Ryoko did say what was on the board that Sasami is holding up. What was on the board quickly had Misaki to calm down and let go if Ryoko's cheeks and smiled as she then gave Ryoko a gentle hug. Sasami soon noticed Ryo-Ohki tiredly get down the stairs in her cabbit form and said that the cabbit finally woke up. This got Misaki's attention and turned behind her to see the cute Ryo-Ohki. Before anyone knew it, Misaki had slammed Ryoko into the wall behind her and slowly went over to Ryo-Ohki while calling her aunty Misaki. Ryo-Ohki walked over to her as Misaki kneeled down and picked her up then called the cabbit cute as she softly snuggles her. Ino was looking at Ryoko as she twitched and started to slowly slide down the wall to show cracks in the walls.

 _"Poor poor Ryoko," thought Ino as she can tell that must of hurt._

Misaki continued to coo over Ryo-Ohki while Ino got up and helped Ryoko up from the floor and drag her over to one of the empty couch. Ayeka and Sasami we busy watching their mother coo over Ryo-Ohki that no one notice Naruto in a black shirt with kanji for fox on the front, blue jeans, and socks on walking down the stairs. Naruto was confused as to what happened to Ryoko for Ino to drag her to the couch and who the woman cooing over Ryo-Ohki's cuteness. Naruto thought that Misaki must be Sasami's other older sister that she never mentioned before. When he got down to where everyone is, he looked over to Sasami and Ayeka.

"Umm, Sasami-chan," said Naruto as he gets everyone's attention as he points at Misaki, "who is she?"

 _"Oh look at those cute little whiskers," thought Misaki as she looks at Naruto's whisker marks._

"This is my and Ayeka's mother Naruto-kun," answered Sasami as she smiled at the shocked Naruto.

"W-Wait, she's your mom," asked the shocked Naruto as he looks at Misaki and back to Sasami, "I thought she was your other older sister, Sasami-chan."

Before Naruto knew what happened, he found himself being hugged tightly by Misaki while hearing her say that being called Sasami's older sister was the sweetest thing she has ever heard. Sasami giggled at Naruto who was clueless as to how Misaki put Ryo-Ohki down and hugged him so quickly. Misaki soon remembered what Naruto and Sasami were calling each other and smiled happily at Sasami. Sasami was confused as to why her mother was smiling at her before blushing after hearing Misaki saying that she approves of Naruto. Naruto was confused as to what Misaki meant by her approving him before blushing like Sasami when Ino told Misaki that the two aren't dating yet.

Ino wanted to tease both Sasami and Naruto some more and was about to say something before seeing Naruto glaring at her to stop. Naruto stopped glaring at Ino and went about trying to get Misaki to let go of him. Before he could try, Misaki let go of him and went to stroking his whisker marks. Naruto first went stiff before starting to purr and lean into her hands. All the girls in the room except for Ryo-Ohki and Ryoko looked at the purring Naruto and instantly thought how cute it is. Sasami and Ino were by Misaki in an instant and started to stroke Naruto's whisker marks with Misaki. This got Naruto purring louder as he feels more people stroking his whisker marks.

-Location change: Shrine steps-

We find Tenchi and Funaho walking down the steps toward the house so that Funaho can see it. Funaho had finished talking to her son Katsuhito aka Yosho back at the shrine. Funaho started to talk to Tenchi as they walked down the steps. She even talked about when she would have to take Ayeka and Sasami back to Jurai and tried to have him come with them. However, she never finished before being interrupted by someone down from the set of steps that they are on. Both Tenchi and Funaho looked down to see Washu and Jiraiya. Washu is wearing a set of clothes that would be great for golfing while having some kind of canteen strap to one of her shoulders and Jiraiya dressed in kimono style shirt with normal pants and his clogs.

"Oh Washu, you scared us," said Tenchi before gesturing to Funaho, "oh yes, this lady here is.."

"Funaho queen of Jurai right," said Washi as she smiled and held her hand out for Funaho to shake, "how to do you do, my name is Washu."

"My name is Jiraiya," said Jiraiya as he smiled and waved at Funaho.

Funaho tried to school her feature so Tenchi wouldn't notice her odd behavior before walking down and shaking Washu's hand. Washu and Jiraiya can easily tell that something is bothering Funaho but kept it to themselves. Washu quickly asks Tenchi to do something for her as she takes the canteen off and handed it to him. She asked Tenchi to bring it to the house while she and Jiraiya will show Funaho the way to the house. Tenchi was confused but decided to do Washu's favor and went on ahead of them. When Tenchi was out of sight, Washu turned to Funaho and asked that they should start going too. Jiraiya got a laugh when Funaho asked Washu to call her 'Little' Funaho, to which got Washu frowning and complained about Mihoshi putting it in her report.

"It took Jurai's supreme council four months to summarised Mihoshi's report," said Funaho with a frown on her face, "which in that case took longer to do anything else, besides going over the added report after she handed in Dr. Clay to the GXP."

"I'm guessing that added report is about everyone from Planet Elem," said Jiraiya as she got a nod from Funaho, "I bet a lot of things take lots more time when Mihoshi is involved."

"You can say that again," said Washu as she sighed.

Funaho smiled a little as the two are used to how Mihoshi does things already. That was before she got serious and told Washu that she knows the real reason as to why they were here and asked for her answer. Washu had told her no before walking down the steps with Jiraiya and Funaho following behind her.

-Back at the house-

"Glad to get out of that mess," said Naruto as he rubs his cheeks.

"I still want to know how you got pictures of me and Sasami doing a mini slumber party," said Ino with her cheeks red and glaring at Naruto.

"I thank Jiraiya for doing that when Ryoko and Ayeka were drinking," said Naruto as he smiled.

If you all are wondering how Naruto managed to get three women to stop stroking his whisker marks. He had Jiraiya to spy on Ino so that he could somehow get back at Ino. Jiraiya just happened to get lucky when he took the pictures and gave them to Naruto. The whisker blond used the pictures to distract Misaki while embarrassing Ino and Sasami so that they are forced to stop. After Misaki was done gushing at the pictures, Ryo-Ohki turned into her child form and started to show her a trick she learned. Misaki was sitting in a chair so that she can watch cute little Ryo-Ohki while Sasami is standing next to her. Both Naruto and Ino are sitting on the couch with Ayeka watching all this while Ryoko is standing behind the couch.

It wasn't until Ryo-Ohki had finished that Misaki hugged her and was calling her adorable. Ryo-Ohki sweatdropped as she is being hugged by Sasami and Ayeka mother with the younger Jurian princess smiling awkwardly. It wasn't long before Misaki loosen her hug with Ryo-Ohki when Tenchi came inside with the canteen strapped to his shoulder. Naruto, Ino, and Sasami greeted him back while Ryo-Ohki had turned back into her cabbit form and went to Tenchi before jumping toward him. Tenchi was able to catch Ryo-Ohki with one hand before letting her proceed to make her way to the top of his head as Sasami walks toward him. Naruto, Ayeka, Ino, and Ryoko watched them and Misaki as she made her way toward Tenchi.

 _"I better do something quick before Misaki-san goes and hugs Tenchi," thought Ino before suddenly getting an idea, "I know just the thing."_

 _"Why do I have the feeling that Ino is about to put me back in the spotlight," thought Naruto as he felt a shiver go down his spine._

Naruto's feeling was right on as he hears Ino call Misaki's name before the woman could hug Tenchi. Ino was able to get Misaki's attention and asked her if she would like to Naruto tell her all the pranks he did back in Konoha. On Naruto's part, the whisker blond looked at the only Konoha kunoichi with slight fear before looking at Misaki as she suddenly was sitting in front of him with what seems to sparkle in her eyes. As that wasn't enough, Naruto could already guess that Ryoko has an amusing smirk on her face as she said that she's interested in hearing his past pranks too.

Naruto sighed before starting to tell both Misaki and Ryoko all his pranks while Tenchi looked at Misaki with Sasami as he asked if the woman was her and Ayeka's mother. Sasami answered Tenchi's question while sweatdropping while unaware that Ino was telling Ayeka what Misaki was about to do and stopped it. Ayeka could only sweatdrop at Ino's quick thinking as she was sure that both she and Ryoko would be mad at Misaki for hugging Tenchi.

-Back to the Shrine Steps-

To say the least, Jiraiya was getting interested as Funaho explained to him how Juraian ships are made of wood with a tree being the core. Jiraiya put his own thought in saying that Planet Elem would have the same technology as Jurai if they discovered other life in space during when the Shodaime was still alive. Funaho was confused as to who was Shodaime was before listening to the toad sage explained who he was and his ability to control wood on a grand scale. Funaho was interested to hear of a being capable of controlling wood, along with hearing that Yamato who was with her son has that same ability but on a smaller scaler. Jiraiya soon got back on track on what Funaho want from Washu.

"From what I can get is that while Juraian ships are powerful but they can't be mass-produced," said Jiraiya was he gets a general idea.

"That's right," said Washu as she put her arms behind her head, "but Ryo-Ohki can be reproduced easily."

 _"Wait, Ryo-Ohki can be reproduced," thought Jiraiya as he hid his surprise, "I hope Washu didn't teach Naruto how to do the same."_

Jiraiya soon listened to Funaho that it would be all right if Jurai were the only ones with the technology, but she did leave her sentence hanging when she said if they weren't the only ones. Washu made a face while not looking at Funaho as she said that she didn't care about who developed what as it doesn't concern her. They continued to walk down the steps before stopping. While Funaho was concerned about something, Washu said that she doesn't want to alienate Tenchi. This got Funaho and Jiraiya's attention as Washu looked at Funaho and said that she won't help anybody except for Naruto.

"While I am grateful for this Washu," said Funaho was happy but was also curious, "but why did you say that you'll help the young man from Elem?"

"She's helping Naruto since it gives her a chance to study how chakra work," answered Jiraiya as he looks at Washu.

"There's that and there is also the fact that Naruto can think of ideas that I find interesting," said Washu as she smiled at them before turning away.

Washu soon told Funaho and Jiraiya to call her little Washu. This got the two confused before Funaho snapped out of it and started to laugh with Washu soon joined in before saying that she is little. Washu soon made her way down the steps and turned to Funaho and said that if she wants to achieve her goal then she will have to force the number one genius scientist. Funaho chuckled a bit before making her way down as she lists off people that could scare her. The people she listed off were Washu, Ryo-Ohki, Ryoko, Tsunami, and Tenchi. Before Funaho could finish talking Jiraiya add-in his own piece.

"Miss Funaho, I think you're forgetting a few people in that list," said Jiraiya as he makes his way down, "there's also the shinobi that can control wood, the girl that can use control a person body both in and out, the little brother of Ryoko, me the toad sage and spymaster, and there is the boy that studies under Little Washu and can make an army in an instant."

"Oh my, I did forget about you all from Elem," said Funaho as she bowed toward Jiraiya, "I thank you for correcting my mistake."

Jiraiya just grinned and waved it off before pointing out that Mihoshi alone would do just fine too. Washu smiled before saying that she and Naruto would not make another Ryoko and Tomo. Funaho understand Washu's decide while Jiraiya groaned as he complained that Washu and Naruto used him for that experiment. Everyone's attention was soon taken to a sound of something approaching in the sky. Jiraiya's jaw dropped as he saw the huge Juraian ship coming into view while hearing Washu said that the King of Jurai has arrived. Jiraiya was so shocked at seeing the Juraian ship for the first time, that he didn't notice Yamato and Tomo approaching them.

-At the same time back at the house-

"You painted a whole mountain with four faces of your village's past leaders in broad daylight," said Ryoko as she tries to hold in her laughter, "wearing a bright orange jumpsuit."

"Yep and the people only noticed what I did until after I finished painting," said a grinning Naruto as he hears Ryoko laugh as she holds her sides and Misaki giggling.

"Umm Sasami, I'm starting to become concerned," said Ayeka as she looks at her younger sister.

"Do you mean what Naruto-kun would do if he meets our father," asked Sasami as she looks at Ayeka with the same concerned.

"Yes, I'm worried that Naruto might prank him," answered the concerned Ayeka as she and Sasami listened to all Naruto's pranks.

"So do I Ayeka, but I'm sure that Yamato-san has hidden anything that can help Naruto-kun make a prank," said Sasami as she and everyone don't know about Naruto's hidden prank supply stash in his room.

While Naruto had been telling his prank, Tenchi had gone to his room to change into clothes that are appropriate for being a host. Ino had went gone to the room she shares with Ayeka and Sasami to change clothes. Misaki seems to be enjoying hearing all the pranks that Naruto have done over the years back in Konoha. Ryoko really liked hearing all of Naruto's pranks as it would give her some ideas to do when she gets bored or have run out of sake to drink. She really liked the chili pepper powder mixed into a smoke bomb. As soon as Ryoko and Misaki had managed to calm down from all the laughing, everyone soon heard a noise coming from outside. Naruto went to the sliding glass doors to find out what it is. When he got outside, he looked toward the direction and saw the huge ship coming toward the house. The whiskered blond ran back inside to say what he saw.

"Everyone a huge ship is coming this way," said Naruto with wide eyes.

"Oh that must be him," said Misaki in a cheery mood.

"When you mean by him," said Naruto as he quickly connects the dots, "do you mean your husband aka the king of Jurai?"

"That's correct," answered Misaki as she looks at Naruto.

Naruto gulped as he silently hopes that Ino doesn't find out about the king of Jurai is here. All hope was dashed away when he watched Ayeka and Sasami moving up the stairs toward their room so that they can get ready to see their father. Naruto quickly went to hide inside Washu's lab so that Ino can't find him. The reason why he is hiding from Ino is that the blond haired girl had made a formal wear for him to wear for certain cases. Naruto knows that Ino would count meeting the king of Jurai as one of those cases and he doesn't like having to wear something like that. Misaki didn't seem to mind that Naruto went to hide as she went to put her royal Juraian robe back on. She did miss Ino who is dressed in a purple kimono with short sleeves and a purple version of Sasami's royal Juraian robe go into Washu's lab to look for Naruto.

-Time Skip: A few minutes later-

We now find Tenchi, Ayeka, Ino, Naruto, Sasami, and Ryo-Ohki in her human form holding Sasami's hand while standing on the wooden dock waiting for Azusa aka King of Jurai to appear in front of them as his ship hovers above the lake. Both Ayeka and Sasami are wearing their royal Jurian robe with Tenchi wearing a white dress shirt with a blue open jacket, blue pants, and white shoes. Ino has an annoyed look on her face while looking at Naruto who has a smirk on his face as he wears an orange male robe version of Jurian nobility. Naruto is smirking that he had gotten out of having to wear the whole outfit that Ino wanted him to wear. Ino is annoyed that she had to chase Naruto and had run out of time to have him change.

"Next time Naruto," said Ino in a threatening tone as she gets Naruto's attention, "you won't get lucky."

"Ino, you're talking to the person that can get away from a lot of shinobi's back in Konoha," said Naruto as he looks at her in the eye, "I can still get away from you even with the seals pervy-sage put on me."

Ino frowns as she knows that he's right before smiling and told Naruto that next time he tries to run again then she'll make sure that he can't eat any ramen for a month. Naruto's face soon showed horror as he knows that Ino will do just that even if she's not around next time since she will know about one way or another. Sasami looked at the two and giggled as Ino can make sure that he won't eat ramen since her blond friend helps her cook the food when she's not busy with training. It didn't take long for Naruto to snap out of his ramen horror when he started to hear footsteps coming from the path toward the gate. Everyone looked to see Funaho, Washu, Jiraiya, Yamato, and Tomo walking to them and near the house.

 _"Hmm, that lady seems familiar," thought Naruto as he looks at Funaho while missing Misaki call her sister._

 **"Kit, that's Funaho the other queen of Jurai," said Kurama in Naruto's mind, "Washu taught you about her and that King."**

 _"Oh yeah," thought Naruto as he innerly chuckled, "I was just surprised about Sasami-chan's mother being here since Washu didn't get to her yet."_

 **"Well that's true since she had to stop when the time was up from your last lesson," said Kurama as he yawns, "wake me back up when something interesting happens."**

Naruto could only sweatdrop at Kurama's laziness as the fox goes back to sleep before watching Sasami and Ryo-Ohki go to Funaho and hug her while calling her auntie Funaho. Naruto and Ino had to feel sorry for Washu as she soon ended up being in one of Misaki's embrace. Naruto's attention was changed to Tomo who had quickly hidden behind Jiraiya so that Misaki wouldn't see him. For Tomo's reason for hiding from Misaki as he suddenly felt fear for his life when he saw her. Jiraiya was looking down at his son in confusion as to why he is hiding from a beautiful woman that seems to be Sasami's mother and the other queen of Jurai. The toad sage got his answer as Misaki started to smother Tomo's face into her chest after she spotted the poor boy peaking from behind Jiraiya's leg.

 _"I think Tomo might die from lack of air," thought Naruto and Ino as they watch Tomo flaring his arms around._

 _"Lucky little gaki," thought Jiraiya as he glares at his son while innerly smirking, "but that might be the best way to go."_

Just as Tomo was about to pass out from lack of air, Sasami noticed Tomo's dilemma and quickly got her mother to let the poor boy go. Tomo took deep breaths of air as he thanks Sasami for her help. Tomo was thinking that he won't be hugged by Misaki ever again before suddenly feeling slender arms around him from behind. Before he knew it, Misaki is holding him like a teddy bear with the back of Tomo's head on her chest. Tomo looked at everyone except for Funaho, Jiraiya, and Yamato and is silently asking them for help. Naruto mouthed to the boy good luck while Ino and Tenchi did the gestured to say sorry to him. Ayeka and Sasami looked at Tomo with apologetic looks as Tomo frowns as he would have to wait for Misaki to let him go.

Yamato sweatdropped at Misaki holding Tomo as a teddy bear while going over to Funaho and asked her if the other queen of Jurai is always acting like that. Funaho just nodded while smiling at Yamato as his sweatdropped bigger. Jiraiya and Yamato didn't need to be geniuses to know that Misaki is Sasami and Ayeka's mother since the woman has the same hair color as the little chef. It wasn't long before Washu notice something coming from the huge Juraian ship and making its way to the deck. It only took a few seconds to see Azusa Masaki Jurai the king of Jurai, father of Ayeka and Sasami to appear in front of Tenchi, Ayeka, Ino, and Naruto with a serious look on his face.

 _"So, this is Ayeka and Sasami-chan's father," thought Naruto while looking at him, "almost remind me of Tsunade-baa-chan when I annoy her for missions."_

 **"Close but you're forgetting that she's throw stuff at you," said Kurama as he wakes up from his nap, "only when you call her that name."**

 _"I thought you wanted me to wake you up when something interesting happens," asked Naruto in his head._

 **"Yes, but I can't miss up on a chance to watch you make a fool of yourself," answered Kurama as he evilly chuckles.**

Naruto could only sweatdrop at Kurama's response to his question as he can also have a gut feeling that Ayeka might make him relearn manners if he makes a fool out of himself. The people from Elem watched as to what Azusa will say or do as examed Ayeka and Sasami as said younger daughter ran back to the small group with Ryo-Ohki while calling him father in an excited tone. While Azuna examed his daughters while saying that they seem to be all right, his face changed to confusion with a tiny eye twitch as he sees is wife Misaki holding little Tomo in her arms. Tomo looked at him with an embarrassed look while giving a little wave at him. Azusa sweatdropped a little before regaining his posture and looking at Ayeka who is standing next to Tenchi with Sasami next to her.

Ayeka introduced Tenchi, Naruto, and Ino who are still standing in their spots, along with pointing at Jiraiya and Yamato so that she can introduce them as well. While Ayeka was introducing everyone, Funaho walked over to the group and stand behind Sasami. The King of Jurai gave a brief verbal response to the people that were introduced before turning around while missing Tenchi's dumbfounded look, Naruto's left eyebrow twitched, Ino frowning from the lack of works, and Jiraiya and Yamato's faces having deep frowns on their faces. It didn't take long for everyone's faces except for Misaki and Washu's to change expressions when Azusa soon told Ayeka and Sasami that they are coming home.

Tenchi, Ayeka, Sasami, Naruto, Ino, Ryo-Ohki, and Tomo have shocked expressions on their faces while Funaho seems to be neutral as there was no smile, frown, shock, or surprise on her face as Jiraiya and Yamato faces were surprised expressions at Azusa already wanting to leave Earth. The two experienced shinobis thought that the King would try to get a feel about the people from Elem before leaving instead of taking the two princesses away. Sasami, Naruto, Ino, Tomo were the only ones to respond as they say what at the same time. It didn't take long for Azuza to repeat himself before Ayeak started to say that Tenchi is Yosho's grandson. Azusa made a comment about Yosho marrying an Earthling despite his wishes so that he doesn't need his grandson.

Naruto, Ino, Jiraiya, Tomo, and Yamato were shocked to hear that Funaho is an Earthling as well when she said that to her husband with a calm face. The five people from before soon were being secretly amused as it seems Azusa was making a grave for himself when he tries to say that Funaho is different from the other Earthlings. It only got more amusing when Funaho asked him about how is she different as the King of Jurai was soon backed into the corner.

 **"Brahahahaha," laughed Kurama in Naruto's head, "I think this is a first to see a king being put into a corner by one of his wives."**

 _"If you like that then you'll like the idea for a prank I have in mind for him," thought Naruto as a plan is already forming._

 **"Good luck with getting in that ship without getting caught," said Kurama as he continues to watch what else is going on.**

To say the least, Kurama wasn't disappointed as Azusa looked over to his other wife Misaki and saw said woman without Tomo and is bitting down on cloth as she looks at him with a mad expression on her face. Seeing this, Azuna was confused and was couldn't think of anything that can get him out as it seems that its 1 against 2. The look on his face was priceless as Naruto, Ino, Jiraiya, Yamato, and Tomo who is standing next to Ryo-Ohki burn the image into their minds. That was before Azusa changed the subject and looked at Ayeka to tell her that he has already chosen a fiancèe for her that is suited for a crown princess.

This seems have made Ayeka embarrassed before she managed to get over it as she blushed and try to explain that Tenchi is her fiancèe to her father but could get it out as she was too embarrassed to say it. It seemed to have only angered Azusa as he asked her what Tenchi is to her before Ryoko interfered and told Ayeka to go on home as she hugs Tenchi. Naruto and Ino sighed when Ayeka started to yell at Ryoko while leaving Azusa confused and clueless as he never saw his eldest daughter behave like that before. Everyone that knows about Ayeka and Ryoko's arguments just stayed quiet and watched as the two argued with each other while feeling sorry for Tenchi as he was stuck in the middle of it.

 _"Well, it was only a matter of time before Ryoko comes in," thought Ino as she watched Ryoko and Ayeka fight over Tenchi, "but I have to say she does have good timing."_

While the two girls fight over Tenchi, Azusa seemed to have gotten annoyed at being ignored and tried to regain Ayeka's attention by calling out to her in a mad tone. Keyword being tried since it seems his attempt has fallen on deaf ears. Azusa quickly calmed down and looked over to his younger daughter with a smile and a hopeful expression on his face as he asked Sasami if she was coming home. However, it seems that it was not to be as Sasami has told him that she would like to stay with Tenchi as well, while also adding in Naruto and Ino's names into the mix. This seems to make Azusa mad as that wasn't what he was hoping for as it seems that both his daughters want to stay on Earth. To make matters worse, Sasami told her father that if he makes her go then she'll hate him forever with an angry face and tone and turned her head away from him.

Not liking how things are going, Ryo-Ohki walked up to Azusa and started to do the same thing she did for Misaki earlier. This seems to have gotten Azusa's attention after Ryo-Ohki finished. Feeling a little sad that he watched her do it the first time, Ryo-Ohki tried a second time while having him watch her so it again. Azusa watched Ryo-Ohki while trying to make head or tail about what the little cabbit is doing. After Ryo-Ohki was done, Azusa made the mistake of asking what is this which in turn made Ryo-Ohki start crying. As the human cabbit cried, Azusa was at a loss after what did he do now while Funaho walked over to Ryo-Ohki and kneel down to wipe Ryo-Ohki's tears with a cloth while trying to cheer her up and give her husband a one eye glare.

Tenchi who managed to sneak away from Ryoko and Ayeka, Sasami, Washu, Naruto, Ino, Tomo, Jiraiya, and Yamato watched as Azusa walked closer to Ryo-Ohki and kneel down to her and start to cheer her up with a happy expression and smile on his face. It seemed to have cheered her up and make Ryo-Ohki very happy that she jumped around before running toward Tenchi so that she can jump into his arms so that he can hold her up. Jiraiya watched as Azusa soon stand up and schooled his expression into a more serious one and asked Ayeka and Sasami of its true that the two wish to remind on Earth with Tenchi.

Ino and Tomo looked at Ayeka and Ryoko as the Juraian princess try to answer her father hearing the former space pirate asked her if like her father better. Before the two could start to argue again while both of them are at each other's faces, Misaki walked over and separated the two apart, thus effectively stopping them. This made lots of people happy as someone was able to stop the two from arguing even more, although Tenchi did have a tiny sweatdrop on his face.

"What about you Sasami," asked a happy Misaki as she looked over to her younger daughter's direction.

"If I leave then there'll going to be big trouble," answered a happy Sasami as she moved from beside Tenchi to look at her mother, "if I leave then who's going to help Ino cook for them?"

"Huh," was the only response Misaki said as she was confused about what Sasami said about who'll help Ino cook for everyone.

 **"I can already answer that question," said Kurama in Naruto's head as he chuckles.**

 _"Don't you dare start," thought Naruto as he watched Ayeka and Ryoko become embarrassed when Misaki looked at them._

"It would seem that our girls would want to stay here," said Misaki as she regains her happy expression.

Azusa didn't like the idea of letting his daughters stay on Earth but couldn't really do anything since he is outnumbered. He soon told everyone that he would let Ayeka and Sasami do as they please as Funaho stands back up. This seems to have made everyone minus Ryoko happy that Azusa had changed his mind with Ayeka bowing to her father as thanking him for understanding. That was before Azusa told them that Ayeka and Sasami can stay if Tenchi can beat the fianèe that he has chosen for Ayeka. This got Tenchi's attention and already thinking about how things like this seem to happen only to him.

Tenchi couldn't think about that for long before the sky seems to darken like a stage lights would do. This seems to have confused everyone except for the King of Jurai and his wives, although it would seem that he is a little annoyed by this as everyone else looked around as to why it had gotten dark. Soon everyone started to hear a guy voice say about how long he has waited while Naruto and Ino soon got annoyed and felt their own eyebrows twitched from the arrogant tone was used as it sounded a little snobby to them. Everyone's attention soon turned toward the part where the deck extends into a dock as a stage like light appears with what seems to be cherry blossoms floated down.

It was only a second later that a guy with bright pink hair tied into a high ponytail that slightly reminds Naruto and Ino Shikamaru's hairstyle but not spiky. He was also wearing clothes that seem to belong to a noble family. Everyone thought that the guy looked weird with Naruto and Jiraiya having blink faces at the guy's entrance. It didn't help the guy when he pulled out a paper hand fan and hold it in a dramatic way as he looked at everyone's direction and say that they saved the very best for last. The pink haired guy was about to do something else before Azusa stopped it with a wave of his hand to signal to end it. That ended the guy's entrance as the sky returned to normal.

 _"This is the fiancèe that the King of Jurai chose for Ayeka," thought Ino as she looked at the guy with a bleached expression, "he couldn't have done better than this guy."_

 _"His entrance is even worse that pervy-sage's/my introduction," thought Naruto and Jiraiya at the same time._

 _"Bright pink hair on a guy is so wrong," thought Tomo as he hides his sick expression._

 _"I'm going to ask Inoichi-san to remove this memory from my mind," thought Yamato as he makes plans when he gets back to Konoha._

The guy with the bright pink hair looked at Ayeka as she looked at him with a confused and weirded out mix look at him. He simply closed his fan as he said that he didn't even say hi to her yet then proceed to bow to her while saying that Ayeka looked fabulous. Funaho was giving him a confused look after saying that to Ayeka as she still couldn't figure out why the guy acts like that. Azusa soon got everything back on track and reminded everyone if Tenchi can beat that guy that Ayeka and Sasami can stay. Everyone that lives with Tenchi was rooting for Tenchi to win, well except for Ryoko as she told him to not fight. She even told him that he doesn't need to do it before Misaki hold a piece of paper in front of Ryoko's face.

"And what's that," asked Ryoko as she looks at Misaki as Naruto walked over to see the paper with Tomo following him.

"It a bill for you," answered Misaki as she keeps her happy expression as she holds the bill, "of all the parts of Jurai that you destroyed."

"Damn sis you made quite a hole for yourself," said Tomo as he floats next to his sister as he looks at the bill with her and Naruto.

"I don't think you can pay all of that Ryoko," said Naruto as he sees how much damage Ryoko did to planet Jurai, "but I think Misaki might give you a way out."

"You're right Naru-kun," said Misaki as she continued to be happy while not seeing Naruto frown at the nickname she has given him, "if Tenchi wins then we might just forget the whole thing."

Jiraiya was making a mental note about never getting on Misaki's bad side as she just basically cornered Ryoko with blackmail of paying for all the damages that she did to Jurai. Yamato was doing the same thing as the toad sage and was hoping that Naruto doesn't learn how to do the same thing as Misaki did to Ryoko. To say the least, Tenchi had no choice as to fight against Ayeka's fiancèe. Azusa sweatdropped at how his wife Misaki managed to make the boy fight by cornering both Ryoko and Tenchi. In all the commotion, no one has noticed a puff of smoke appear behind from under the porch or see a cat go inside the house.

-Time skip: A few minutes later-

We find Funaho, Ryoko, Washu, Ayeka, Naruto, Ino, Sasami, Misaki, Ryo-Ohki, Jiraiya, and Yamato sitting on the porch eating snacks and drinking tea, juice, or soda. With Tenchi running out of the house with the Yosho's deactivated sword in hand and stand across from his opponent. The said opponent soon started to act dramatically as said that he must rescue Ayeka and Sasami from there while calling the house was a dump, along with commenting more negatively about the house. Hell Kurama had to reason with Naruto to NOT attack the guy when he said that the house was worse than a prison cell.

 **"This is Tenchi's fight not your's kit," said Kurama as he talks to Naruto, "besides there's a better way to get back at that guy than a very cruel prank."**

 _"Oh yeah Kurama whats better than that," asked an angry Naruto as he couldn't attack the guy that insulted his and Washu's hard work at building it._

 **"Easy, when is Mihoshi return from reporting back to GXP," asked Kurama.**

 _"She returns today," answered a confused Naruto as he schooled his expression on the outside._

 **"Good you remember," said Kurama before smirking, "now do you think she learned her lesson from when you first got here?"**

Naruto didn't say anything by inwardly smirked as he and Kurama both about Mihoshi's memory and would forget about one important fact about Earth. Ino was looking at Naruto in worry as she was sure that he would attack the guy as soon as he started to insult the house. But didn't know that he was talking to Kurama and let things go into motion. Misaki had gotten up and walked over to her husband and offered him some popcorn while asking him if he believes that Tenchi will win. Azusa declined the popcorn by moving it away from him while saying that the guy with the pink hair would beat Tenchi with one move.

"So, your betting on Serio then," asked Misaki as she eats some popcorn.

"Mmhmm," said Azusa as he keeps watching the two fighters.

"I bet 50 thousand yens on Tenchi," yelled Misaki before turning toward her sister wife and not seeing Azusa turn to look at her and Funaho, "what about you sis?"

"I am betting on Tenchi as well," answered Funaho in a calming manner while holding her tea.

"He's going to win," said Sasami as she is rooting for Tenchi with Ryo-Ohki agreeing with her.

"Of course, I am waging on Tenchi," said Ayeka.

"Tenchi for sure," said Ryoko as she much on a cookie.

"I'm going with who Naruto bets on," said Jiraiya as he eats some popcorn.

"I'll do the same as Jiraiya," said Washu as she eats some popcorn as well.

"Same here," said Ino and Yamato as they follow the flow like Washu.

"Then I'll bet on Mihoshi," said Naruto as he gets confused looks from Funaho, Ryoko, Ayeka, and Sasami as he eats a rice cracker, "I'll even throw in a bouse of Tenchi being the only one still standing."

All everyone on the porch could hear a loud whistling sound of a large object falling from a great height coming from the sky. In fact, the only one that doesn't seem to hear the sound would be Serio as he is too busy stroking his own ego to even notice or to listen to Tenchi trying to tell him about what is falling down from the sky. Sasami, Ino, and Yamato quickly went inside to get some umbrellas everyone on the porch and Azusa to use to keep themselves dry. The thing that is falling from the sky is none other than Mihoshi's ship doing its second crash landing. This time inside of the ship crash landing on land, it'll be going to land in the lake. Just before the ship crashed into the lake, everyone with an umbrella has opened them and hold it above their them to stop the water to get them.

Mihoshi's ship soon crashed into the lake thus making a big wave washed over where Tenchi and Serio are standing while some of the water was shot up into the sky and rained down on the surrounding area. It didn't take long for the wave disappear back into the lake and to show who is still standing in place. Everyone could see that only Tenchi was the only one standing in his place while Serio is nowhere in sight. Sasami and Ryo-Ohki ran to Tenchi to see if he is alright while Naruto got up and walked to the edge of the deck as he closes his umbrella.

Tenchi had his eyes closed and only opened then when Sasami came near to see Serio was gone before something in the water caught his eye. Sasami looked to where Tenchi was looking with Ryo-Ohki doing so as well while not knowing that Naruto was looking at it as well with a smirk on his face. In the water was Serio passed out and floating like a log. Naruto could honestly say that Kurama was right about this being better than pranking the guy, the only thing that could make it better would be someone telling him to go get Serio. Naruto, Sasami, Ryo-Ohki, Tenchi, and Azusa missed Mihoshi coming out of the lake soaking wet and asking Washu if she could fix her ship for her.

-Timeskip: Sunset-

We find Tenchi with a dry set of clothes to what he wore, Ayeka, Sasami, Naruto, Ino, Ryo-Ohki, Ryoko, Yamato, Washu, Mihoshi wearing he off-duty clothes, and Jiraiya are standing in front of Funaho and Misaki. Azusa is standing around from the group. Everyone had watched Funaho and Misaki summoned their ships so that they would be next to their husband's ship. Funaho and Misaki were giving everyone farewell before they leave. Funaho was apologizing to Tenchi for all the trouble that has happened today while Misaki was teary eyes as she said everyone's name before giving them hugs. Funaho was giving Yamato a happy look while making the man confused as to not know about her planning something that involves him somewhere in the future.

Jiraiya looked to where Azusa is to see Katsuhito talking to him for a brief time. Jiraiya repeated in his mind from when Katsuhito and Funaho were talking to each other without them knowing that he is spying on them. The toad sage was able to see Katsuhito aka Yosho show what he really looks like and was surprised to see a young adult man instead of an old man. Jiraiya was able to hear their conversation like how Yosho was able to live for so long. Jiraiya couldn't be any more glad that no one from Elem knows about space or Orochimaru would try to do the same thing as Kagato that Washu told him about.

Jiraiya figured out that Yosho hides what he really looks like to avoid unwanted questions from Tenchi. He promised himself to keep Katsuhito's secret to the grave out of respect for the man before going away. After Funaho and Misaki have said their goodbyes to everyone, both of them joined their husband to board his ship and leave Earth along with their ships. When the ships were gone, Naruto had gone stiff before grinning like a fox with Ino and Sasami looking at him in question.

-Timeskip: Next day Morning-

Everything is all nice and quiet before a noise disrupted from inside the house while Tenchi is on the small patio from his room is and is hanging his head down as he was hoping for some peace and quiet. To make it worse, it seems almost everyone that lives in the house started to join in after Ryoko and Ayeka start to argue. As usual, Yamato would stay out of it as to not to get involved in the chaos. However, this time it would seems that Naruto didn't join in as he was busy watching something on his computer screen. This caught Ino's attention as Naruto never that quiet unless it's training.

"Hey Naruto," said Ino as she walked to the boy sitting by the table, "what are you watching?"

"Do you really want to know Ino," asked Naruto as he looks at her with a grin on his face.

"I might regret this," said Ino before taking a deep breath, "yes I want to know."

"Great then I'll show everyone," said Naruto before connecting his computer to the screen that is used to watched space television.

This made everyone's attention turn to the screen to see the what appear to be Azusa sitting on a throne-like seat looking at something. Sasami asked Naruto about why her father is on the screen. Naruto smiled and said that they are currently looking inside Azusa's ship via security cam. Sasami asked him why are they seeing this, but only got that she and everyone else would see soon.

-Location change: Azusa's Juraian ship-

Funasho and Misaki are a little a yard away from where their husband is sitting while discussing about Tenchi warming up to Azusa. Misaki was also asking Funasho if he would warm up to Naruto as well if he and Sasami end up together. Before Funaho could say anything about Naruto, they soon hear an explosion coming from where Azusa is at was and went to see if he was all right. They could see an orange colored smoke and hearing Azusa coughing in the smoke. It didn't take long for the smoke to disappear to show what happened. Funaho and Misaki could see that Azusa is all right and uninjured, but they could see something has happened to him. Misaki had to bite her lower lip as to stop herself from laughing while Funaho was holding in her own laughter much better than her sister wife.

What happened to Azusa, King of Jurai was what one could say a makeover look. On Azusa's head is a big yellow afro wig, while his eyes are now green with his clothes all dyed in neon orange. He ever has a sign hanging around his neck saying 'orange rulez'. Azusa not knowing what has happened yet saw Misaki stopping herself from laughing and wants to know what is so funny. Funaho simple pulled out a hand mirror and showed his face. He blinked his eyes and moved on hand to his head to feel the wig on his head before looking down at his clothes.

He soon has gotten mad and ripped the wig off his head before throwing it down on the floor. Once the wig hit the floor, a small screen appeared in front of Azusa to show a chibi Naruto in an orange and blue jumpsuit grinning and congratulating him for being pranked by the number one prankster king and explained that the green eyes are just contact lenses that change eye colors and that the dye in the clothes will be gone after two months. The chibi Naruto processed to tell him to not try doing the same thing ever again before doing a peace sign. Misaki couldn't take it anymore and start laughing while holding her sides while Funaho started to giggle. Azusa started to shake in angry before letting out a growl and moved his head up and yelled out one person's name.

"NARUTO!"


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Naruto or Tenchi Muyo**

"Talking" Regular Speech

" _Talking" Regular Thoughts_

" _Jutsu_ "

 **"Talking"** Demon/Boss Summoning/Inner Self Speech

 ** _"Talking"_** _Demon/Boss Summoning/Inner Self Thought_

Chapter 6

"Hey Kotetsu," said Izumo one of the nicknamed eternal gate guards.

"What is it Izumo," asked a bored Kotetsu the other eternal gate guard.

"It been a year since Naruto and Jiraiya's group left for that training trip right," asked Izumo as he was bored as well.

"Yeah, even that Ino girl went with them," answered Kotetsu before sighing, "Konoha is a bit boring without those two loudmouths."

"Wait why do you say a bit boring," asked Izumo as he looks at his partner.

"3...2...1," counted down Kotetsu as to wait for something.

"SAI," yelled what seems to be Sasuke, "COME BACK HERE!"

"Oh yeah, the Sai chase," said Izumo as he chuckled, "I forgot about that and it seems to be Sasuke's turn to chase him."

During the year while Naruto, Ino, Jiraiya, and Yamato are gone from Konoha, Sai was placed on team 7. Sasuke and Sakura are able to work with Sai as long as the pale skin boy didn't call them the nicknames he gave them. It would seem that the boy would only do that when they are not on missions. The nicknames that Sai gave them was ugly for Sakura and duck butt for Sasuke. Whenever he called either of them that, one of them would chase him around the village while trying to kill him. There already some bets on rather or not Sai can stay alive until Naruto comes back. The ones betting on Sai staying alive are the reminding rookie 12 and some Chuunins while most are betting that the boy would die within two years, this has the Jounin senseis and Jounins betting on it. Some has already lost the bet for Sai dying within a year of Naruto's training trip.

"You'll think that Sai would learn his lessons about calling Sasuke and Sakura those nicknames," said Izumo as he looked at his partner.

"Yeah, but then it wouldn't that be really boring around here," asked Kotetsu as before smiling, "besides thinking about how Naruto is driving that Ino girl crazy?"

"I feel sorrier about the people that are stuck with those two," said Izumo as he chuckled.

If only they know about the kind of people that Naruto, Ino, Jiraiya, and Yamato are living with and how everyone acts. In fact, maybe no one else will ever know about those people of anything about space for a long time. Unless someone made a mistake in an experiment that brought someone to them instead of going back. That be the question of who would make that mistake and who that person would be. That person would have to be the least likely one that anyone would expect that someone being brought to.

-Location change: Planet Earth, Masaki Residence-

We find the area where the Masaki Residence sits going through one of the raining seasons and like always everyone is busy doing their own thing when it rains. This being Ryoko sleeping on her beam like always before waking up briefly to look outside to see it raining. She soon got depressed as she complains about more rain and was planning to go back to sleep before being caught awake by Sasami in her cooking clothes and a ladle in her hand. Sasami asked her to do her a favor by go to see if Mihoshi is up for breakfast. Ryoko didn't want to do that and asked her why she couldn't ask Tomo to go do it.

"I can't because I'm still tired up from your last night drunken action," answered what seems like a 16-year-old Tomo as from the couch.

"Why didn't you just break or fade out of it," asked Ryoko as she looks down at her brother.

"You used Naruto's experimental rope in case I ever go out of control," answered Tomo as he glared at her, "or when he has to stop an out of control jinchuuriki."

"Oh yeah the rope that he and Washu tested on me," said Ryoko as she smiled shabbily, "sorry about that little bro."

"Sorry my butt," said Tomo as he glares at her, "because of you, I have to wait for Naruto to get it off me."

"I'll go and wake him up," said a fourteen-year-old Ino from the dining table, "besides I doubt Ryoko can wake him up without dragging him down the stairs."

"Can you wake Mihoshi up while you're at it," asked Ryoko as she looks at her hopefully.

"How about you wake her up instead," said Ino before smiling at the former space pirate, "unless you want to try and wake up Washu."

Ino didn't have to say anything else as Ryoko was gone from her beam and is already going heading to Mihoshi's room. Sasami giggled and told Ino good job at being able to get Ryoko moving. Ino smiled at Sasami before getting up and told her that she would have done the same thing to Ryoko. Sasami smiled and said that she wouldn't deny about doing that. Ino giggled before making her way up the stairs to go and wake Naruto up. Ayeka was at the table in some cleaning clothes while cleaning the table for breakfast and is surprised that both Sasami and Ino are able to handle Ryoko after only a year has passed. However, it would seem that neither Sasami or Ryoko knew that Washu was already awake and sitting at the table reading the paper. Ino and Tomo knew about that Washu was there but have decided to not say anything as they know that Ryoko would just complain.

Sasami went back into the kitchen to continue to cook breakfast. During the year Sasami, Mihoshi, Ayeka, Washi, Jiraiya, Ryoko, Yamato, and Tenchi has barely changed at all and look physically the same while only Naruto, Ino, and Tomo were the ones that changed with Washu figuring out how the boy went from a baby to a little kid. It seems that using chakra with Masses has caused a reaction where Tomo will grow older at random until he is half the age of Jiraiya and would then start aging at a normal rate like Ryoko, that is if Jiraiya died. Jiraiya could already feel his wallet weeping at it soon emptiness of having to buy clothes every time Tomo outgrow his clothes. Jiraiya is just lucky that his books are a big hit in Japan and had to work out a new training schedule for Naruto, Ino, and Tomo since he would be gone for days for going to book signings all around Japan.

If that wasn't enough, Naruto finished all the wind elemental chakra exercises with Yamato's help. Ino, Tomo, and Jiraiya had to feel sorry for Yamato as the wood user had to deal with Naruto's determination and shadow clones. The poor man had to take a few days off from helping the three kids train to recover from over exhaustion. Yamato had to make sure Naruto doesn't go out of control from unconsciously tapping into Kurama's chakra. Yamato had to make Naruto promise to limit his clone usage when they use they train in his water element as to not go through the same thing again. Ino and Tomo progressed their own training fairly well including Tomo's training with Ryoko so that he can handle his half sister's powers, minus the jewels needed to summon a demon. Tomo only aged a few times until he stuck to being 16-year-old while still having the same attitude as before but with the ability to knock his father Jiraiya out before the toad sage could even think about peeking on the girls at the baths.

Naruto was able to hit a growth spurt early after finally having a much better-balanced diet from Sasami's cooking and is now at the same height as Ino. Naruto also able to get muscles on his body from all the training. Jiraiya chuckled an said that Naruto might turn out looking almost like his father Minato with the way Naruto is getting. Jiraiya also started Naruto's seal training after testing his calligraphy to see if it's up to standards. Jiraiya wasn't so surprised at Naruto understanding seals and making them very easily at all since it is, in fact, run in the boy's blood since both his parents were experts on seals along with all Uzumakis. Jiraiya and Yamato have done a few tries with Naurto training in using Kurama's chakra, however, so far the spiky blond can only handle two tails before going out of control when going to three tails. While Kurama got along with Naruto, it doesn't mean that he's over his hate for the people of the planet Elem for sealing him and his siblings away to use as weapons.

Jiraiya and Yamato finally convinced Ino to change her diet to better fit her Kunoichi lifestyle with Jiraiya saying that Tsunade didn't need some diet like Ino's since all the training would just burn it all away quickly. Ino only changed her diet after losing a bet with Jiraiya which involved Ino trying the different diet for a week and training regiment. To say the least, she felt like smacking her younger self for making that silly diet to impress Sasuke instead of training to burn off all the calories. Ino was doing well with her training that Jiraiya and Yamato gave her along with her family's jutsus with Yamato being her partner since she's not sure what would happen if she tries to do it with Naruto what with the chip that Washu put in. Ino had to force Naruto and Jiraiya to go with her into town so that she can get some clothes since was developing in a certain area.

This worked out just fine for Jiraiya since he has to get Naruto some new clothes fit him because of the growth spurt. Jiraiya did have to leave Naruto with Ino in a women clothing store so that he can go buy some new clothes himself so that he can fit in better and not stand out when he goes to his book signing. Jiraiya was confused as to why Naruto and Ino were blushing when he came back to pay for Ino's clothes that she picked out. He did find out why the two were blushing when the lady cashier asked him if he was paying for his 'son's girlfriend clothes'. Jiraiya managed to correct the lady by saying that Naruto was his godson and that Ino is only a friend of Naruto's before Naruto and Ino could snap and yell out they are not dating. While it did help the two blonds to calm down, it didn't stop the lady cashier to comment about the two being cute together.

Jiraiya could of laugh at that if he already knows that the two can back at him when he least expected it. However, Naruto and Ino did end up getting to know each other better during the remainder of their trip in the city. During their free time, Ino had gotten to using the fabric they got from Konoha to make new clothes for her and Naruto to wear for training along with missions and was about to make some for Tomo, but hold off on it until he finally stopped randomly aging. Tomo took to meditation while also keeping a look out for a drunken Ryoko as it seems that when Ryoko have managed to get drunk, she likes messing with her little brother. Yamato spends his time drinking tea with Katsuhito or trying to make sure that Jiraiya doesn't can't peep on women in any manner at all on his book signing trips. Jiraiya has to think of ideas for his next book for both Elem and Japan since he figured out that Yamato is stopping him from doing what makes him a super pervert.

Naruto would think of ideas for new inventions to make that might help back in Elem like his experimental rope that works on both Ryoko and Tomo and had seals on it restain a jinchuuriki. Naruto still has some kinks to work out of it since one of the problems is that is hard to untie it. The spiky blond is only able to do all that thanks to Washu's lessons as he is now the unofficial number two scientist of the whole universe. Naruto would also help Washu try to recreate how Naruto first got to Earth. That is without the need of two genins with overpowered jutsu to do it as Naruto is sure that VOTE hasn't recovered from his and Sasuke's fight yet.

As for Naruto, we can find him in his room sleeping at his desk with multiple screens open to different things. This wouldn't be counted as being weird if it wasn't the fact that he is sleeping sitting straight up and his arms crossed. The only reason that Yamato or Jiraiya hasn't waken him up yet was that the toad sage is away at a book signing and won't be back until early tomorrow morning. Yamato is out of the house for the morning and was sure that Naruto would wake up before breakfast. So this is the sight that Ino is greeted to this morning.

"I should have known that you'll be at your desk," said Ino as she shakes her head, "but now which method should I use wake you up."

"Mmm more ramen Sasami-chan, Ino," said a sleep talking Naruto as he continues to sleep.

"O-Oh ok I wasn't expecting him to have a dream with me in it," said a slightly blushing Ino before shaking it away before clearing her throat and do her impression voice of annoyed Sakura, "Naruto you better be awake or I'm going to hit you."

"I'M UP," said Naruto as he jolted awake up and look around for any sign of Sakura but see a grinning Ino by the door, "why do I keep falling for that?"

"Because you still have a crush on her and she would do that to you," answered Ino as she keeps grinning.

"You're right about that," said Naruto as he sighed as he gets out of his chair and smiled, "your Sakura-chan impression is getting much better Ino."

"Thanks to all the practice of waking you up," said Ino be giggled a little, "besides, it was that or using Sasami making ramen for breakfast method again."

Naruto chuckled nervously as he still remembers that time when he ran over Ryoko to get downstairs. That didn't end well with Naruto since he had to run like a headless chicken from a pissed off Ryoko. Ino was glad that Naruto is wearing clothes, even if it was the ones he wore yesterday. The clothes he has on is a black shirt with the kanji for fire on the front and blue pants. For Ino's part, she has on a purple top with red roses decorating it and purple pants from when she went shopping with Naruto and Jiraiya. The two got out of Naruto's room and made their way to the stairs and saw Ryoko dragging Mihoshi in a black undershirt and black panties. The two wonder why Ryoko is dragging her by the shirt.

-Mini-flashback: with Ryoko-

Ryoko popped her head into Mihoshi's room by making her head go through the door like a ghost to see if the girl is up. Seeing that the room is dark meant that she is still asleep before fully passing through the door and walked around a little in the unkempt room that is Mihoshi's. Ryoko soon found a sleeping Mihoshi at her low table desk with her head on it as a little puddle of drool can be seen by her mouth. The former space pirate looked down and started to tell the sleeping Mihoshi to wake up. She only did it two times before giving Mihoshi a little kick and making her move to the floor and somehow landing on her back. The kick did the trick since Mihoshi sleepily woke up and somehow slid back up into a sitting position in her cushion chair.

"Oh good morning Ryoko," said a still sleepy Mihoshi as she notices Ryoko standing next to her with arms crossed by her stomach, "I guess I must of daze off for a little bit."

"Come on you know better than to fall asleep at your desk," said Ryoko as she looks down at Mihoshi as said woman turned back to the what is on her desk.

"The last thing that I remember was that I was writing a letter for my family," said Mihoshi as she looks at her unsent letter on her interstellar letter sender, "it was all a blur after that."

"Just come downstairs now," said Ryoko before turning around to leave, "your breakfast is ready."

"All right," said a happy Mihoshi as she sees Ryoko walking to the door already.

Mihoshi started to get up to either get dressed or go downstairs before stopping as she still needs to send her letter. She quickly pressed the key to send out her letter to her family. Her letter soon rolled up and tired up like a scroll and a tiny pink robot grabbed it before going through a doorway to deliver the letter to the address. After that was done, Mihoshi was happy to be able to send out her letter and was about to go back to sleep, except that she forgot that Ryoko hasn't really left her room yet. This resulted with Ryoko going back to her and kicking Mihoshi's head off her desk as she was doing that. The ex-space pirate them grabbing Mihoshi's undershirt from the back and dragged her out of her room.

-Mini-flashback: end-

Naruto and Ino sweat dropped as Ryoko ignored Mihoshi telling her that she's up crying out in pain as she starts to get rug burn. Naruto shook his head as this wasn't the first time that Ryoko has done this to Mihoshi before. Everyone from Elem and Tomo has gotten used to seeing Ryoko dragging an underdress Mihoshi for breakfast. Both he and Ino wished that Ryoko would at least make Mihoshi put on some pants as to not give Jiraiya ideas for his books or in his term 'research'. Naruto and Ino followed after the pair downstairs so that they can eat breakfast. Unknown to everyone, someone had appeared inside Mihoshi's room.

-Back in Mihoshi's room-

We find a guy with green spiky hair pointing up wearing a black jacket with what seems to look like big brown teeth on where the zipper should be. The jack is open to show a red shirt underneath. He also has blue baggy pants on and brown shoes. He has a yellow right eye and a full purple left eye with two purple horns like things above his left eyebrow. This person is sitting on Mihoshi's desk next to her interstellar sender.

"Let see, I think this needs a little bit of editing," said the green haired guy as he holds up the pink bot with Mihoshi's letter.

The letter seems to be forcefully taken out of the bot's hand and turned into white particles. The white particles spin around and turn into red particles and came together to make a look-alike of Mihoshi's rolled out letter. He then lightly tossed the bot back to the little doorway with the new letter and watched it run through the doorway. He then commented about it being easy along with saying that his role as director was complete and to watch the actors perform as he disappeared out of thin air like he was never there at all.

-Back with Ryoko, Mihoshi, Naruto, and Ino-

"Hey Ayeka," said Ryoko as she walked downstairs while ignoring Mihoshi beg her to let go, "wheres Tenchi this morning?"

"Didn't he say that he was going to visit his dad today from last night," asked Naruto as he and Ino walk down the stairs.

"Yes Lord Tenchi did tell us that," said Ayeka as she didn't look away from her teacup.

"Don't tell me that he left already," said Ryoko as she walked to near the table before finally letting go of Mihoshi that have passed out from having her butt hitting the steps.

"He wanted an early start today and the wood guy went with him to buy some more tea leaves for Tenchi's grandfather," said Tomo as he looked at Naruto, "a little help here please Naruto."

"Huh," said a confused Naruto before looking over at Tomo, "let me guess Ryoko's drunken action."

"You got it in one go," said Tomo as he sighed, "you really need to make a safe to store your experimental inventions."

"Be glad that I didn't get my hands on his proto-type kunai," said Ryoko as to defend herself.

"You broke that two weeks ago," said Naruto and Tomo at the same time using deadpanned tones.

Ryoko hanged her head in defeat as she now remembered breaking that kunai. Naruto was trying to make a special kunai that can fade through things or people at the wielder's choosing. The kunai could only fade through wood so far and Naruto was going to work on it more before a drunken Ryoko gotten a hold of it. Let just say Ryoko was chasing after Tomo outside and tried to make the kunai go through a boulder when her little brother hid behind it. The end result was a nice little crater with a slightly burnt Tomo and a soot-covered Ryoko who sober up from the explosion. That was the first time Ryoko had to run from Naruto as he changed into his battle suit and started to shoot at her. Ayeka very much enjoyed watching Ryoko running away from someone. Ino had to stop Sasami from trying to get Naruto to stop shooting at Ryoko and pointing out that Washu had already set up a force field up around them.

Naruto went over to Tomo and so that he can untie the rope along with being careful to not trigger one of the seals he put inside it. Ino went back to her seat at the table so that she can wait for Sasami to bring in breakfast. Naruto was telling Washu that he might of figured out how they can recreate the portal that has brought him to Earth without using two overpowered jutsus while he continues to carefully untie the experimental rope on Tomo. Washu was very happy and excited to finally see if they can recreate the method of Naruto's arrival. Washu would have to wait after breakfast is done to do the experiment as Sasami come out of the kitchen with the breakfast stew in a pot. Ryo-Ohki was on Sasami's right shoulder in her cabbit form as Sasami quickly walked out of the kitchen excited to eat breakfast.

However, Sasami stopped too quickly when she turned to the table which costed Ryo-Ohki to move off her shoulder. The cabbit was able to stop herself from falling into the stew by using one of her back legs to grab on Sasami's cooking clothes and her front paw to put it on the cool part of the pot. The only ones that watched that were Sasami, Ayeka, Washi, Ino, and Tomo while Naruto had to concentrate on the rope and Mihoshi that seems still passed out on the floor near the table.

-Timeskip: A hour later, With Tenchi-

We find Tenchi standing in front of an empty plate with a sign that said Masaki Residence that is under construction. This empty plate is where Tenchi's old house used to be before everything that had happened before releasing Ryoko from her cave prison. That was last year and after returning back to school from summer break. Earlier Tenchi was at where his school was as it is being rebuilt after Ryoko attacked him. While Tenchi was remembering about the damage that Ryoko costed to the school, he failed to notice that the rain has stopped. Once he noticed, he closed the umbrella that he had with him and soon heard his name called. He found that the one that was calling him was his two former classmates. Tenchi was happy to see them again before suddenly feeling dread as his classmates started to chew him out for living with hot girls aka Ryoko, Ayeka, Mihoshi, and Washu when she's using her adult form.

Tenchi tried to make an excuse that he's living with his grandfather and that the girls minus the people from Elem and Tomo live in a separate house. However, it would seem that they don't believe him and tricked him into telling them how to call the house. One of them used a cell phone and called the house to see if Tenchi really does live with the girls. Luckily Tomo was the one to answer after Naruto had got the rope off him and proceeded to save Tenchi's butt as to say that other guys living in the house with the girls and Tenchi. To say the least, Tenchi was ever so thankful that none of the girls answered the phone as it seems that his former classmates apologized for overreacting.

Tenchi was looking back on everything that happened and how he met everyone that he now lives with. He started with Ryoko, followed by Ayeka and Sasami, Mihoshi at the hot spring inn after Ryoko's demon mishap, Washu on Kagato's ship, Naruto landing on top of Ryoko, Jiraiya appearing at the house via reverse toad summoning with Ino and Yamato, and finally Tomo after Jiraiya 'helped' Washu and Naruto with their experiment. Tenchi also remembered about Mihoshi's first crash landing that destroyed his old house and Naruto's orange jumpsuit jacket.

 _"I still feel sorry for letting Naruto's jacket get destroyed like that," thought Tenchi as he sweatdrop remembering Naruto making a tiny grave for his jacket._

"Hey Tenchi," said Yamato's voice coming from behind Tenchi.

"Wah," screamed Tenchi before looking behind him, "don't sneak up on me like that Yamato."

Yamato couldn't help but sweatdrop at this before apologizing for scaring him. The wood user asked the young man if he hasn't gotten just to Ryoko doing that to him, to which got Tenchi awkwardly as that was true. To Yamato wearing the suit that he wore when he went to the city before with Jiraiya while Tenchi is dressed in a light blue dressed shirt, blue pants, and black shoes. Yamato asked the young half Earthling what he was doing before snapping him out of it. Tenchi told him that he was remembering everyone before Naruto came there while his father's old house got destroyed.

"Did you finished you're shopping," asked a curious Tenchi as he watches the older male lift up the bag, "you must really like drinking tea with my grandpa."

"It's very relaxing and quiet after being around all that chaos in the house," said Yamato as he gets a sweatdrop from Tenchi, "you ready to go visit your father Tenchi?"

"Yes, but was it really okay to leave Tomo tied up like that," asked Tenchi as he started to walk to where his father is staying at the moment.

"Naruto warned us to not attempt untieing that rope," answered Yamato as he walks with Tenchi, "after all he combined both space technology and seals into that rope in two cases that he needs to use it."

"But I still feel bad about leaving Tomo to wait for Naruto," said Tenchi as he frowns while still walking.

"Naruto has a better time untieing him since he's the one that made it," said Yamato as he tries to make the young man better, "beside you watched when Tomo tried to untie Ryoko."

"Yeah, Tomo couldn't move for a week after activating one of those seals."

Yamato and Tenchi could still remember that since Tomo had to be feed by Mihoshi. The two felt sorry for Tomo since one time Mihoshi accidentally spilled hot soup on his face and had to have Ino heal his burn. Since then Tomo would sit away from Mihoshi whenever soup is served so that he can't get burned. Everyone besides Mihoshi couldn't blame him after experiencing something like that while not being able to move. Yamato is going with Tenchi to his father's place as to not rise suspiciousness of not being from Earth The two continue to walk toward where Nobuyuki is living with a friend of the family while not knowing that they will be having another housemate living with them today.

-Time skip: One hour later, Masaki Residence-

"All right, can someone please explain to me why THE Itachi Uchiha is here," asked an annoyed Yamato as he stands in front of everyone minus Tenchi, Sasami, and Ryo-Ohki.

"I would also like to know as well," said a calmed Itachi with a stoic look on his face minus his Sharingan.

"It was Washu and Naruto who did it," said Tomo and Ryoko as the two siblings pointed at the mentioned people.

"Why did you two sell us out," asked Naruto as he glared at the two.

"I don't want him to hide my sake," answered Ryoko as she holds one of her sake jugs like a lifeline.

"I don't want to know what he'll do to me," answered Tomo as looked at Naruto, "I sleep in the same room as him and my old man."

Yamato and Tenchi arrived back home after visiting Nobuyuki at his apartment and seeing his assistant Rea who known Tenchi while he was younger. Rea has already met some of the people that live with Tenchi. She hasn't seen Tomo yet since the boy is in his room working on his handwriting when she visits. Nobuyuki has the two a lift back to the house since he needed to go visit his late wife's grave that is near the shrine. Yamato told Tenchi that he would give the boxed lunch to Sasami while he goes and changing into his farming clothes. It was only after he walked into the living room area that he saw Itachi sipping on some tea at the table with everyone else that lives in the house.

It wasn't every day that you find an SS-rank criminal sipping tea in the house that you are currently staying in. Add to the fact that this criminal is part of an organization consist of other SS-rank criminals that are after the people that hold the bijuus. There also the fact that Naruto is one of those people that the organization are after him and want to take the fox out of him. Seeing as Itachi haven't done anything to anyone, it is safe to assume that Itachi is alone and that Naruto has done something to the missing-nin. It was at that point that he got everyone's attention to find out how Itachi was here and gave Sasami the boxed lunch.

"Naruto Washu mind telling me how you two involved in all this," asked Yamato as he folds his arms and stares down the two people.

"Well, you see it's like this," said Naruto as he smiled nervously with Washu.

-Flashback: After breakfast, Washu's lab-

This is where we find Naruto with a new change of clothes which consist of a white shirt with a red spiral symbol on the front, black pants with orange stripes on the sides, black shoes and a lab coat. Washu is with him while wearing a lab coat as well and is going about typing into her computer as she goes over Naruto's equation and hypothesis while the spiky blond set up the device that both of them been made over the year. They already figured out that they need to use Kurama's chakra to make it but had to think of something to mix with the fox's chakra.

"Hey Washu," said Naruto as he finished the final touches for the experiment, "both me and Kurama are ready."

 **"Remind why am I in this tube container again," asked Kurama as he controls a shadow clone standing into said container.**

"I just thought that we could have you pull your chakra out yourself instead of me," answered Naruto as he scratches his head, "besides I'm still learning how to use your chakra."

 **"Fair enough," said Kurama as he nods his head before looking at a second Naruto, "and what about the other clone?"**

"Oh, he's going to be the one to go through the portal," answered Naruto as he walked away."

"I'M GOING TO DO WHAT," yelled the clone in a panicked tone.

"I'm ready as well and placed the force field around the device and your clone," said Washu as she looked at the clone banging on the force field, "still you think that black matter will work with Kurama's chakra?"

"It should work since it's almost the same when Sasuke used that curse mark from Orochimaru-teme," answered Naruto as go and stand next to Washu.

"We'll see if it'll work and make a portal back to your Planet," said Washu as she starts up the device.

Naruto couldn't agree more as he signaled Kurama to start letting out a tail worth of chakra while he and Washu started to control the amount of black matter will mix with the chakra. After a few seconds of waiting and careful calculations, a portal appears where the device is. The force field was in place just in case that it tries to suck something in like the one Naruto and Sasuke created from their fight. After seeing that it not doing that at all, Naruto told his clone to go through it. The clone refused to go into it as he doesn't want to die. Naruto growled as walked over to it as Washu got rid of the force field as she can tell where this is going. The clone didn't know the force field was gone as it turned around a folded his arms. This cost the clone its chance to live as Naruto grabbed the back of its lab coat and shirt then throw it into the portal.

"By the way Naruto, where is the other end going to appear at," asked Washu as she looks at her fellow scientist/student.

"Somewhere in Elem," answered Naruto as he wasn't sure about it either.

-Location change: Planet Elem, Akatsuki secret base-

 _"Another failed search for little Naruto-kun," thought Itachi as starts to feel irritated, "I blame my little brother for this."_

Itachi and his partner Kisame aka the shark-man swordsman have been tasked to search for Naruto after his disappearance in the Elemental Nations. Normally this task would go to Zetsu but for some reason, he can't find the boy at all in the Elemental Nation. The leader gave the task to Itachi and Kisame to find Naruto overseas and report back in a few months period since Sasuke is Itachi's little brother. Kisame already wanted to just go kidnap Sasuke and make him suffer with them when searching for the spiky blond. Itachi had to distract his partner by getting him his favorite snack.

Itachi sighed as he just reported back to the leader of the Akatsuki about the latest failed searched. Itachi is heading back to his room in the base as to get ready for another search before feeling something almost akin to a tailed beast chakra appearing behind him. Itachi whipped around but only to see a portal appear there could only think of how it got there. He could only think about that before someone screaming from the portal and got ready to fight whoever it is that is coming out of it. Itachi was surprised as he wasn't expecting Naruto to come out and is heading right at him. He was so surprised that he didn't block or dodge but let his body moved on it own and punched Naruto right in the face to which costed Naruto to turn into smoke.

 _"A shadow clone," thought Itachi as he got over his surprised and looked over to the portal, "I think Zetsu reported about a portal like this a year ago."_

He walked over to the portal before stopping to see a few sparks go around it. Itachi started to have a bad feeling about it before taking a step back just as the portal started to try and suck him in. The older Uchiha managed to stick to the floor with chakra as the portal continued to try sucking him in. The Uchiha struggled to stay put as the portal's suction increased every passing second. He had to use more chakra as he started to slowly slip toward the portal. Itachi was succeeding at staying put before suddenly feeling the portal increased its suction by tenfold. It was at that point that Itachi lost his footing and flew right into the portal. Just as Itachi has gone into the portal, it disappeared just as it appeared out of thin air.

-Back with Naruto and Washu-

"Umm Naruto, I think something is going on with the portal," said Washu as she sees it give out sparks come and go.

"I think the ratio of the black matter is wrong," said Naruto as he started to sweat and move away from the device, "this doesn't look good."

Naruto managed to move back next to Washu just as they see something coming through the portal. Naruto and Washu ducked to the ground before whatever it is shot right out of it and crashed into the wall behind them. Washu covered the device and the containers of the black matter and the Kurama clone. She was right to do that since the device exploded along with the two containers. It wasn't long before Kurama appeared on a screen and looked ready to chew out Naruto for him leaving him in that explosion. Naruto looked at Kurama and gulped as he knows that he won't hear the end of this before hearing Washu told him to check on what came out of the portal.

Naruto didn't need to be told twice and started running to the thing that crashed into the wall that is now on the ground. The first thing he noticed was the black cloak with red clouds. The next thing he noticed was that it was a person that is wearing the cloak and had to turn the person over. Naruto gulped as he saw the person face that belonged to one Itachi Uchiha aka Sasuke's older brother and is knocked out from crashing into the wall.

-Flashback: end-

 _"That's explained the headache when I woke up," thought Itachi as he rubbed his head, "now I just need to find out why I can't use my chakra and where I am."_

"Did you at least made it so that he can't use his chakra," asked Yamato as he put a hand on his head.

"I sealed up his chakra and put a seal that makes his control be shot to hell," answered Naruto while ignoring a shocked look from Itachi, "and a tracking seal."

 _"Lord Jiraiya taught him that well with seals," thought a shocked Itachi, "he also thought of how to stop me from using chakra."_

"Why did you put a tracking seal on him," asked a curious Yamato as he looks at Naruto.

"To keep an eye on him," answered Naruto as he shrugged, "but I guess I overdid it since it's not like he can find a way back to Elem."

That caught Itachi's attention since he was still not told about where he is now. He soon voiced his question about where he is since Naruto make it sound like they are not in the Elemental Nation. Yamato looked at Naruto as told him to explain it to Itachi while going upstairs to change. Naruto looked over to where Washu is before seeing that she's gone and could tell that everyone else had gone to do their own thing. The spiky blond sighed before going into an explanation of how he is on another planet altogether. At the end of the explanation, Itachi asked Naruto if that device was still workable. Naruto shook his head no before saying that he and Washu have to redo everything from scratch along with warning the Uchiha to not to try asking Mihoshi for a ride. He even made his point across by showing a video recording of Mihoshi crashing into the lake.

 _"There goes that idea," thought Itachi as he watched it and could already guess what it would like on land, "I very much value my life than to risk it like a crazy person."_

"So, I can't leave until your training is done," asked Itachi as he doesn't have very much options.

"That is if we bring you with us," answered Naruto as he shrugged, "that just means that I have one less person to come after me back on Elem."

"Either one doesn't bother me," said Itachi as he keeps his stoic face on as he looked at Naruto.

"Nothing fazes you huh," asked Naruto with a deadpanned look.

"Only being on another planet," answered Itachi as he goes and drinks more tea.

 _"I doubt that he'll say that after watching Ryoko and Tomo fade out and go through walls like a ghost," thought Naruto as he goes and gets a camera ready._

For the remainder of the day, Naruto had a camera on him as he watched Itachi get adjusted to his new environment while answering some of Washu's questions on bloodline limits of the physical aspect since she got some of the chakra aspects from Ino a year ago after the hot springs. The pink haired scientist was happy to have Itachi answer her questions and asked him if she could take some samples from him. The Uchiha was quick to decline at Washu's request as he didn't like the sparkle in her eyes like she was going to use him as a test subject.

He did, however, tell Washu that she could run some tests on him when Naruto unseal his chakra and long with his control. Naruto told him that he has to earn his trust for that to happen. Washu wasn't happy about having to wait to do tests on Itachi and couldn't help but find some irony in this since it's similar to Ryoko's situation to get back the gems back. Washu has soon turned away from Ayeka and Sasami telling her that Ryo-Ohki was missing and have looked everywhere for her.

-Timeskip: Night, hot springs-

"...I take back what I said earlier," said Itachi as he soaks in the hot spring.

"What changed your mind," said Naruto as grinned at the Uchiha, "did seeing Ryoko and Tomo fade away or are able to fly, or seeing this big hot spring floating in the air, or maybe it was seeing me with a portable camera that changed your mind."

"...Shut up," was all Itachi said before closing his eyes.

"I don't think I'll get used to using the springs with a wanted criminal," said Yamato as he sits next to Naruto.

"At least we can have him keep an eye on pervy-sage as well," said Naruto as he shrugged his shoulders.

Itachi opened on eye and looked at Yamato before asking the wood user if Naruto really calls Jiraiya that. Yamato nodded his head before almost slamming his head into the hot water as he watched the Uchiha smile a little and said that it's a fitting nickname for Jiraiya. It would seem that Jiraiya doesn't get much credit when it comes to not fighting or doing his job as a spymaster. Itachi could still remember all the things that Naruto mentioned all those things that happened but in different orders. He was slightly surprised at seeing both Ryoko and Tomo fade out of sight. He was more surprised at seeing a floating hot spring when he went outside to get some fresh air and then stayed surprised at seeing Ryoko flying to the hot spring while carrying the cabbit. He was shocked to notice a flash and looked at Naruto with the camera.

"By the way, where will Itachi be sleeping," asked Naruto as he looked at Yamato.

"He'll be staying with you since he's your problem," answered Yamato as he gets a shocked look from the spiky blond.

"WHAT," yelled Naruto as he looked at Yamato, "why can't he stay in the spare room that Tenchi asked you to make during the year?"

"Who was it that brought him here," asked Yamato as he looked at Naruto.

"Me and Washu," answered Naruto as he frowns.

"Right and I don't think Itachi can trust Washu to not use him as a genie pig," said Yamato as he looks at Naruto.

"Fine, he can sleep in my room," grumbled Naruto as he crossed his arms while scowling.

 _"Something tells me that things are going to be interesting around here," thought Itachi as listened to the two._

-Timeskip: Next Morning, Tenchi's bedroom-

"So this is a personal computer," asked Naruto as he watched Nobuyuki work to set it up.

"That's right, I thought that it was about time that Tenchi learned how to use one," answered Nobuyuki as he smiled as he keeps working on it, "I'm surprised that you knew what it is Naruto."

"Learning under Washu helps things," said Naruto as he shrugs, "that and I been using a computer like Washu's for a while now."

We find Tenchi, Naruto, Washu, and Sasami sit around the PC that Nobuyuki is working on and watching. Ryoko, Ayeka, and Ino are standing being Tenchi's father as the guy worked. Itachi was sitting on Tenchi's bed reading a book while Mihoshi and Ryo-Ohki sleep in one corner of the bed away from the Uchiha. Jiraiya, Yamato, and Tomo aren't with them is that the three are busy playing poker in Naruto's room. Tenchi wasn't sure that everyone in the room would find it interesting at all about a computer. Nobuyuki told everyone that it was the state of the art but added the 'well for Earthlings' phase at the end. Naruto reinsured the older male that it's more advanced than anything back on Elem with Ino and Itachi backing him up.

Nobuyuki felt better knowing that it could be interested in this if it wasn't for a fact that he knows that Itachi is busy reading the book. Washu and Naruto watched with interest as Nobuyuki continue to set up the PC for Tenchi. Tenchi and Ayeka were nervous about the two only scientists in the house would do as they continued to watch with interest quietly. It wasn't long before Ryoko got fed up and started to ask Washu whats up as by now she would be giving out a big lecture over the computer. Ayeka told the ex-space pirate to be quiet and asked if she wanted to spend the rest of the day listening to Washu's speeches. Before Ryoko could say anything to that, Ino told her to be quiet as well since Washu can hear her.

It would seem that Washu blocked out Ryoko's little outburst as she keeps watching Nobuyuki. Nobuyuki's spirit was soon broken after hearing Washu call the PC a primitive networking unit. Naruto and Ino had to feel sorry for the guy as this was Washu that they were talking about. She is also the one that been teaching Naruto for the past year on the things he missed back in the academy with Jiraiya's help and things that Washu learned during her past. Tenchi was thinking that from Washu's viewpoint is that the PC was like children making paper phones with string. Washu soon pointed out that no matter how primitive or advanced one's technology is, some people can't go beyond their petty and silly differences. It didn't take a genius to know that she was referring to Ryoko and Ayeka as said two gasped before glaring at Washu as she smiled and looked away.

That was when Washu finally noticed Mihoshi and Ryo-Ohki were sleeping on Tenchi's bed. While Washu was looking at the sleeping Mihoshi, Nobuyuki took a break and looked over at the pink haired scientist and started to think about the pecking order in the house with her on at the top with Naruto being second behind her. He also thought that Mihoshi was Washu's nemesis since the older blond was at the bottom of the pecking order. He continued thinking along with kind of thought while not knowing that Naruto was watching him as Washu was aware of him doing a mental assessment.

"Okay, I think that's enough Nobuyuki," said Naruto as he gets the older male's attention.

"Huh, what do you mean," asked Nobuyuki as he tries to use the clueless card, "enough of what?"

"He means enough of the mental assessment," answered Washu as she gives him a little glare.

He was soon saved by the sound of the doorbell ringing. Everyone who is awake wondered who is at the door before Ryoko said that she would go and get it. Itachi watched from behind the book he is reading to see Ryoko fade out and try to figure out how she and Tomo are able to do that.

-With Jiraiya, Yamato, and Tomo-

"Damn it," said Tomo as he lost again at poker again.

"You know if we were playing for money," said Jiraiya as he chuckles as he collects his 'winnings', "I would have mistaken you were my and Tsunade's kid."

"If I was then you wouldn't be talking right now old man," said Tomo as he glares at his father, "besides I don't have her bad luck."

"True, you only lack experience," said Yamato as he gathers the cards and starts shuffling them, "do you think Ryoko will get the door?"

"Knowing sis, she would just to get away from listening to Washu," answered Tomo as he drinks his water.

-With Ryoko-

"You know I would do anything just to get away from those computer nerds," said Ryoko talking to herself while going through the wall above the door that leads to the living room.

She then fades out and appeared right in front of the door by a few feet. Ryoko told the person that she is coming to the door as she walked toward it. She put her hand on the handle and was about to open the door before suddenly getting memories of when Misaki was there at the door after opening the door. Those memories made the former space-pirate afraid about answering the door of unexpecting visitors. Ryoko soon asked the person outside the door if she was Misaki. The person outside answered that she wasn't Misaki which by the sound of the voice is a female. Ryoko not really trusting the person tried to make sure that the person wasn't lying about not being Misaki while slowly moving away from the door.

-A few minutes later: Back in Tenchi's room-

"Is it me or has Ryoko been gone for a while," asked Itachi as he closed the book he was reading.

"I believe you're right," answered Ayeka while thinking of something, "I wonder what's taking her so long?"

Sasami soon got up and said that she'll go and find out with Ino saying that she'll go with her. Unknown to everyone, the two wanted to get away because they both weren't good with all that computer stuff. Sasami and Ino left the room and made their way downstairs so that they can go to the door in the living room that leads to the front door. When Sasami opened the living room door, both girls saw Ryoko standing by the other set of stairs looking at the door with worry. Sasami had asked Ryoko what she was doing over there.

"Oh uh, just wondering what to do if its Misaki out there," answered Ryoko as she stays by the stairs.

"Oh right, Misaki mistook you as Sasami when you answered the door," said Ino as she remembered Ryoko telling her after Misaki had left while Sasami gave her an apologetic smile at her.

"Um, hello," said the person from outside the closed door in a questioned tone.

"Oh, coming," said Sasami in a cheerful tone as she makes her way to the door.

Ryoko tried to warn Sasami to not open the door while Ino as feeling sorry about the ex-space pirate's experience of answering the door when Misaki was visiting. It would seem that Ryoko's warning fell on deaf ears as Sasami opened the door. After the door has opened, the girls saw that the lady behind the door wasn't Misaki. Ryoko was relieved that it wasn't Misaki at the door. Sasami and Ino smiled at the lady as the Jurian second princess greeted her while Ino's attention turned to Ryoko as it would seem that the ex-SP (Space Pirate) freak up and have a look of fear like she has just seen a ghost. Ino then watched Ryoko quickly fade away in fear and could already guess where she's going after Sasami looked at her in confusion.

-Back in Tenchi's room-

We find Tenchi standing in front of the computer screen while it's letting out static. Nobuyuki heard the same and looked over to where the screen is and told Tenchi that there was no need to turn the monitor on yet. Washu and Naruto looked over as well but both knew better than the monitor wasn't even plugged in yet. Tenchi helped proved it wasn't plugged in by holding up the plug with an unsure look on his face as he has no idea why the monitor is doing that. The cost of the static was soon showed that it was Ryoko in the computer. Tenchi and Naruto were freaked out as they never seen someone on a monitor before while Itachi looked over and have his eyes wide with surprise. Ryoko has a scared look on her as she tries to warn Tenchi about something.

She continues to warn him as she slips out of the monitor after Tenchi moved away from it. She didn't get to finish her warning to him when Sasami and Ino came back to the room and told Tenchi that he have a guest waiting downstairs. Tenchi thanked the two and moved to walk downstairs as Ryoko try to stop him by calling out to him while part of her is still in the monitor. When Tenchi was out of his room and closed the door behind him, Ayeak finally asked Ryoko what her problem was. Everyone except for Nobuyuki, Ryo-Ohki, and Mihoshi looked at Ryoko as she gave Ayeka a crying puppy eye look like she has lost hope. It was at that point that Mihoshi and Ryo-Ohki started to wake up with the older blond woman asked if it was morning already. Itachi couldn't help but sweatdrop at Mihoshi's question and be waking up now of all times.

 _"She's like a Nara when she sleeps that much," thought Itachi as he compared Mihoshi's sleepiness to Nara's laziness, "except she's missing the IQ that all Naras are famous for."_

-With Tenchi-

Tenchi is walking down the steps down to the living room to meet the guest that is waiting for him. He was a little surprised to see that his guest was a woman but still told her that he's Tenchi. He couldn't see her face but can see that she wears a light grey color kimono. Tenchi could also see that she has silver color hair while having some of her hair inside a little hair pouch in the back. When she turned to look at him, Tenchi was soon shocked as he sees her face as he have since before back when he was a little kid. He eyes were also the same color as her hair with two little strain of hair sticking out on both sides of her face. The lady looked at Tenchi and smiled at him as she continued to stand at the steps looking at her with an unbelievable look on his face. There was only one word that is going through his mind while looking at her.

 _"M-Mom."_


End file.
